In My Arms
by Seth-the-lonely-soul
Summary: Joey's in love with Kaiba. Kaiba hates Yami. Yami will carve out his own soul before allowing the two together. A story of betrayal, heartache and hidden agendas...
1. Chapter 1

**Seth:**_ There are three main characters here. As some may recall this story is an old one, I've reread every chapter and settled on an appropriate destination. It flows the same so you don't have to engross yourself in fear of missing something drastically new. Yami, Kaiba and Joey are the main characters and I really don't know what category this story should be under - revenge wasn't listed as one. Nonetheless its half a love story and angsty._

**In My Arms**

'_I wonder why he bothers coming to school at all. It's obvious he's smarter than all the teachers put together. I bet he knows more than most people learn in their entire lifetimes._' Joey began to slip into that little world in the back of his head. A world where all his fantasies were not simply dreams; a place where he had everything he ever wanted including Seto Kaiba.

Sadly though, that annoying bell sounded and he was once more snapped out of his thoughts and brought back to the reality before him. Sighing, he gathered his things and in his mumbling state didn't notice Anzu standing beside him. "Joey? Hey Joey." She called out but he didn't answer.

"If you want to get his attention, you must address him by his name." Anzu glanced at Kaiba's approaching form. He smirked and leaned his hands against Joey's desk. "Hey Mutt, snap out of your pathetic daydreams." He muttered darkly, venomously.

At that cruel voice Joey was brought back. And he growled at the one standing in front of him. "Back off Moneybags." He hissed.

With a smirk he complied, "Of course. My time is of too much importance to waste on a scoundrel like you." He walked out of the room saying nothing more. Joey growled as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"That Kaiba…" Joey whispered under his breath. A small tinge of anger and respite echoing in his mind.

Anzu placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Hey, relax. I know how you feel, but if you are planning on keeping up this charade of yours, you can't let him get to you." She said only loud enough for the two to hear.

Joey looked at her and nodded, "I know. But it's routine. He picks on me, and I lose my cool. I wish I could stop it but he gets to me all the time. Either I'm gonna shout or jump him." He frowned hopelessly.

Anzu smiled. She knew how much Joey loved Kaiba. The way he would glance at him when no one was watching. Joey had a habit of drifting off with a silly perhaps immature smile on his face. But she was the only one who knew and as Joey had made her promise, that was how it would stay.

As the two parted to find their lockers, Joey smiled and headed for his. And again as if by the hands of fate or destiny, his locker stood only four away from his secret love. And at the moment Kaiba was being surrounded by a couple of the many girls who just loved him. He looked at each one with a certain curiosity that Joey only hoped wasn't real. That maybe he really didn't want any of the girls that followed and kissed the ground he walked on.

It took him a while to realize that the girls had gone and he was still staring. Dark, cold smirking blue eyes caught his gaze before the blond could turn back to his locker. The faint pink on his cheeks only brightening as the young CEO came towards him. The embarrassment only deepened with the passing seconds.

'_Oh no. He's gonna say something insulting! Damn myself for staring; for being like this. For not being straight and normal. I have to be so disgusting!' _He shouted to himself. Sometimes he wondered if there was some higher power out there tormenting and doing these little incidents on purpose to make him miserable.

His heart pounded as the object of his love and affection leaned against the lockers next to his. "Something you want to say, Wheeler?" He asked and Joey shook his head; his flushed expression trying to hide behind the locker door. Sighing Kaiba stood up straight, "If that's true. Then there's only one thing I have to say." He whispered, finding the shyness of the other absolutely ridiculous.

The blond got up his courage and shut his locker. With a bored and annoyed expression forced on his face, he looked up at him, "And what would that be – because I'm dying to know."

Catching the irritation in his voice, Kaiba rolled his eyes. "If you don't have anything to say to me, then you shouldn't stare." He replied with a calm, knowing tone.

Joey cocked his head to one side, trying hard not to feed more fuel to Kaiba's too-smart brain. "What are you talkin' about? I wasn't staring at you, you egomaniac." Joey lied and somehow he could tell Kaiba knew that as well.

Kaiba sighed and looked away. "Whatever. I have to get going."

Joey's heart raced with anger and blush. "I wasn't staring at you Kaiba!" He shouted but the other didn't respond. Joey didn't even think about the fact that other students could have overheard. Luckily no one was around at the moment. The blond checked over his stuff and after he was sure he had everything, he proceeded to his next class. '_Damn Kaiba.'_ He said in his head, as he walked away from his locker.

'_How does he always get the better of me? How does he always catch me when I'm doing something so stupid? He's never around when I'm good or when I get something right. But when I say anything dumb or remotely idiotic he's the first one to make fun of me._' Joey sighed, leaning his elbow on his desk. The teacher droned on and on about something that Joey had to wonder, '_Are we ever gonna need to know this?'_ After a couple more classes it was time for the best part of school; lunch!

"Hey Joey, wait up!" The blond turned and smiled at his best friend, Yugi, as he came running down the hall.

"Hey Yug'. I heard ya had that test in history today. How was it?" He asked him. Personally, Joey dreaded History, as he did Math, and… Well, just about all of the classes.

The short teen pondered for a moment, "Well, there were some pretty hard questions on that quiz. I'd be surprised if anyone got a perfect score." Yugi admitted.

Joey smiled. "Well you are the smartest guy I know. I bet you aced the test wit' flying colors and all that. You got the best grade than everyone else at this school." He proudly boasted.

Yugi blushed. "Thanks for the vote of confidence but I really doubt that. We all know Kaiba's the smartest and he was finished with the test before anyone else could sharpen their pencils." Yugi stated truthfully, but perhaps a bit excessively.

Joey rolled his eyes in annoyance. '_Well, of course he did. He's that smart.' _"Kaiba's a big showoff Yugi. Don't worry about that loser." Joey assured. '_He may be a showoff, but I'm the real loser.'_

Concern seemed to be plaguing the shorter teen's face constantly as of late. He knew something was eating away at his friend's mind but he never wanted to confide in him. At first he questioned if maybe the blond was tired of being his friend but that pushed itself away, since they were the best friends of the world. Or something perhaps near it. "Joey, something wrong..?" He asked knowing full well he wouldn't hear what he kept wishing to hear from his mouth.

"Uh, No everything is fine Yugi. Come on, I'm sure Anzu and the others are waiting for us." Yugi nodded and the two proceeded toward the cafeteria.

Her auburn locks bounced side to side as she waved them down to their usual spot. She smiled and pulled two seats out. "Hey, Yugi, what took you guys so long?" Anzu asked as the two sat down with their school lunches.

"I got held up in history, I got detention again." Joey sighed with disappointment.

"Again? Tristan asked disbelievingly. He knew history was a hard subject for the blond but still; it wasn't like his friend to make detention a routine thing. He too, had problems figuring why the other never opened up.

"Yeah, I guess I won't be goin' to the Arcade today. Sorry guys." The blonde sighed and pouted. '_This sucks. I never get to go anywhere. I hate detention.'_

Ryou sighed, "Joey, this is the third time this week you've had detention. What's up?" He asked leaning his elbows onto the table.

The blonde smiled weakly at his soft-spoken friend, "I got in trouble for not paying attention in class." He sighed.

"Joey that's the reason why you were held after school before… What wrong? You can tell us." Concern filled Yugi's voice, and Joey gulped.

Anzu hated keeping things from her friends, especially Yugi but she knew this wasn't just your normal secret. Often times when she felt the burden of holding it in she imagined how they would react to know their best friend was gay and madly in love with Seto Kaiba. She didn't want to imagine how Tristan would take the news. "Yugi, leave Joey alone. I'm sure he's just having one of those weeks where nothing is going right for him…" Anzu cut in, and Yugi turned to her and nodded. Joey mouthed a 'thank you' to her.

"Well, anyway, you won't believe this, but I know what Yugi scored on his history test today." Tristan said breaking the strange silence that had been hovering around them. They all looked over him with excited eyes.

"How?" Joey whispered curiously.

"I was helping the teach' grade the papers, that's how." He answered, and all of them except for Yugi smiled. "Do you guys want to know?" He taunted.

"I don't know you guys… I think I'll just wait for it to-"

"Oh come on Yugi… It's not like it's gonna be a bad grade. You and your intelligence can only get a high grade." Anzu prodded, and hesitantly Yugi nodded. All cheered and Tristan smiled. It was becoming true even the teachers noticed the high jump in studying and work Yugi was turning in and reciting. He used to be as low in grades as Jounouchi but this passing year he'd really improved and was near to being the top of the class. Still, he never did like admitting his accomplishments in fear of jinxing himself.

"Tristan go ahead and lay it on us." Joey said and Anzu nodded in agreement. Yugi bit his lip and with a hesitant nod, Tristan grinned.

"Yugi got a ninety!" He exclaimed in an eager whisper.

"Wow. That means you only missed two question Yug'." Joey nudged the tri-colored boy in the side gently. "Hey, you're gonna hafta give me some help before I take that test, genius."

Yugi blushed, and sighed relieved, "Did I really get a ninety?" Tristan nodded, and Anzu laughed a little.

"I bet not even Kaiba could get that high!" Anzu applauded with a wink.

"No, Kaiba I'm sure got a high grade too." Yugi spoke truthfully, "What did he get, Tristan?" Everyone turned to him and he sighed disappointedly.

"Well, Mr. CEO got a perfect hundred…" Joey almost fell outta his chair.

"What?! How is that possible?" All but Anzu turned to him with slight confusion in their eyes. Sure Joey hated it when Kaiba was praised on anything, but he was being a bit over-dramatic. Joey blushed lightly, and calmed down "I just can't believe anyone could get a perfect in Mrs. Hodges class." They bought it and nodded.

"Hey, where did Ryou go?" Anzu asked, noticing the quietest member wasn't sitting next to them anymore. Everybody glanced around to find Ryou.

"He's over there talking to those girls." Tristan said waving off in the direction. Everyone knew Tristan wasn't too close to the white-haired angel, simply because he was jealous. As the shy and gentle teen had said once out of anger and hurt feelings, it wasn't his fault that girls liked to talk to him. Ever since that, Tristan never did find him as a real part of the group.

Joey glanced over at Ryou and sighed, '_Even Ryou is straight… Why can't I be? It doesn't make any sense… I love sports, I definitely love food, and I can hold my own in a fight. So it doesn't make sense that I would feel this way about another guy - Kaiba to be exact. And he has to be straight…'_

Well, Joey wasn't sure if he really was straight but _look_ at him. He flirts and talks to girls, and granted Joey's never seen him kiss another girl, but it has been known that Kaiba has been out on dates before and has had at least one real girlfriend. '_I guess I'd rather love him than Yugi, Tristan or Ryou...'_ They were his friends who he saw everyday. So at least it wasn't one of them…

Anzu went on to talk about the huge dance that was going to be held in the gym two weeks from now - something Joey didn't want to be a part of, so he let his eyes wander around the cafeteria. And surprisingly they landed on Seto Kaiba. '_Kaiba… I wonder if he can dance… That's something I'd love to see if only he bothered going to them. He's such a recluse.'_

At the moment Kaiba was sitting at a table that only had three or four others sitting at it too, but he didn't bother talking to them, instead he was currently talking on the cell-phone. '_That simple innocent smile on his face... he must be talking to Mokuba. He only smiles like that with him.'_ Joey explained gloomily. '_I wish he would smile like that for me…' _After secretly watching him for over five minutes, Joey excused himself to go to the bathroom. Yugi and the others went on to chat about whom they were taking to the dance.


	2. Chapter 2

**In My Arms**

As Joey left the cafeteria Kaiba had just ended his call with Mokuba. Someone came up behind him and smirked. "So, have you found a babysitter for your brother yet?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Marik, I'm not looking for one. It's a concert; you can't go to one by yourself. Besides someone needs to get him there and bring him back." He enlightened his friend as he sat down.

"Newsflash, Kaiba. Aren't you rich and have a ton of chauffeurs ready to take the kid to wherever he wants to go?"

"I don't know why I hang out with you Marik. You the great party animal should know it's always better to go with your friends… Wait a minute…" Kaiba put the phone away and smirked.

Marik laughed a little, "Uh oh, you just thought of something really bad… What is it?" He asked suddenly enthused.

"I know who can take Mokuba." He replied with a dark grin. He shook his head ashamed at how he didn't think of it sooner.

"Who…?" Marik asked not able to think of anyone that would willingly do a favor for Kaiba.

"Wheeler."

He blinked and snorted. "Joey Wheeler? Yeah right, like he's really going to agree to that." Marik shook his head, staring at the other as if he lost his mind.

"He will." The blue-eyed teen assured with abundant confidence.

"What makes you think he will? Did you forget that he hates your guts?" Marik warned, unsure where Kaiba was coming from. From what he remembered the two were still on enemy terms unless he had missed something, which was highly impossible since he knew everything about this school's gossip and happenings.

Kaiba sat back in his chair and smiled darkly, "I don't think he hates me as much as everyone thinks he does." He answered letting his gaze shift over to the door.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He stared momentarily before pushing his seat back and standing. "Humph. I think he headed over to the restrooms, come on, I'll show you." Both guys walked out and into the hallway, nobody was around so Kaiba nodded.

"Well..?" Marik asked impatiently. He never knew how Kaiba always talked him into his crazy schemes and plots.

"I will talk to the mutt and request my favor. I want you to wait five minutes and then head inside to come get me. And by that time, he will be taking Mokuba to the concert." Kaiba explained with no hint of doubt in his tone. "You understand?"

Marik questioned his confidence but as always he nodded. "I don't think he will, but alright. Five minutes?"

"Five minutes." At that, Kaiba walked in.

The blond stared at his reflection in the mirror with a droopy sadness on his face. He knew thinking about Kaiba only hurt him so why he did so all the time was a mystery his brain didn't want to let die. He lowered his head to his hands and turned the creaky faucet on. '_I can't wait for this day to be over…'_ Joey said as he washed his hands, oblivious to the tall brunette walking towards him.

Kaiba entered, as quietly as he could, and as he heard the sound of running water he knew it was Joey. 'Today hasn't been as badly as the others, but for some reason I hate today… I really hate today…' Joey said to himself, sighing softly. After drying his hands he started to walk out. He had his eyes closed so he bumped into something along the way. Opening his eyes, "Sorry ab- Oh, it's you." Joey's voice dropped to disappointment. "What are you doin' getting in people's way?" He added annoyed and slightly pissed.

"You were the one with your eyes closed, Mutt." The CEO shot back. Joey hissed under his breath and tried to walk around him, but Kaiba grabbed hold of his arm. Joey shoved him off.

"What the hell?"

"Relax, drop your guard already. I'm not one of your pathetic street fighting buddies, you mongrel… Actually I wanted to ask you a favor." Joey arched a suspecting eyebrow at him, and Kaiba smirked. "Do you mind hearing me out before turning me down?" He asked lightly.

Joey stepped back in the empty bathroom with his arms crossed. Though something told him to just ignore him and leave but he couldn't help but be piqued by this 'favor' Kaiba wanted. They stood over where the back wall was, "Well, what is it that you want?" He asked with a negative vibe in his tone.

Kaiba watched as Joey leaned back, his face was blank as always, but inside he was smirking. So far everything was going perfect. "Well, Joey to be honest, I'm kind of in trouble. And I don't think anyone can help except for you." He replied letting his eyelids cover his azure eyes.

Joey tilted his head to the side at Kaiba's sudden change in tone. '_Before he was like himself and now he's, he's just different. I don't like this._' "Well, what is it that you are having trouble with?" His voice still skeptical and wary with good reason.

Kaiba leaned against the same wall; his left arm brushing Joey's right. Kaiba's head had lowered making his brown bangs cover his eyes, "Mokuba and I were going to this concert, but things have arisen and I can't go. I know how much he wants to go, but he's not going if I don't." Kaiba then moved away from the wall and stood directly in front of Joey.

Soft blue eyes stared into confused brown ones, "Joey… I can't believe I am here asking you of all people… But Mokuba likes you and I know he would enjoy it if you took him. Actually, I'm sure he'd rather have you go than me. You have to take him for me, please…" His voice was filled with such deep emotion, that Joey was caught completely off guard.

Not to mention how fast his heart was beating from the lack of space between them. '_Gods, Kaiba's practically on top of me… And he's begging me? What do I do..? Doesn't he know how close he is to me?'_ Kaiba continued to stare him the eyes, his smirk widening in his head.

Kaiba's face dropped, though he did not move, "I see. You don't say anything because you don't want to do it. That's completely understandable… I'll go and find someone else." He sighed dramatically, "I suppose I'll have to go ask someone else. Who though...? Maybe Yugi..?" He thought out loud.

"Hey, I didn't say anything. Why do ya automatically assume a 'no' just because I didn't get a chance to answer?" He asked trying to maintain what little strength he had left.

A smile flashed across usually set lips. "So, you will take him?" He asked his voice carrying out that smile.

'_He's smiling… Like before… No stop it! Don't look at him, God he needs to stop this…'_ Joey nodded weakly and could see Kaiba smile even more.

"Joey thanks so much. I know we have this rivalry thing between us…" Kaiba put one hand on one side of Joey's face, "But it's one of the best rivalries I've ever had…" The other hand filled the empty space on Joey's other side. The helpless blonde was trapped within the realm of Seto Kaiba, as his heart was just about to leap out of his throat.

"… S- Seto…" Joey whispered without thinking, as Kaiba leaned in just a tiny bit closer. He himself was caught off guard by the sound of his name escaping Joey's lips. The tall brunette's face was only a few inches away from that of Joey's and before anything could happen…

"Hey, Kaiba, you ready? It's almost time for our next class." Called Marik as he started to enter; Kaiba moved away from Joey acting slightly flustered.

He left Joey by the wall, as he went to join back up with his friend. Joey slid down to the dingy bathroom floor totally out of breath. '_What the hell was that…?'_ He thought trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"So, how did it go?" Marik asked already set with his answer.

The blue-eyed teen shrugged, "Are you still being pessimistic? I said I would get him to take Mokuba and I didn't lie." Marik stared at him in disbelief. Shaking his head, Kaiba nodded. "Yes, he agreed to take him. It was actually a lot easier than I thought it'd be."

"I don't get it… How and why would he help you out? He does know you're Seto Kaiba doesn't he..?" They both walked back toward the cafeteria to grab their book bags, and headed for their next class.

"Well, let's just say I'm very persuasive." Marik rolled his eyes and since they were early – not even the teacher was there yet – they went on to talk about how easy the history class was.

* * *

The day went by painfully slow and Joey had come out of the bathroom in time to get to his classroom, right when the bell rang. So, the blonde didn't get into any more trouble, for being late or anything. But a bunch of the kids did notice how quiet and withdrawn he was, He didn't make a ruckus in Mrs. Brine's class nor did he make fun in Mr. Andrew's class.

So, just by good fortune, they decided not to give him detention. As the final bell rang, Joey walked in a daze to his locker, Anzu who had been in his class followed after him. "Hey, Joey." She called tapping him on the shoulder lightly. To her surprise he jumped a little, she frowned and narrowed her brows, "Did something happen? You've been acting strangely ever since you left the cafeteria."

"Hey, Anzu I'm fine, really. I've been having a lot on my mind, that's all." His words held no merit as she saw right through it. He sighed knowing how 'convincing' he sounded.

"Whatever – or _whoever _– it is that's making you feel this way… If something happened, then you can tell me." She had to keep her voice quiet as to not grab the attention of nosy gossips. "You know that right?" She added.

"Yeah, I know. And something did happen, Anzu. But, I feel more confused about it than anything else…" She shifted her bag to her other shoulder and the two walked out to find Ryou and Tristan exchanging glares… Well, only Tristan was glaring Ryou was avoiding him.

"Hey you two… Where is Yugi?" She asked, breaking Tristan's concentration and elevating a relieved sigh from Ryou. "I thought he was right here, wasn't he?"

"Yes, but his Grandfather called. There was some sort of crisis with a shipment of cards or something. Yugi said he was sorry he had to leave." Ryou replied as the group all headed for the Arcade.

"Say Joey, what's wrong? Some of the girls told me you weren't behaving like yourself during class." Ryou said with concern and worry. He tried to ignore the muttered nonsense behind him.

"Everything's cool. It just hasn't been a really good week that's all." Joey replied, and Ryou dropped the subject. They walked in a comfortable silence and two sets of brown eyes beamed as they neared the Arcade entrance. Anzu and Ryou were left behind as Joey and Tristan ran ahead.

"If they focused all the energy onto their school work, then they'd be smarter than Kaiba." Ryou sighed and Anzu nodded. "I will never understand those two and their love for games…"

Anzu smirked playfully, "You're the same way with books." She commented.

"Well, at least books will increase my intelligence…"

She laughed, "Well, come on before we lose them."

"You go ahead. I have to make a phone call really fast." He replied taking out his cell-phone. Anzu nodded and went inside. He dialed the number and on the fourth ring he was greeted by a tired voice. "Hey, how is everything?" After a while of talking, they hung up. He placed the phone back in his inside pocket, and froze when he heard two familiar voices.

He smiled as the two Kaiba brothers approached, "Hey look, Seto. It's Ryou." Mokuba ran over toward the other teen.

"Hey you two, how have you been?" He asked happily. Mokuba smiled and shrugged, while Kaiba only nodded. "What's wrong? Not in a very talkative mood today?" He asked, referring to both of them.

"Nah, its just Seto didn't really want to come. I had to drag him here." Kaiba scoffed at the way Mokuba made him sound like a disobedient child. "Well, Seto you work way too much. You need to learn to relax. That's why I wanted to go with you to the concert, but you can't make it because of work." There was a bored note on the word 'work'. "I'd be mad at you, but you said Joey is going to take me, so I forgive you." Mokuba then headed inside.

Kaiba went on to follow after him, when Ryou stopped him, "What did he say? Joey is taking him to some kind of concert?" He asked curiously.

Kaiba shrugged, "Yeah, I talked to him and he said he would do it. That Mutt has no life, so I knew he would be free." He answered.

"Hey watch it, Kaiba. He's my friend." Ryou warned much to Kaiba's amusement.

"Well, how much of a friend are you being, hanging with the one person he despises?" Ryou went quiet, but then only smiled. Kaiba frowned.

"Kaiba, I am Joey's friend, but I'm also yours. But, I'm warning you… If this is some sick game you're playing on Joey I swear I'll make you regret it."

"Humph… Relax, Ryou. I simply want him to take Mokuba to the concert nothing more or less." Studying the CEO a little longer he finally sighed and gave up. Both walked in and went their separate ways.

"Hey, Ryou, what took so long?" Anzu asked as he sat down at the table. He smiled and shook his head. She let it go and both decided to go and play some games. Mokuba had long since faded into the busy arcade games, while Kaiba found a table to sit at.

Today was a very uneventful day, "Hm, I wonder what time Mr. Laish is going to send that file…" He went on thinking about his precious company.

About thirty minutes passed and Joey found himself separated from Tristan, he looked around and then figured he'd be in the back rows, since that's where all the really old games were. Back here it wasn't as crowded; in fact it was basically a ghost town.

There was someone back there though, but it wasn't Tristan, it was Mokuba. "Mokuba, what're you doin' here?"  
"Well, at the moment I'm killing this giant insect… What's up?" He replied shooting something on the screen.

"Nothing really, I was just lookin' for Tristan. Have ya seen him?" He asked, and watched as Mokuba slaughtered another insect minion. "Hey, you're good at this game." Pretty soon, Joey forgot about everyone and focused on watching this young Kaiba beat each level easily.

Neither one saw Kaiba watching. The brunette stared over at the two with a small smile tugging at each corner of his lips; he had been in this same spot for over ten minutes. Mokuba and Joey were such great friends, and Joey didn't treat him like a child. Which Kaiba had to admit was one thing he liked about the Mutt but also despised. Although happy to know Mokuba had dependable friends, it got tiring hearing how wonderful _they_ were all the time. He sighed, it was a pleasant sight to see his brother laughing he finally admitted.

After letting them play a couple of minutes more he walked up to them, "Mokuba we have to go."

Mokuba nodded defeating the final boss, and then he sat up. The young raven-haired boy waved to Joey before turning back to his brother. "I'll go wait out by the front, see ya Joey." Kaiba nodded and he took off. Joey stood uneasily under Kaiba's gaze and for some reason Kaiba felt a little uncomfortable as well. Joey blushed slightly under Kaiba's stare, causing Kaiba to smile for no reason…


	3. Chapter 3

**In My Arms**

He smiled at Joey's slight blush. '_Getting to you is just so easy Wheeler.'_

"So, I told Mokuba about you taking him to that concert. He's very much looking forward to it, so you can't get out of it now understand?" He said more than asked, dropping the smile for a straight out glare.

Joey shifted his weight to his right, "Yeah, I know. I wouldn't go backing outta somethin' like that after promising to take him. So don't get all rude and stuff like that." Joey shot back slightly hurt at the accusation. "I'm a man of my word Kaiba."

Kaiba turned around, "Seven 'o' clock, Saturday."

Joey tilted his head to the side, "What?"

The ever-serious brunette sighed, "The concert starts at eight. Therefore be at my mansion at seven 'o' clock on Saturday. Do you understand, or do I need to break it down some more?" He asked, not even facing the do- Joey.

Joey growled, "Alright, I get it. Sheesh, I'll be there Saturday at seven." He concurred.

Kaiba nodded and started walking away. Tristan and Anzu came running at the seething blonde. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, as they approached. After he didn't say anything she finally looked over in the direction his eyes were set on and she saw the retreating form of the loveable CEO. Anzu sighed, "Well, forget about it alright? Come on, the pizza is starting to get cold, let's go back and eat."

Joey sighed and smiled, '_Yeah, I shouldn't be wastin' time on that insensitive jerk… Yet, he can't be all that cruel, could he? What about what happened at school? … Or was that only my imagination too?'_ He blinked and nodded, "Yeah, I'm really hungry." The three headed back to the tables, soon joining Ryou.

"What took so long, Seto?" Mokuba asked as he exited the building.

"I was telling Wheeler when the concert started and what time to be at the mansion. And with his low intelligence it's a surprise he-"

"Seto, please don't." Kaiba stared down at his brother in slight confusion. The younger Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Don't talk about him like that okay? Joey is a great guy and he's a lot smarter than you think, really. Promise me you won't say anything horrible to him before the concert comes- I really want to go and see Linkin Park but if you insult him too much, he might not want to go with me." Mokuba's voice became low and gloomy.

"Wheeler swore he wouldn't back out for anything, alright? Don't worry about it." Kaiba assured. It was silent for a second, soon later a black Mercedes pulled up and the two entered the back. Kaiba pulled out his laptop and began working on something work related.

The younger sighed, "Seto, you still haven't promised to leave Joey alone or at least stop insulting him…"

Kaiba said nothing but continued his working. Mokuba frowned and set his gaze out the window. The brunette glanced over and for a second his eyes saddened and his fingers stopped typing. He opened his mouth to say something but at the last moment shook it off and went back to his work. There wasn't a thing he could do to console his brother well aside from promising to be on his best behavior around the dog. But he didn't know if he could keep that promise. Nothing was said between the two all the way back home.

Mokuba ran up to his room without another word to him and Kaiba headed to his study. '_He's mad at me again…'_ He said to himself, referring to the boy upstairs. '_He's mad at me and I don't really understand why.'_ "Do I have any messages?" He asked the butler who waited by the study door.

The man nodded, "Mr. Yatsu has decided to accept your proposition and will sign the contract tomorrow, sir." Kaiba smirked.

"Anything more?" The butler shook his head and Kaiba nodded. The man walked away and the brunette locked the door behind him. Walking over to his desk he placed his briefcase on top of it.

He checked the time before sitting in his seat and unlocked his desk drawers. Pulling out all kinds of papers and sales reports he began his nightly routine of going over his greatest asset- his company. And as usual, he would work until the early hours of the next day. Not that he meant to, he just had to get things done.

* * *

"Mokuba… Mokuba." The young one mumbled rolling over onto his side. There was a small chuckle as he continued to prod his brother awake, "Mokuba." Finally the young Kaiba opened his eyes and turned to see his brother in a black suit. "You can go back to sleep in a minute, I just wanted to apologize for yesterday, okay? I don't want you to be mad at me… I promise to be nice to Joey and stop calling him a dog."

Mokuba sat up and smiled, "Really?!" Kaiba nodded and so did he.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

A lazy hand hit the snooze button. Slowly his eyes opened only to take in the sight of the ceiling. It was only a wistful dream… Only a dream... The raven-haired youth sighed as he climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom. '_I should've known it wasn't real. Seto isn't someone who gives in to people's pleas- not even mine.'_ He thought depressingly. He frowned and gripped the necklace that hung around his neck tightly. He remembered when it was taken, back then they had lots of fun together.

* * *

'_Well, let's see… I have two meetings before school starts and two after… Plus, with the new shipment of computer components coming in, I need to be there to make sure everything carries on properly… This is going to be a long week.'_ He sat up from the bed and sauntered over to his walk-in closet. Removing his robe, he began dressing in his black business suit. He frowned, "I don't even have time to say bye to Mokuba before I go, seeing as I'm already a bit behind. Damn it." He hissed.

He hated not seeing his brother before leaving it made the rest of the day very dull and dismal. He loved catching the wave and smile as he left their massive estate. But he twitched an eyebrow, "He's probably still upset to want anything to do with me anyway."

It was almost lunchtime and he was still working, he was supposed to leave for school long before but since when did he stick to a plan? Kaiba sighed, brushing his bangs out of his eyes and stopping to check his watch. With a frown he went back to his work. His work; nothing more important than that… Nothing, other than a younger brother who was growing up fast and becoming someone Kaiba could no longer keep satisfied by himself. He could no longer make the once clingy child that followed like a shadow and idolized him completely happy. His eyes narrowed, a heavy glare ready to melt the laptop screen in front of him.

It's not like it was so different now. Mokuba still loved and saw him as a great role model, but he made friends. Not just a few here and there, but many. Most of his time was spent with his friends. Everything was spent with them, not that Kaiba could really say anything. '_But, I have important things to take care of. A company to run and keep alive, projects to complete, promises to fulfill… Promises…'_

There were many things that Kaiba could not grasp or relate with. He never said the word love to anyone but Mokuba and even then it was only in private- or when forced. He never succumbed to anyone's will on his own, it was always by force and done reluctantly. Another thing was he hardly ever kept his word, his promises. Though many, including Kaiba, would disagree with that.

There were many promises he made and kept, many times he returned the favor or settled the score. Countless times actually. But those were the big things; the little promises were somehow lost. When he swore to Mokuba he'd be home by midnight and he didn't come until four in the morning. When he assured they'd have breakfast or lunch or dinner together, he never could make it. And when he promised to take him somewhere- spend time with him… Work was always in the way and his first priority.

'_A company is difficult to run Mokuba knows that. He knows I'd spend every moment with him if I could, but as it is I can't.'_ He said flatly to himself, trying to resolve the uneasiness, the guilt he always felt when it came to letting Mokuba down in some way, which he always seemed to do, which he always did so easily, impeccably.

He shook his head slightly, "This is no time to be thinking of personal problems. This is my work, my life. I can't be bothered with such thoughts right now. Such things are to be saved for home, work is what's important now." He reminded and like the emotionless robot he always became, he rid his mind of anything Mokuba related and was able to focus on his precious business.

Of course he was worked up, Mokuba's expression just last night had troubled him. Had his little brother truly been that upset over Kaiba's insults and comments about the blonde? Were they really such good friends that he would be angry with him for treating Wheeler like a pathetic dog- the dog that he obviously and always would be? It was disconcerting as always, this feeling of hurting Mokuba. But it wasn't the first time and most likely wouldn't be the last, yet still hit the older brother hard and the face filled with disappointment and sadness and a tinge of anger mirrored in his sharp brain.

And even if the remarks and verbal abuse wouldn't stop, Kaiba would do something; _something_ to make Mokuba happy and proud of him. Perhaps because seeing him in such despair pained him or because he caused the look on his brother's face, or maybe both. Whichever, it was far too much to forget and ignore. And regardless of how strong and dead serious he was and how straight-lipped and hard headed, Mokuba was more important than any of it- even if nobody believed it.

As it passed a bit after noon, he struggled with the insane proposition going on in his head. '_It's preposterous, crazy and absolutely unnecessary. Simply pointless.'_ He tried to reason with the other half of his brain, the one filled with whatever concerns the CEO held within his body. "It's not even worth thinking about. It'd be absolutely ridiculous to ask **_that_**." He explained but the hesitance wouldn't leave, despite his own disliking of this 'plan' he was going to do it… For Mokuba…

About twelve-thirty, he locked up everything in his office, including the door on the way out and headed for Domino High. He already missed about three classes, but with being that he is and as smart as he was, it didn't really matter, now did it?

**Domino High**

**South Entrance**

_**1:19 p.m.**_

He exited the limousine before the chauffer could get his door. Kaiba's shoes hit hard against the solid pavement, the surroundings quiet with the faint sounds of birds chirping and trees blowing in the gentle winds. It was a beautiful day, though Kaiba never noticed it and didn't now as he entered the school building.

School was almost over and done, though he hadn't even spoken any words to the blonde- not even as he saw him in class or in the hall, partly keeping his promise to Mokuba- not that he'd confess to it. But, he'd make his younger brother happy. It only meant doing something he really couldn't stand to do, though he would. It would fortunately be for only one night and that's it. After the concert, all would return to normal and he wouldn't have to force himself to keep his mouth shut.

And here he was waiting, by his locker… His locker, the one incidentally only a few away from the other's- something he always found ironic. He was waiting for the mutt to come get his stuff so that he may ask him something. Though he grew the more agitated, because Seto Kaiba hated waiting for anyone, save his young brother. '_This is a complete waste of time…'_ …But despite the silent whining in his head he'd follow through and of course, this would be done flawlessly and right.


	4. Chapter 4

**In My Arms**

"Hey Joey, guess what?" Yugi asked in the uppermost of feelings.

"What?" He inquired giving the other his full attention. He felt somewhat relieved to see such an excitement and wide-eyed jubilee in his friend. It'd been a long while since anything happy resonated on his pubescent face.

"Well, I was going to wait until we got to my house to tell you but I can't hold it in any longer... Yami and I are going to America!" His voice just about bounced off the walls with happiness and surprise.

Joey's eyes widened in shock, and then he smiled, "Like in a trip? That's cool."

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, we'll be there about a week and then come back here… But, it won't be just the two of us- I was hoping you and the others would come to- you know it'd be fun, all of us in America for a week. What do you think?" Yugi asked, hopeful.

Joey was stunned, dumbfounded. "Uh, yeah…"

"You don't sound so enthused about it. Oh," Yugi smiled sincerely, "you don't have to worry about the cost, grandpa is paying for everyone and everything." He assured. "I know it's completely out of the blue but that's how it came to us and we thought it'd be a good thing for everybody. And-"

Joey chuckled a little, "No, it's cool, Yug'." He cut in, "Actually, it- it's awesome! Getting away from this place for a while would be absolutely great about now. I'd love to go, Yugi." He said smiling, still a bit surprised.

Yugi's smile widened, "Great! I'll go find Anzu and Tristan so we can head over to my house and tell Yami, alright?" Joey nodded and the little guy ran off to find their friends.

The blonde walked over to his locker and was starting to imagine himself in America, relaxing and getting away from all the bad things in his life. Even if it were only a short while, it'd give him time to recharge, hopefully. '_It'll be a nice vacation and joy to be myself and have fun with my friends. I can't imagine better timing for this.'_

"Wheeler we need to talk." A voice suddenly intruded his thoughts sending a chill down his spine. '_Terrific. The only person I don't need to see right now…'_

He turned around and sighed, "Listen, I don't really have the time. I'm waitin' for my friends so you can insult me some other time, alright?" He replied uninterestedly. '_Just go away. I feel good for once.'_

Kaiba's serious glare did not falter, "No, it can't wait. We're going to talk now." He ordered grabbing his arm and dragging him down the hall. Kids looked at them but quickly forgot what they saw as blue eyes burned into each one of them.

"Hey, let go of me right now." He growled, trying to pry the other's hand off. "You're hurting me dammit." He hissed, as the grip grew tighter. With a sudden jerk, Kaiba threw him into an empty classroom and he followed, closing the door behind him. For a second there were only the sounds of Joey's groans as he rubbed his arm. Kaiba's eyes and tone did not change, at the moment he seemed as dead as ice. He stood only a few feet away but his look seemed as if he were so far away, he was almost not there.

"What the hell is your problem?" He asked, ready to bolt for the door.

"I want to ask you something, that's all." He replied, same manner, same tone.

"I told you I was busy doesn't that register wit' you? Damn, it feels like you broke my arm. And if it was just a stupid question, why'd ya have to drag me all the way into a damn classroom?" He wanted to know, he was growing tired of dealing with this maniac. It was stupid to have feelings for this man, he knew. Perhaps it was just infatuation, one could only hope either way he wasn't feeling much affection for him now.

Kaiba sighed. "Stop being such a child." He said, "I didn't want any distractions, for what I am to ask is not 'stupid'." He added, coolly.

Joey rolled his eyes and sigh in exasperation. "Well, what is it?"

'_So impatient- just like a pathetic scoundrel.'_ He sighed inwardly and nodded. "Come over for dinner tonight." He replied evenly.

"W-What?" Joey asked a bit flustered.

He refrained from rolling his eyes, '_Sheesh, I'm not asking you out or anything, you idiot. It's just dinner with me **and** Mokuba.'_ "Mokuba is going to be home and I was thinking he'd love it if you were there." He explained. '_He's happy when you're around.' _He watched as something like relief washed over the other and he saw when the face became suddenly disappointed and then finally a mask of uncaring and indifference came in effect. However Kaiba was a master of reading faces and he could see dissatisfaction behind those brown eyes.

"Mokuba is a friend of mine, I love the little guy like a brother, but I can't. I'm supposed to be heading over to Yugi's house and all." He said meaning no. Kaiba held back the shock and disbelief like a pro. Joey sighed, "Well, I have to get going and find my friends." He said. He was almost away from this demanding jerk.

The blue-eyed teen stood and grabbed his arm, "No-wait." He commanded, losing his neutral tone.

Joey turned to face him, "I told you; I can't. I already promised-"

"Then break it." He ordered. He was a bit angry and he was starting to show it. '_I offer him a chance into my home and to eat with me, and he refuses? Who does he think he is?'_ He was insulted, offended.

"You don't make or keep friends by breaking promises to them." He said, speaking as if Kaiba were a five year old. '_Do we have to do this now? I just want to relax and not worry about my feelings for you.'_

"You must have dinner with us." He demanded and Joey narrowed his eyes at him. But Kaiba pulled him away from the door and stared intensely into his browns. "You can't say no." He said lowly.

Joey sighed, damn it all he felt kind of bad for him. "Let me guess, you promised Mokuba I'd come over tonight." '_You shouldn't make promises you are capable of breaking. Didn't anyone tell you that?'_

Kaiba scoffed, "Of course not." And returning to the tender façade, "But I know it would mean so much to him if you came…" more silence ensued as Joey started to think over the idea. But the cunning and master-of-emotion brunette knew he needed to push a little more to win the blonde over. "Joey… _please_, you need to come." He added, his anger and emotionless expressions replaced with pretend desperation.

How could he refuse this- his enemy, his infatuation, those blue eyes beseeching? He shut his eyes and nodded, "I'll tell my friends that I won't be staying for dinner. What time do you want me to come over?" He asked. '_If only you knew how horribly attractive you are to me. I knew I wouldn't be able to say no to you.'_

Kaiba did his best to keep the smirk from revealing itself and wore the mask of a grateful and appreciative man. "Thank you, it means a lot to me; you taking Mokuba to that rock concert and you coming tonight. It means more than you know." He replied with a smile and with such a gentle voice that Joey couldn't believe was real.

Joey lost himself in those mystifying orbs of blue, forgot all morals and reality, time was stopped for him as the two stood there somehow now only a foot or so apart. It meant a lot to the blonde that he was being useful to him in some way. It gave him hope that maybe Kaiba would see something more than the dog he thought he was.

As for now, the brunette let his eyes close gently before looking down at the watch on his wrist, "I need to be leaving. Be at the mansion by seven, not any later." He said and walked away, leaving the other in lost thoughts. With a look of utter satisfaction he walked away. Sure he hated begging, especially to a low-life like Wheeler, but to think of Mokuba smiling and happy made it not so distressing. Besides, it was only one night. And after this weekend, he wouldn't have to deal with being nice to him anymore.

* * *

"Hey, where'd ya go, Joey?" Yugi asked as the blonde slowly walked out. The other didn't reply walking out looking a bit glumly.

"Hey is something wrong?" Tristan added,

And Anzu finished, "Did something happen?"

Joey smiled warmly at the concern plaguing his dear friends, "No, it's nothing. I just wanted to tell you that I can't stay all night at your place Yug'. I need to leave at about six or so because my dad wants me home early, that's all." He lied.

Yugi frowned, "Oh okay."

Nobody bugged him about it anymore. They all knew his dad and how he was, even though they wanted to help, wanted to say something, they knew how embarrassing it was to Joey. He hated that they knew, it made him feel weak and more like a dog than he cared to admit but lying to them was even worse. He knew using it as an excuse was bad, he should've just told them the truth but then he'd have to get the third degree of why he'd say yes and they'd probably confront Kaiba and well he didn't want to imagine what would follow after that.

"So, Yugi told us about this trip. I'm totally stoked!" Anzu said, brightening the mood.

"Yeah, it sounds great." Tristan cheered.

Joey and Yugi both smiled. "It does, doesn't it? I can't wait!" Joey exclaimed, glad to have the focus off him.

They walked in high spirits towards Yugi's home. Everyone smiling and thinking about the fun things there were to do in the 'country-of-the-free'. They couldn't wait to leave, "Yugi in all the excitement I didn't get to ask when are we leaving to America?" Anzu asked.

"Well, the idea came suddenly and they have a special on airline tickets right now," He paused and took a deep breath, "so we are leaving this weekend. On Saturday." He answered and Joey's spirits dropped enormously. _Of all days…'_

Everyone looked at him and grew concerned over the shock on his face. "What is it- is something wrong?" Anzu asked, turning completely and standing in front of him. "Joey, you are gonna be able to come with us aren't you?"

The blonde hesitated, he wanted so badly to go on this trip. He needed to get away, '_God, I couldn't stay here without my friends… I wouldn't survive! But, dammit… If I break my promise, Kaiba will hunt me down and kill me!'_ He thought, unsure of what to do.

"Please say you're still coming with us, Joey." Yugi pleaded.

"Yeah, I mean it's a free trip to America, dude. Whatever you have planned here can definitely be rescheduled, right?" Tristan added.

'_I don't want to let them down, they're my friends… Argh, yeah, these are my friends not Kaiba. And Mokuba will understand, he'll understand that I really want to get away. It doesn't matter what Kaiba thinks of me, yeah…'_ Feeling a bit more confident he smiled, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya guys. Everything is okay, I can't wait for this Saturday!"

The others were still a bit troubled by his sudden drop in mood and then quick reboot. But as they continued walking again they started to smile and talk about the things happening around the school. "What's great is when we come back we'll only have a week until the school dance! I bet I can find some beautiful accessories to go with my dress. Yugi smiled at her and nodded in agreement."

He hugged him tightly as soon as he walked in, "Thank you, thank you, _thank_ you!" He exclaimed hugging him even more. "You're so great, Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed in his usual upbeat mannerism.

Kaiba embraced the warm welcoming for a second or two before gently pushing him back, "And what exactly did I do to deserve such a nice reception?" He asked, allowing a real smile to grace his lips.

"You know, for inviting Joey to come have dinner with us. That was so cool and unexpected, thank you so much. This is going to be a fun night!" Kaiba relished in his brother's cheerful glee. It was always wonderful to please his brother than to be the one that causes him pain. Even if it meant degrading his ability to cheer his brother up and Mokuba so clueless to the hurt inside him when seeing Joey made him happier than being with him.

Then something caught his attention, "Wait a minute, Joey is only coming over for dinner. After that he's leaving." He made clear.

Mokuba frowned, "Aw, come on Seto, Joey hasn't really been in our mansion before. I've got to show him my room and the swimming pool and the game room, _please_. Plus all the other cool stuff." He implored.

'_No way- I'm not going to let that dog wander loose in here.'_ "I'll think about it, alright?" He replied, though he already knew his answer. "Now then, I need to shower and get dressed." He smiled once more and started up the stairs. After Kaiba was three steps up, Mokuba turned around,

"Seto," He called and the brunette stopped. "Thank you, really. I know you don't like Joey but he's one of my friends, and I know it was only because of me why you even thought to invite him in the first place… So thanks."

Kaiba didn't reply and continued walking up. '_Mokuba, I've done more to you than I care to admit. You should never have to apologize to me.'_ His mood became more depressing with each step he took.

* * *

They were all laughing at themselves and their inability to dance. Well, besides Anzu- whom held the highest score, even when Joey tried to trip her- the boys were all in dead last. "Ah, you show off." Tristan stated as Anzu beat her old score. 

"Anzu you're such a great dancer. Don't you think so Joey?" Yugi asked.

Joey folded his arms across his chest, "Whatever. I could do better than that, I'm just not in the zone today." He covered.

"Ah, just face it Joey. You suck." Tristan teased.

"Hey, I did better than _you_!" He shouted.

"I was just letting you get ahead of me, I know how upset you get when you're in dead last!"

"Oh yeah?" They started to wrestle a bit, laughing and punching each other jokingly. Yugi and Anzu sighed and went to freshen their drinks. When they came back the two boys had stopped and were panting.

"So, anyway, Joey it's your turn." Yugi reminded. Joey composed himself and stood up straight.

"I'm gonna beat you Anzu," He promised and looked over at her. She crossed her arms across her chest and shook her head. "I'm gonna do it right-" He stopped as right behind her on the wall was a clock. It was already six-thirty! _Be at the mansion by seven not any later…_ "Oh man, I've gotta get goin'! He'll kill me if I'm late!" He shouted.

They all stared over to the clock. "Well, I can come with you- it gets pretty dangerous at night you know."

Joey shook his head, '_and let you know I'm going to see Kaiba? No way…'_ He smiled, "Naw, it's fine. But I better get goin' I'm already late as it is. I'll see you guys later." He grabbed his jacket and waved.

"Wait are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" Tristan asked again.

"I'm sure, but thanks." They were all worried; the street Joey lived on wasn't exactly the greatest. People were always getting mugged and beaten up. For the most part none messed with Joey because of his reputation. Still, there was always a chance…The blonde stepped out and sighed, "Damn, I'm gonna be late…" He mumbled as soon after took off into a run.

Joey collapsed before the mansion gates, totally out of breath. The whole way he was running, and finally his legs gave out. He leaned against the wall and pulled himself up with the help of the gates. He leaned over and pressed the intercom button. He was twenty minutes late and he was desperately worried about Kaiba's response to him.

A couple of seconds went by until he heard someone on the other end. "Joey is that you?" The gentle voice asked and he knew who it was.

"Hey, Mokuba, yeah, could you let me in?" He replied.

"Okay!"

Joey stumbled to the door and before he had the chance to knock it swung open. "Hey, it's about time you showed up!" The raven-haired boy called out giving him a small hug. He let the blond in and closed the large door behind them.

The blonde sighed, "I'm sorry. I lost track of time and when I finally realized how late it was, I ran all the way here. Sorry, I'm so late." He apologized.

Mokuba smiled, "It's no problem. Seto had a feeling you'd be late anyway, so he had told the cooks to serve dinner at eight instead of seven." He smiled, "I guess Seto was right about you for once." He laughed a little.

Joey blushed in embarrassment, '_How terrific. He just knew I'd be late… I bet he was insulting me and making fun of me. Calling me a dog or something.'_

"Well, come on, we better head to the dining room. This is so cool; I'm having dinner with you and Seto. I'm so glad Seto was able to get off early. Lately he's been spending more and more time at work. He goes in before he goes to school and comes home really late…" Joey was stunned with how Mokuba was speaking just now. Was the excitement in his voice just a few seconds ago only fake?

But before Joey could comment, "But, he's here- and so are you! This is so great. Come on, he's already waiting for us." Mokuba said, the happiness returning. But as genuine and real as the cheerfulness and smile seemed, Joey knew that it must be just a mask to hide how he really felt. Sadly Mokuba was good at concealing emotion, and he had to wonder '_Does Seto know how much Mokuba is hurting?'_

They entered and sat down at the table. Kaiba was already sitting down on the end, in the middle chair. Mokuba sat on his right and Joey to his left. "So, you finally decided to show up. Do you enjoy having Mokuba wait for you?" He asked quite crossly. Mokuba's eyes saddened as they looked at him, pleading with him not to start something. Kaiba waved one of his servants over, "Tell them everyone is here, you may serve." He whispered into his ear and soon after the man disappeared through the door behind Kaiba.

Kaiba stared intensely at Joey, '_what does Mokuba find so interesting about him and his friends? Joey is so loud, rude and boorish. He gets below average grades, dresses atrocious, he's too carefree- doesn't think about the consequences, doesn't have any backbone or dignity… He's irresponsible, and so many other things. What makes him so appealing? Why does my brother enjoy spending time with this loser?'_

Mokuba studied his brother's face and frowned, '_I wish he'd stop looking at Joey like he wants to kill him. Why does he have to hate them so much? Can't he see how strong, funny and great Joey and the others are?'_

'_Aw man, why is he staring at me like that?' _Joey inwardly sighed; he could tell by the look on Kaiba's face that he wasn't through with him. His body felt weak and his heart was burning, '_I knew I shouldn't have agreed to have dinner tonight…'_


	5. Chapter 5

**In My Arms**

It was the most painful silence Joey had ever eaten through. The tension and unspoken words were killer; he could feel the insults he was sure the brunette was holding back. He could sense the apprehension in Mokuba's heart. Fearing an argument would erupt. Joey could feel it all because it's exactly what he felt, what he was afraid of. He couldn't take it. It was way too quiet for his liking.

Of course there was one thing he could do to end this unsettling calm, though it would probably land him in the hospital savagely beaten by an angry older brother. He gulped; he had to tell him, Kaiba and especially Mokuba. And the sooner he got it off his chest the better. He warily glanced over at Kaiba who he was thankful wasn't glaring at him. Then his attention set on the one across from him and he swallowed his last fear before clearing his throat and opening his mouth. "There's something I need to tell ya, but I know you aren't gonna like it." He said speaking mostly to the younger Kaiba. Kaiba's eyes flitted towards the nervous blonde and he suddenly felt very angered by something. Perhaps it was his words, or maybe more of the tone in which the words were drenched in.

"What is it, Joey?" Mokuba asked lightly and completely oblivious.

The smile suddenly adorning the raven-haired child's face was heartbreaking. He'd be so upset with him after this. He was looking forward to this he could tell and now… Now he was about to break a promise that he had sworn to both Kaiba brothers he'd keep. "It's about Saturday," He began shakily.

Mokuba blinked once and tilted his head slightly to the side, "You can't wait to go to the concert? I'm so excited too! It's gonna-"

"Mokuba let him finish what he was saying." Kaiba cut in, his mood becoming foul and grim by the second. By each word that left the blonde's mouth. He was starting to lose his cool and up until now he had tried not to do anything too disrespecting to the mutt all was about to change tonight, he knew by the expression on that pathetic face. He fixated his attention on the blond struggling to say his words.

"Hm?" Hazel eyes stared into grim blues confusingly.

"It's obvious to see the mutt has bad news." He informed his young brother.

"Joey?" He asked, bringing his concentration back to his closest friend.

Joey took a deep breath, "Mokuba- you don't know how hard this is to say. Really, I'd never want to hurt you and I'd…"

Mokuba frowned sadly, feeling so bad to cause his friend such turmoil. The blonde was hesitating and the pre-teen didn't like it. He smiled softly, "Whatever it is, Joey, just say it." He said so understandably.

Another long breath, "Mokuba, I can't take you to that concert. Yugi and the others got some tickets to go to America and they want me to go so badly… They begged me and I, I know I promised I'd take you and you know I'd never break a promise to you if it wasn't so important. Mokuba I-"

"It's okay…"

"I feel so bad and I swear once I-" Joey stopped and blinked stunned, "W-What did ya say?" He asked, unsure whether he heard the boy's response.

Hazel eyes looked up at brown eyes and smiled, "… It's okay… I understand that you have other things in your life. Go on this trip to America and have a fun time." He said with a happy tone. He seemed a bit down but moreover he appeared to be truly happy.

"But I thought, I thought you were looking forward to this… If you're mad then please tell me." He hoped Mokuba would take it well but, this was way more than he expected.

He sighed softly, "I do really want to go and I'm disappointed but," He bit his lip and shook his head, "You can't stop living your life because of me. America is a lot of fun; Seto and I went there a couple of years ago. I know you'll love it there and," He smiled enthusiastically, "Just remember to bring me back something good, alright?" He added.

The blonde was speechless for a second or two, "Mokuba…" He sighed and smiled thankfully, "Alright, I'll bring ya something really cool, I promise."

"But what good are your promises now?" A cold, angry voice broke in.

"Seto," The younger one started knowing what was about to happen.

He ignored, "How can you sit there and graciously accept his lame apology? Wheeler, you aren't sorry- all you care about is some pathetic trip! You swore you'd take him and now what? Just because of some little thing with your friends?" He scolded, "You're nothing but a-"

Joey stood to his feet and met Kaiba's glare dead on. '_I am sorry, how dare he try an' explain my feelings!'_ "I'm what? Nothing but a what?" He replied, the anger within him rising.

"Please stop you guys!" Mokuba shouted but nobody paid much attention to him.

Kaiba's eyes glistened so very darkly and heatedly, "You're nothing but a fuckin' hypocrite." He answered evenly. The blonde's resolve faded as he was hit with the calm fury etched in Kaiba's words. "You go on and on about friendship and keeping promises only to go and disregard your own words? You talk bad about me and judge me when it turns out you're just like me." He added. "You are nothing but a hypocrite." He repeated.

"He's nothing like you! So stop it!" Mokuba exclaimed before he could stop himself. "Stop talking about Joey, he didn't do anything wrong!" Mokuba defended staring at his brother irately. "Stop treating him this way! You were the one that was initially supposed to take me anyway! Leave him alone!" He demanded.

Kaiba stared over slowly at the form now standing guard over the blonde. Hurt and betrayal was threatening to reveal its self through those hot, burning blues, "Oh yes," He paused staring into those hazel eyes which –Kaiba was sure- were blazing with hatred for him. He nodded, "Let's defend the mutt. He is as you said a better brother than I could ever be." He spoke coolly yet dejectedly. Before Mokuba could reply to those words the blue-eyed brunette was walking away.

The room was silent again. Though it was colder and the quiet so much more heart wrenching as the door was gently closed behind him. Tears began to blur hazel eyes as the young Kaiba cried tears that were long overdue. Joey wanted to say something- anything… But what was there to say?

He couldn't think of anything at all. For he was having a hard time trying to figure everything out and as he placed his arm on Mokuba's shoulder the boy flinched and ran away- through the opposite door Kaiba exited. He stood there feeling so ashamed and angry, he had no reason to blame himself. He didn't do anything wrong, right? "Right?" He whispered. A couple more seconds rolled by and finally Joey ran off in the direction of the younger Kaiba.

* * *

He escaped into the solitude of his office. He swallowed the big lump in his throat and exhaled deeply. His eyes shut closed tightly for a moment before relaxing and cooling. "What the hell happened?" He asked himself. What did he do? Why did he do that?

There was no excuse; he humiliated himself _and_ his little brother in front of Joey Wheeler. The anger returned. He growled lowly in frustration and threw down a vase that once stood on the small table beside his desk. A loud crash of glass breaking sounded as he took another long breath. Only the great Seto Kaiba could make his own brother hate him. He shook his head, "I do the best I can…" He lifted his necklace in his hand and opened it up. Staring at the picture of Mokuba he frowned, "I'm sorry that's not enough." He whispered, finally letting the anger transform itself into pity and self-degrading. His cell phone buzzed and everything blurred behind its montone ring.

"Understand? Good. Gather the information together and leave them on my secretary's desk. It's a simple enough task, don't screw it up." He commanded. There was a quick response and then he hung up the phone.

He sighed lightly and turned on his computer, "Hm, I'll have to do everything else myself, apparently." He scowled shaking his head. Getting back to the work sitting before him he took a moment to look away from his desk and towards the door. It was nagging him; he wanted to check on Mokuba but "No He's fine, he's probably in his room right now," '_With Joey most likely…'_ His expression dimmed. "No, it's been twenty minutes since I left the dining room, Wheeler's gone by now." '_But after what you said, maybe Joey decided to stay and comfort **your** brother.'_

"That dog needs to learn to mind his own business. He needs to leave Mokuba alone; he's no good for him. '_According to Mokuba, you are no good for him. He wishes everyday for you to be like Joey or Yugi and stop being you.'_ Kaiba closed his eyes and shook his head. "Terrific. I'm talking to myself again." He mumbled. '_Maybe I should go check on him.'_ He narrowed his brows and pondered on his next move.

* * *

He ran up and down the hallways, opening and closing doors left and right but still, he couldn't find Mokuba's room. And now, well now, believe it or not, he was lost. "There are so many turns and floors and ways to go, how am I supposed to find the stairs again?" Joey mumbled to himself. He was walking down a dark hallway he didn't recall seeing but then, he ran off after Mokuba without taking in account where he was going.

"Man, I'm gonna be stuck in this place until the day I die." He whined. He couldn't even find a maid or butler to ask directions. "Damn my luck!" He shouted out. So many hallways, so many doors, Joey was sure he had to have opened at least a hundred doors by now. "I don't even know if Mokuba is on this floor." Running his hand through his air he breathed in slowly and exhaled. "Maybe I should just try an' find the way outta here…" Looking around though proved that that too, was going to be hard to find.

He went on in silence, mentally trying to note where he'd been. His mind was blank though and it didn't help that all the walls looked the same.

Kaiba locked his office behind him and headed up the stairs, briefcase in hand. He'd check on Mokuba in the morning, deciding that Mokuba might want to be alone for the night and sleeping on it would give each one of them a better perspective in the morning. As he reached the top step, he realized one of his servants was calling him,

"Mr. Kaiba sir," He stopped and turned slightly at the form approaching, "Is Mr. Wheeler intending on staying the night or should I inform the driver to wait longer?"

"What are you talking about? Wheeler hasn't left yet?" He asked anger reviving. The servant shook his head. He glared, "Tell him to wait, Wheeler will be leaving shortly." He replied and the man nodded and walked away. '_Damn. He is still here.'_ Kaiba had hoped and figured Mokuba wouldn't be in the mood for company and would send Joey home. But as it seemed, Kaiba was wrong on predicting Mokuba's actions. He walked down the hallway.

As he approached his brother's door he hesitated. If he stepped in and Joey and him were having a fun time, he'd screw it up and Mokuba would be mad again. There was no doubt in Kaiba's mind what his younger brother thought of him. He knew Mokuba was tired of him and blamed him for never being home or working too late. He frowned.

Walking the opposite way he clenched his fists and had the urge to punch something but wouldn't. After all, Mokuba hated it when his older brother lost his temper. It embarrassed him more than anything when he grew angry. If only he were calmer and nicer, '_Like him.'_ Running his hands through his hair he shook off his irritation, his bitterness, and yes his jealousy.That got to him the most, the fact that he was jealous of Joey Wheeler, The low street dog from Domino High a guy with no dignity or self-respect. This truth was consuming, was mind-boggling. Why should he feel so threatened by this mongrel? Why does Mokuba prefer the mutt to him? Why?

"Man, where the hell am I goin'?" A voice shouted through the dim hall. Kaiba halted his step and thoughts, did he just here something? Listening more carefully he heard the sound of retreating footsteps. After some more time he raised an eyebrow in exasperation and slowly walked towards the fading form.

As he concluded, it was the mutt. Joey walked looking left and right confusingly. "Lost are we?"

Joey stopped, a blush settling on his face. '_Oh man, why couldn't Mokuba or the help have found me?'_ Turning around finally he shuffled his feet. "… Yeah…"

Kaiba gawked at him irately; this was whom he was jealous of. This incompetent, pathetic imbecile was whom Mokuba wasted his time with… With a lost sigh he turned and began walking away. Joey blinked and then started following him, keeping a few feet distance between them.

Not long after they reached the stairs and the blonde stopped in shock. He'd been wandering the halls for some time now and it only takes a minute for Kaiba to find it for him. Kaiba stopped before the staircase and turned to face Joey. "There's a car already waiting for you out front." He informed.

The blonde nodded and started to walk down, when he suddenly froze in place. Kaiba sighed and turned to see what was taking the blonde so long only to tense up. "Mokuba." He whispered.

The boy stood there distant and quiet. His eyes were red; evidence he'd been crying. Joey took a step towards him but the raven-haired child shook his head. "I," He began and both older teenagers went completely silent. "I told the driver to go home. I want Joey to stay the night, seeing as it is already late and all." He said, looking up at Kaiba. "Seto is that alright?" He asked.

Kaiba stared down at his young brother and for a second glanced at the other, "That doesn't really matter now does it?" He replied, "You have school tomorrow so don't stay up too late." He added and walked away. There was nothing at all in Kaiba's mind other than his brother's apparent disobedience. He couldn't believe he went behind his back for Joey. '_For him.'_

"Seto," Mokuba called out. "Please don't do that." He pleaded, the hurt and pain escaping.

Kaiba turned, "Do what?" He asked bitterly.

"Get so angry over nothing." He answered softly.

The brunette shifted his sight on Joey and then stared off at nothing, "I am sorry for embarrassing you tonight, Mokuba." Was all he said before walking away. Leaving to his room, to get away from his messed up life. To forget about everything that was going wrong in his pitiful existence.

Mokuba shut his eyes tightly for a second or two and exhaled deeply. Joey took a step closer to him, "Mokuba…"

The young one looked up at him and smiled faintly, "Come on, let me show you to your room. It's up here next to mine." Joey cautiously trailed behind, not sure if he wanted to stay or not. Mokuba stared down after the hall, which held Kaiba's room and whispered, "I'm sorry for everything." He turned and kept walking down the opposite hallway. "Here it is right here." He pointed.

Joey was stunned at the massive bedroom; it was four times bigger than his own back home. Mokuba showed him the towels and explained everything and then simply left. Lying down on his bed he frowned at the ceiling. He didn't realize how it was here. He never guessed how big this place was, how wealthy Kaiba really was until now. But he grimaced, the thing that shocked him the most wasn't the mansion but the large bridge that kept the Kaiba brothers apart. He never in a million years, had thought Kaiba and Mokuba's relationship was so, so "Nonexistent." Had they always been so unaware of each other, or was there a reason for their distance between one another. Joey pulled out his wallet and look at a picture of him and Mokuba together at the little festival they had in Domino a few months ago. With a weak smile he turned out the light and tried his best to get some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

In My Arms 

"Wake up right now, mutt." The voice bellowed coldly. He was aggravated and nowhere near leniency this morning. With a furrow of his brows and in harsh impatience he threw the blankets off the blonde and pulled him off the bed.

A loud thud followed by a groan as the 'mongrel' hit the floor, "What the hell?!" Joey shouted, rubbing his eyes with one hand and his head with the other. His sleepy browns focused on the hostile brunette standing before him, "What the hell's your problem?" He demanded in a growl of bitterness and surprise. Kaiba was quiet as the other stood to his feet, his expression not changing. Joey yawned and stretched a little and then glared back at Kaiba, "What?!" He shouted heatedly

The blue-eyed intrusive teen scoffed, "Get dressed for school quickly. I leave in thirty minutes, be ready or you'll have to walk." He educated sternly. He glared one last time, heavily, before turning and leaving the room.

Joey was left alone fuming "I hate him…" He mumbled under his breath as he looked around the room. His eyes noted a Domino High uniform neatly folded and placed on the shelf beside the bathroom. "Guess, I better hurry up." Walking into the luxurious bathroom he took note of the massive Jacuzzi and walk-in shower. "My bathroom isn't half the size of this…" He spoke astonished. Shaking his head he started removing his clothes.

In his rush down the front porch he ran smack into the limousine. With a groan and exasperated gasp he jumped back and opened the door. Falling into the seat, he shut the door and leaned back panting. The brunette lifted his gaze from the book he was reading and rolled his eyes, "That's what happens when you don't wake up until the last minute." He scolded ignoring the growl emitting from the blonde. He 'humphed' and soon the chauffeur started up the car and they drove off. It was quiet as Joey regained his composure and Kaiba went back to his book.

Now that the morning and sleepiness was wearing down, the topics of just last night were finding their way to Joey's head. It bothered him deeply to think the Kaiba brothers were having such troubles. '_I can't believe he just went off on him last night. Maybe I was wrong about him caring so much for Mokuba…'_

He glanced over at him and he immediately grew puzzled, here was the lunatic from last night- who yelled and hurt his brother yesterday—reading a book. He was cloaked in his cool impenetrable demeanor, something that was missing last night. Was he always this cruel to his younger brother? _No, because Mokuba always talks so highly of him so it couldn't be a routine thing, right? But then, why doesn't he seem bothered by it at all? He's just sitting there reading his book, all calm and content. I don't get it._'

Kaiba could feel those obtuse eyes staring at him. It was disturbing him greatly, "Quit staring at me mutt, or I'll have to cut your eyes out." He warned, not looking up from his book.

The blonde winced, "Do ya hafta threaten violently all the time? You could get in trouble doin' that too much." He said solemnly, looking away, out the window.

Kaiba turned the page, "Hm, in your case I could be sued for cruelty to an animal…" He thought over but said nothing more. Silence reigned.

Joey hated silence, it reminded him too much of home. The quiet before his father returned home, the apprehension of hearing nothing but your own self; The sound of loneliness. "So, about last night…" Joey began, sparking Kaiba's attention, "Is there anythin' you wanna talk about?" He asked not daring to witness the other's expression.

Kaiba huffed, "What is there to talk about?" He asked, as if completely oblivious to the events of last night.

The blonde stared over at him in disbelief. "I'm being serious here." The brunette stared at him the same. Joey shook his head, "About how you blew up at Mokuba and all. I mean he didn't deserve you to yell at him like that and ya humiliated him to no end and-"

"Stay out of it. What goes on between Mokuba and me is between us. There is no reason for you to butt in; we don't need your help Wheeler. In fact, we don't need any help or advise from you or your pathetic, loud, obnoxious friends." He informed crossly. He didn't want to admit his disdain was the cause of harbored envy and vanity over their hold over his brother but it seemed to seep into all his conversations with them, if only a little.

"Well, excuuuse me!" Joey barked, "But ya know, you owe Mokuba an apology 'cause ya never shoulda done that to him." He added.

Kaiba stopped himself from exploding, '_How dare this stupid little dog give me advise on how to treat **my** brother! That's it! I've had it with this mangy mutt- he's crossed the line this time.'_ He inwardly mused. Taking a much-needed breath he calmed himself down, returning the icy mask to his now expressionless features. Joey turned his gaze out the window, and the brunette made no reply to his last comment. Had the blonde gotten through? Or was the silence only masking a scheme in the works? '_Wheeler, I am going to destroy you.'_

* * *

"Hey, Joey I didn't know you and Kaiba had gotten so cozy." Tristan joked as the blonde walked through the doors. "How come you were ridin' with him?" He asked curiously. Joey sighed; the last thing he wanted to talk about was Kaiba. "Well, aren't ya gonna tell me?"

"It's a real complicated story and I don't want to even hear the name 'Kaiba' right now." He griped, "The man is a total smart mouthed jerk." He added, throwing his book bag over his shoulder, "Let's get to class alright?" He pleaded with an irritation too obvious to be overlooked. Tristan nodded and the two headed down the hallway.

* * *

He detoured to an empty classroom, on the phone with an important business associate. After a few words and suggestions tossed back and forth, the call ended. Kaiba smirked as the phone dropped in his pocket. Exiting the room he checked his watch and frowned, couldn't he ever make it to his first class early?

"Mr. Kaiba," The brunette halted his step, paused his thoughts to the sound of the familiar voice. As he turned he saw the girl from the other day. Emily Chaney a transfer student from America he recalled. She smiled brightly, "Thank you so much for your help. I was able to make an almost perfect grade on my test. Without your help I would've failed, so thank you again." The bell rang and so she waved 'bye' before dashing off to first period. Kaiba walked on casually to his classroom.

* * *

It was loud and joyful in the lunchroom. Teenagers chatted on about the same old things and friends sat at their usual table and in routine time. Kaiba sat down in his usual chair, soon after joined with Marik. Joey and Anzu joined up with Yugi and Tristan as Ryou walked by to greet them before heading over to sit beside Kaiba and Marik.

"So, I heard that Joey spent the night at your estate, care to spill any details?" Marik started but Kaiba only glared death at him. He was just ridding the other's existence too…

The gentler of the two smiled, "Surely it couldn't have been all that bad. I know you can't stand him but he's a good-mannered guy, I'm sure he was on his best behavior right?" Ryou commented with only the slightest bit of amusement on his pale cheeks.

The brunette sighed, "How the hell did you two find out about that anyway?" He questioned suspiciously. The two nodded over at the blonde who was busy talking away to Yugi and the others. His cool blues darkened in anger, "That mutt can't shut up for a second." He mumbled. Bringing his attention back to his table, his mood had changed from content to harsh in seconds.

At the risk of getting his head bitten off, "So what happened? What did he do to deserve the murderous thoughts roaming through your head?" He asked.

Kaiba folded his arms across his chest, "He didn't mind his own damn business." He answered clearly and lowly, darting his meaning to Ryou as a warning. He perched his lips slightly and rolled his eyes, a habit he seemed to have developed over time. "The dog doesn't understand the meaning of 'get lost'." He said to Ryou. His tone was bitter and snide. Ryou sighed and excused himself for a moment. Kaiba looked over to Marik, "Wheeler has brainwashed Mokuba."

The other stared at him confusedly, "What?" He dared to laugh but knew better than to laugh at Kaiba.

"He has Mokuba believing I'm some sort of monster- That I am unworthy of him and I treat him cruelly." He spoke darkly, "Thanks to him, Mokuba resents me. He wants me to be just like Wheeler."

Marik snorted, "Your brother is smarter than that, I'm sure he realizes how important and how much ya do for him. I mean come on Kaiba, he raves about you. No matter what he says or does, he'll always look up to **you**. Though," He glanced back at the group of 'perfect' teens, "I don't doubt that he is filling Mokuba's head with negative thoughts about you. Joey can pretend to be all nice and respectful but I know he is up to something." He agreed, "I'm sure Mokuba is still on your side, but who knows… Maybe sooner or later he _will_ ditch you for the blonde dog over there. You should keep your eyes on him, just in case." He warned. Marik had his share of problems with the over-acclaimed team of perfect happiness across the room. Sure he'd done things to cause offense but the several times Ryou tried to bring them together, Tristan or worse Yami would say or hint things that made him infuriated or uncomfortable. He'd seen their judgmental attitudes and weak points despite Ryou's defending and assurance that they were just nervous.

Kaiba sat back and smirked, "It's alright. I am going to ensure that they never interfere again." He stated. Marik raised his brow in curiosity. His voice fell to a mere whisper, "I am going to break him." He explained simply. The two went silent as Ryou joined them once more. '_Wheeler, you're so dumb you won't even realize it.'_

* * *

Joey threw his books into his locker and looked uninterestedly into his reflection. Today wasn't any better than previous ones. He threw his book bag over his shoulder and as he placed his hand upon his locker, another hand landed on top of his. Looking to his side, he jumped startled to see Kaiba of all people.

Those blue eyes were evasive, not allowing anyone to see his emotions. Slowly he closed the locker along with Joey but didn't say anything. Joey was immediately entranced by the lack of coldness and the touch of warmth as the brunette's hand warmed his. "I need to talk to you." Kaiba whispered not angrily, not rudely, just bluntly. His hand fell off the blonde's and slowly the peculiar teen walked away. Joey stood there confused and dumbstruck. Without much thought, he gripped his backpack tighter and followed through the sea of rushing teens. Suddenly, getting to class on time wasn't such a big deal as finding the brunette even if Joey inwardly felt suspicious of the unusual quiet calm of the other.

Soon later, the bell had rung and all the kids had disappeared into classrooms, All except Joey who had lost Kaiba. He stood there feeling abruptly stupid, "Did Kaiba even want me to follow him? Was he just teasing me or did he change his mind?" '_Did he even come to me or was I just daydreaming again?'_ He frowned at that thought because it had happened before, twice actually. With a defeated sigh he came to the conclusion that it was just another rare fantasy he had. He'd follow the cagey brunette into an isolated room and they'd just talk to one another about everything. Yeah, pretty boring dream. The thought of Kaiba ever sitting down and just talking to him was nothing short of an utter fantasy; never happen in this or any lifetime. But that's why he yearned for it and dreamt of it so often. Sometimes even as they argued at one another…

"Mr. Wheeler, shouldn't you be in class?" A familiar, unfriendly voice chastised.

Joey cringed before turning around to face the principal of the school, '_Yeah, great. Caught in the middle of the hallway, minutes after the bell rings, all by myself, by the principal. Yeah, sounds about my luck…'_ He ranted in his head.

"For what reason are you out here and not in class, hmm?" He asked tapping his foot annoyed.

"Well, I-"

"Actually, he was about to help me move some things from my office." Another voice called from behind Joey. The said blonde turned around stunned to say the least at Kaiba's jump to his defense. "If you'd stay in your own office, you'd learn that Joey and I would be absent for the rest of the day." He added further. The older man glared heatedly at the overconfident brunette. Of course, the cunning teen could see hatred written quite clearly over the man's face, "If you'd like to say something to me, Joule, feel free to speak." He offered, emphasizing on the principal's first name. It was obvious the man was angry and ready to smack the smug smirk on the adolescent's face but he wasn't about to let go. With a large exhale he said nothing at all and walked away. Kaiba smiled darkly, it was truly fun flaunting his power. But his focus soon found a new target.

"Uh, Thanks for covering me like that. I'd have a-another week of detention again. So um, thanks." The blonde fumbled on his words, relatively uncomfortable with those blue eyes now fixated on him.

Kaiba smirked and approached the teen stopping when he was at arm's length. "Covering you? But Joey, you are taking the rest of the afternoon off and helping me move some things." He said cluing him in as if it'd already been scheduled.

"W-What?" He asked taking a step back, trying to rid himself of the weird vibe running down his body.

"Hmm, come on." He said coercing him to follow as he started walking away. After taking about six steps and realizing the blonde wasn't following he stopped, "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot; Heel, boy." He called followed by a whistle.

Joey suddenly regained his senses and growled at the incentive, "I'm not some stupid dog!" He shouted. Kaiba played the leader, leading the other out the school doors; a dark smirk playing in his mental mind, as an unclear mask concealed his hidden intentions.

Joey stopped hesitant, as a dark limousine awaited right before them. He stared up and froze. '_He was serious?'_ Questions and many problems roamed his mind. '_What the heck is Kaiba up to? I don't like this.'_

"What's the matter?" The master of emotion asked, opening the car door.

"We're really leavin' the school?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes '_No, the limo is just here for atmosphere.'_ Kaiba nodded, "I said you were going to help me remember?" He asked, his tone seemingly softer than usual. "So come on, get in." He gently ordered.

Joey narrowed his eyes, '_what the hell was that? This has got to be a trap… Once I get in there he's gonna kill me and bury my body somewhere… He's probably mad at me because of last night and so he's come up with this to finish me off… I just know this is a trap.'_ "Right. Come on, I'm not stupid." He replied, not moving from his spot.

Kaiba waved to his driver who was standing at the driver's door, the man got in the limo. His attention then refocused on the blonde, he stared silently at him for a long time. Privately finding the best way to persuade the resisting other. Of course, he knew there was only one way to get to the blonde '_You can catch more bees with honey than vinegar…'_

Slowly the brunette walked up to the one he often referred to as a lowlife dog and without the slightest hint of hostility he reached over and grabbed onto Joey's wrist. Pulling the blonde closer to him, he leaned downward all the while Joey having alarms sounding in his head. Kaiba's lips brushed softly against Joey's ear, "It's really killing me to be civil to you, would you please just stop fighting and come with me?" He whispered in a tone so quiet, so gentle it made him melt instantly.

The hand released its prey and Kaiba pulled back away from the other and headed for the still parked limousine. Trap or no trap, Joey was bewitched by the soft façade created by the as said, master of emotion. He followed him in and soon after the two took off, leaving the school behind and heading supposedly to Kaiba Corporation. But with Kaiba, the said destination was always where one ended up. It was quiet and suspenseful. Joey was beside himself with worry and self-loathing. How could one moment he be standing up to Kaiba and seeing through his scheme and the next falling right into it? How and why was he so easily manipulated? And why did the object of his affections whisper like that in his ear? Did the one sitting right beside him actually like him? His face grew grim, '_Is it all just a big joke?'_

Kaiba was tempted to end the ride and just get the blonde out of his limo but that wouldn't be enough. He wanted to humiliate the blonde and hurt him deeply. He was going to hurt Joey the way the mutt tried to hurt him. Manipulating his own brother against him… Kaiba saw it clearly, although the thought that Joey was just being kind and nice never occurred to him. Everyone was Kaiba's enemy. To Kaiba, everyone was out to get him and most of the time that wasn't paranoia. So the one sitting beside him was just another person to destroy before they destroyed him.

But the blonde was sensing the worst, he could tell by the fearful expression adorning the usually cheerful face. He needed to get Joey as close to him as possible, knowing about the mutt's crush on him and all, it wouldn't be too hard. That way when he tore him apart, it'd have a better deeper effect. But the hard thing was to gain the mutt's total trust.

"Listen, helping me with a few boxes wasn't why I wanted you to come with me," He admitted. To get the blonde to trust him, he'd have to play his part perfectly which honestly wouldn't be too hard considering most of it was true even if he denied feeling guilt over anything.

Joey stared over at him confused and curiosity piqued. "Then why?"

There was a silence, choosing his words were difficult. "I wanted to talk about you." He answered staring over at the bewildered other. His eyes held a hint of something distrustful but Joey was too enthralled by them to see it. "I want to learn things about you that I don't know now." He added. He was moving fast but he wanted Joey to feel overwhelmed with emotion. It was rather entertaining watching the constant confusion and disorientation rush over the gullible blonde. Perhaps this wouldn't be so excruciating after all.

Joey narrowed his gaze suspecting, "I don't understand you," He admitted honestly; "Just this morning you were about ready to kick me out onto the street and now you're actin' weird an' saying you want to learn things about me… Listen, if you're mad at me for last night and if you are plannin' something then just get it over with already please!" He exclaimed, his heart racing in feared anticipation. He knew this was a scheme; it was too much like a dream not to be.

Kaiba smiled, so Joey wasn't buying it at all… He was moving a little too fast obviously but that was fine. He wasn't through yet though. For a second or two there was silence as Kaiba thought carefully his next lines. "Joey," He started out softly, it amazed him how easily the mutt's first name left his mouth. Another silence as his empty stare fell to the carpeted floor, "I don't know how to explain." He seemed to be struggling and Joey was buying this remarkable performance. He breathed deeply, "Just forget it." He said softly.

The brown-eyed blonde watched him completely lost. What the hell was going on? He sure didn't know. '_Is he still playing me? No way, nobody is that good of an actor, right? Right?'_

Joey hesitated and decided to give Kaiba the benefit of the doubt. '_What do I have to lose? Besides my heart…'_ But staring at the brunette now, he seemed to be bearing his soul. He still wasn't sure that this person before him was really being honest but he was going to go along and pray for the best. With all the courage he could muster he reached out and placed his hand on Kaiba's shoulder, shifting a little bit closer to the surprised brunette.

Kaiba looked up taken aback by this action. Did Joey really believe him so soon after he just declared his suspicions? Or did he already realize what he was up to and was simply playing along? Well, Kaiba wasn't about to be outplayed by this lowlife. Going with the motion, Kaiba welcomed the touch by placing his own hand over Joey's. They stared at one another without a word and oddly enough Kaiba felt his own heart start to quicken.


	7. Chapter 7

**In My Arms**

Kaiba removed the hand from his shoulder and stared out the tinted window. He frowned, "You're going to America this Saturday, right?"

The other nodded, "Yeah." '_Here it comes.'_ He mulled over the possible things Kaiba was going to say to him.

"How do I know you aren't lying?" He asked, a bit of his usual tone slipping in.

He narrowed his eyes at the notion, "Why would I lie? I wanted to take Mokuba, but-"

"But you suddenly remembered you were taking a trip to America at the last possible second." And here it came, the grim anger. "You could've come up with a better excuse than that. You know, something a bit more believable."

The blonde grimaced, "It was _after_ you cornered me in the school bathroom." He snapped.

"Oh, of course. You just happen to be going to America on the exact day of this concert thing? A little farfetched even from you." He retorted bitterly.

"A coincidence yeah, but it's not something I made up. I told you I wanted to take Mokuba really. Usually I have the time but this time I couldn't."

Kaiba sat up straight and fixed Joey with a very cold glare, "Right. You 'wanted' to take him but because your little friends asked you, you are obligated to go and break a promise to Mokuba." The brunette smirked, "So I guess I should forget your ranting about keeping promises because you sure don't."

"Ya know what, I don't need to explain anything to you. I have been there for Mokuba more times than I can count- I don't mind- but I've treated him like a brother because I do consider him like one. How dare you say because I couldn't complete one promise to him that I'm some horrible person! When Kaiba you ain't exactly the model brother. _You_ were the one who was s'pposed to take him in the first place, so don't you dare say something about me." He retorted but perhaps if he were one to think rather than rashly open his mouth, he would've rethought that last remark.

Kaiba huffed for once unsure how to counter, Joey had never come out and said that before, in fact in any of their little arguments Mokuba was never mentioned. Kaiba was seething with anger, '_I can't believe he's calling himself a better brother than me, to my own blood.'_ "Mutt, you don't have the slightest clue on how close I am to Mokuba. I may not be there for these little things, but I am not going to allow you to speak that way to me, or say anything of the sort to Mokuba." His hatred in full show.

Joey was still fuming, "Oh trust me, **I'm** not the one who talks about you." He remarked once more without thinking. He bit his lip and immediately realized the wrongness of that statement. It wasn't right and definitely inappropriate.

Kaiba's eyes shifted from anger, to doubt, to anger again. He wanted to ask, what the blonde meant by that but the answer held him back. Why was he so hesitant to reply, probably because the only other person they were talking about; was Mokuba talking about him to **_Joey_**? No, there was nothing to tell. Kaiba was there for Mokuba when it counted most, so there was nothing…

The blonde inwardly divided, '_I shouldn't have said that… It was wrong to say that.'_ He looked over towards the suddenly silent other and froze. Kaiba had been very quiet for a while, was he not going to say anything? He gulped, no longer able to look at the CEO.

The blue-eyed teen was lost in thoughts. Not able to fully shake the angered, venomous sentence; "_Oh trust me, **I'm** not the one who talks about you."_ Did he really say things to Joey? He mentally shook his head, no of course not. '_The mutt was just saying that to get me mad.'_ Believing in that he grew more determined to make the blonde's life a living Hell.

The rest of the trip was silent, deadly silent. There was nothing more said, except when Kaiba called the driver and said something about Kaiba Corp. When the car finally did stop, Joey quickly climbed out, as did the brunette. "So where are the boxes?" He asked.

He refrained from starting something after all he was supposed to draw the blonde near him not further away. Though having the dog near him made him sick and it was growing quite unbearable. He headed up the stairs, which led to the doors of the prestigious Kaiba Corporation.

The security guards nodded, bowing a little and the employees rushing about also tipped their heads in acknowledgement of their boss. Joey rolled his eyes, '_They treat him like a king.'_ He stared over at Kaiba who seemed not to notice the actions of his workers, maybe he was used to it '_or just being snobby…'_

They continued down a long hallway until they reached the elevators. Kaiba pressed the button for 'up' and the two waited patiently for about a minute before the doors opened and they entered. He pressed the button for the highest floor and so they stood there waiting for their correct level.

Joey fidgeted, "Kaiba, about what I said before, um, just forget it okay?" He said suddenly.

His set face narrowed slightly, annoyance and anger revealing only a tad, "Mutt, I don't know what your talking about." He said, "Whatever you said before, I've already forgotten." He lied, and the room fell silent again.

After what seemed like forever, their destination came. As they exited out they were greeted by more of Kaiba Corp workers. "You sure do have a lotta people workin' here. I mean, each floor is packed with people."

Kaiba didn't say anything. They headed down a long, corridor with locked doors and covered windows. Obviously whatever was inside was top-secret. After passing many doors they came to a part where the hallway split into two. Kaiba easily went right and stopped at the second door to the left. "Alright, I need you to take the boxes downstairs and leave them next to the front desk, understand?" He said, finally facing the other.

Joey scowled, "You want me to pick these up by myself- you've gotta whole room full of boxes!" He fumed.

Kaiba shook his head, "Not by yourself," He retorted. "I have some employees coming up who are going to help you." He informed, "Do this and I won't ever bother you again." He promised.

The blonde snorted, "Somehow I doubt you mean that." The other shrugged. He pondered on the offer, "So if I do this for ya, you'll leave me alone?" He asked, and Kaiba nodded. "What about Yugi and the others?"

"Take these boxes to the first floor where I said to and I won't bother you or your pathetic friends ever again."

"Deal." Joey said, extending his hand.

Kaiba smirked, "There's just one condition." He quickly added. The mutt glared, "You have to move at least ten boxes before I get back. My secretary on the first floor will be counting how many boxes you bring down."

"Oh come on, you're kiddin right? That's stupid, forget it."

The shifty brunette leaned in, only a few inches away from his face, "What's wrong, Mutt? Don't think you can do it?" He asked quirking an eyebrow. "Or do you really _want_ me in your otherwise dull life?" He challenged.

Joey looked away, trying desperately to hide the blush upon his face. "Ha, you think too highly of yourself. You're nothin' but a conceited jerk." He turned and glared at him the slight pink on his face still evident, "I'll be glad to get you away from me once I get ten of these boxes downstairs."

"Humph, if you can do it…" He smirked and glanced at the three guys approaching, "But I don't think you can." He turned to leave, "Oh, try not to get lost coming back and forth." He warned before leaving.

Joey growled lowly, '_That jerk!'_

Each box weighed a little over forty pounds, something Kaiba had not mentioned before Joey tried lifting with one hand. He sighed as he waited for the elevator which seemed to get slower each time he went down-and it didn't help matters when he had to stop at several floors to let other people in.

'_Stupid Kaiba…' _He frowned, Actually what Kaiba had done was quite clever. But it was all so weird, the more Joey thought about it, the more he questioned and worried. '_He taunted me 'cause he knew it was the only way I would do his dirty work.'_ He sighed as the doors opened and someone stepped in, he'd already handled seven boxes, this one in his hands would be eight. Nothing spectacular, it's been well over two hours probably reaching to hour number three by now… The other 'movers' had already taken at least twenty obviously used to the place and the job. He narrowed his eyes and grimaced, "_Oh, try not to get lost coming back and forth."_ His face reddened at the remark earlier and yet, he ended up getting lost at least three times with the first few boxes.

At least he was almost through, just two more after this one. Two more and he'd finally have beaten Kaiba at a bet. The elevator stops and the worker exits, but Joey still has twenty more floors to descend. He rolled his eyes, "This place is way too big for its own good." He placed the box on the ground and sat down beside it, he was so tired of this… For a second he couldn't believe he was doing it, why on earth was he playing the part of Kaiba's whipping boy? '_Because if I win this bet, he'll leave me and the others alone…'_ He instinctively reminded, silence followed after the statement.

Another floor halted and two people entered but he didn't look up or meet any of their faces which was just as well since the employees here were either on phones at all times or busy reading through a file, so they most likely didn't even notice him. '_Kaiba is such a jerk. When I'm through here I won't hafta see him again. He'll be gone from my life for good.' _And he pondered on this for some time, and on time with the stop of the elevator he swallowed. The people left and he was alone once more to his thoughts and 'privacy'.

Kaiba would be out of his life, how much like a godsend that first seemed, but the thought of that was… Could he really bear it? Without the conflicts, the trite encounters with the cocky, clever brunette there was nothing at all left. The truth was as much as he despised the cruel insults, the degrading names, he liked the fact that Kaiba gave him a bit of his attention-even if it was merely to belittle him in front of everyone. He shook his head, '_It's for the best. Kaiba's only an infatuation- I don't really love him… It's all in my head and after today it'll all be in the past.' _Kaiba was nothing but poison to him and having him far far away would be good for him, maybe then he could start liking girls, you know, become a normal guy.

He groaned, as the elevator stopped at the first floor finally. The doors opened as he stood to his feet. Lifting the box he turned to walk out but stopped before he made any move, his face fell.

He smirked and stepped into the elevator with him and the doors slowly closed behind him. "Seven boxes in two hours and twenty-three minutes, not really notable considering my men moved more than twice as much than that," Joey gripped the box tighter, "But you did better than I thought you would so I am impressed." He finished, turning and pressing the button for the highest floor.

It was quiet for the first ten floors, "So I guess I lost." Joey said placing the box on the ground. He felt it coming, the insults and spiteful words ready to make him feel more of a loser than he already felt. Yet nothing but silence came.

Kaiba stood to his left but remained facing the doors, "Well, it really was expected. " He finally commented, not cruelly or viciously but more like a simple statement. The blonde said nothing-he was overwhelmed by the utter indifference of the one standing beside him.

It was silent all the way up to the highest floor of the prestigious corporation. As the elevator came to a stop, Kaiba pulled out his cell-phone from his inside coat pocket and began dialing a number. As the doors opened he stepped out and looked back at Joey, "Come with me." He commanded and soon after put the phone to his ear.

He hesitated but did step out and follow the brunette down the opposite corridor, leaving the box he was carrying inside the elevator. He looked back and saw the three movers carrying whatever boxes were left. Joey stared back ahead of him, '_What is up wit' Kaiba? We were alone in that elevator for a long time an' he didn't even make an attempt to gloat at me an' make fun at me. Why? I don't like this… Maybe I should just leave, school ain't out yet, maybe I could get back an' meet up wit' Yugi and the others.'_ His agony deepened when he thought on how abruptly he left without so much as a word to them. They were probably beside themselves with worry and confusion. He nodded and stared back at the one walking ahead of him, '_I'll just wait 'till he's off the phone an' then get the hell outta here.'_ He concluded.

The two stopped before an older woman sitting behind a large desk. Joey eyed her up and down and took note of the headset she was wearing and talking into while at the same time typing back and forth on two computers. And just like everyone he'd come across before, she stopped everything she was doing and nodded to her superior. "Good morning Mr. Kaiba."

He nodded in acknowledgement, which was something he hadn't done to the others who greeted and bowed down to him earlier, "Has SBN called back and given an answer yet?" He asked taking the small pile of messages she handed him.

"Yes sir, they've called but asked if you could postpone the deadline for another week."

Kaiba's demeanor came back in full force, "Call them back and tell them they have until tomorrow to give me an answer, no more delays or excuses."

"Will do, sir."

Kaiba lifted the phone back to his ear, as she went back to her phone call and work. The blonde followed quietly behind, wondering if Kaiba had forgotten him entirely since not a word had been spoken between the two since he lead him out the elevator several minutes ago.

Finally after trekking down a short hallway, they came to a door engraved "**Chief Executive Officer, Seto Kaiba**" obviously the brunette's office. After unlocking the door, the two stepped in; Kaiba closed the door right after Joey.

"Right. Get back to me right away if any new developments erupt." And with a click the phone call was over.

He sighed, "Listen, as _fun_ as this day has been, I better get back to school before Yugi an' the others start wonderin' what the heck happened to me. So bye." He turned to leave but Kaiba grabbed hold if his arm. Joey narrowed his eyes but was not shocked by the action; he knew getting away wasn't going to be so easy, especially since Kaiba brought him to his office personally. "Let go of me, I need to get back to school." He stated firmly, staring a bit angrily at the CEO. Because he expected it, because he felt so heated by the other's touch did not mean he enjoyed being grabbed and kept against his will. He hated it when his Father treated him like crap.

The other exhaled deeply and shook his head hopelessly, "Have a seat, mutt." He ordered letting go and walking towards his large desk. Soon he was sitting in his black, leather office chair. "Well, sit." He commanded once more and the blonde hesitated before rolling his eyes and doing as instructed.

"Since you lost the bet mutt, you have to do something for me." He informed with a light smirk.

The blonde scowled, "We never agreed to that!"

"The conditions were; if you moved ten boxes, I would stay out of your and your friends' pitiful lives forever." He shrugged, "But if you didn't move the set amount you'd lose and I'd win. Therefore it is only fair that you must do something that I demand of you." He smirked a little more.

"No, you didn't say anything like that when we made our stupid deal!" He shouted rising from his seat. '_I knew he would pull something like this! I knew he would!' _

He laughed a bit before replying, "Oh calm down and stop shouting like an angry child." He commanded, "Relax, I assure you what I want is absolutely innocent and painless, I promise." He explained with a sincere tone.

Joey eyed him questionably, "Innocent and painless." He frowned, "Didn't think you knew what those words meant, Kaiba."

"If you are through ranting, allow me to finish what I was saying." He checked his watch and frowned but soon changed his expression to a half-smile half-smirk, "You leave Saturday so I want you to be at this place," He handed Joey a small note with the name of an expensive restaurant and address. "Tomorrow at seven, no later. Do you think you can manage that?" He asked getting out of his chair.

Joey stood as well, "I don't get it. This is a restaurant, isn't it?" The shady brunette nodded, "Why the heck do ya want me to go there?" He asked, "What are you up to?" He asked, letting out his obvious misgivings of the conniving other.

He sighed once more and shrugged, "Just be there by seven. If you're going to leave we might as well get a few things straightened out beforehand. Besides, our last dinner didn't exactly turn out so well. So be there by seven 'o'clock and don't be late." He repeated.

"So, you really wanna have dinner together; you, me and Mokuba despite what happened just yesterday? Ya know, I don't think I want to go to this thing. Why don't I instead, just stay outta your life and never talk to ya again- wouldn't you like that better than having to see my face again?" He suggested.

Kaiba pondered on that thought but soon shook his head, "You do know in fulfilling that arrangement would mean turning your back on Mokuba, never spending time with him again and just plain and simple; abandoning him. Could you really do that? It is the same with the opposite result; if you'd successfully carried ten, you'd have to stop seeing Mokuba in order to stop seeing me. Because whether you like it or not, Mokuba is my brother and despite what you think we are very close and connected and a few differences aside we are on the same page with one another." He made clear, "And even though I can't stand you, I could never stop Mokuba from seeing you because I know how much he needs you. You're his best and possibly only real friend who doesn't care about his money or his reputation." He admitted with a very stern expression, "I could never forbid him from wasting time with you." '_But you will stop seeing him once I'm through with you. For all those ideas I know you planted in his head that have begun to poison him against me, I will get you back for it all. After this you won't want to ever set eyes on me and will never speak to Mokuba again, and finally he will see you as I have always seen you. A low-life dog whom belongs on the street.' _

Silence reined the cold, emotionless office for a few minutes. Kaiba pulled his emotions back and straightened up, "Just be there by seven alright?" Joey nodded and left without another word. As the door closed behind the blonde, Kaiba ran his hand through his hair and sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

**In My Arms**

"Great. Honestly, a day wouldn't be ruined without the presence of the geek squad." He dramatically huffed, tightening his hold on his briefcase. "So to what am I punished with this intrusion?"

Tristan glared, "I heard you invited Joey to a 'dinner' with you and Mokuba."

"We found out what happened the other night and the huge argument you two had. So why all of a sudden are you inviting him to another dinner?" Yami questioned.

His attention soon became a hundred percent focused on the suspicious tri-colored twin of Yugi. His eyes narrowed deeply, if there was one person he just hated and despised more than Joey-it was this overconfident bastard before him. "It is none of your business." He simply stated, fighting back the urge to say something to the seething teen.

"Listen, Kaiba, if you're up to something… You better think twice about it because I'm getting tired of your petty insults and plans to humiliate my friends." Yami warned. There was a quiet but fierce rage behind those awful crimson eyes of his.

Kaiba stared among the group of faces. Expressions ranged from suspicion, to concern, to worry and of course anger. "Hmph, I don't have time to listen to any more of your pointless dribble. I'll do whatever I feel like doing, Yami. If I choose to invite Joey somewhere I will," He smirked sadistically at the crimson-eyed other, "And if I decide to bring him or any of you down, I will." He stated simply before walking out of the now emptied classroom.

Yami growled and clenched his fists, as Tristan did the same. Anzu and Ryou stood there-faces shrouded in fear and uncertainty. Yugi sighed, "Yami, calm down ple-" Without a word Yami stomped out of the room.

"Yami!" Anzu called starting to walk after him but Ryou held her back.

"I don't think he wants any company right now." He dropped his arm, "Yami hates Kaiba and trust me, where Kaiba's concerned, the feeling is mutual. I don't think it's a good idea to get between them after they've had an encounter…" She didn't respond.

Kaiba headed for his car, a sudden foul emotion running through him. The fact that the obnoxious jerk made it his quest to belittle and humiliate him in front of his brother, and had to spoil his day by showing up at school and waste his time slinging idiotic, _but understandable_ suspicion and anger was absolutely infuriating! He hated everything about Yami; his lame speeches, his full-of-himself attitude… So what he lost to him at a stupid card game, so what if it was in front of everyone, or that it was he whom taken his title as Japan's greatest duelist away. He shook his head. It'd been a while since he'd even thought about his enemy, since he'd relived the embarrassment and disappointment in himself. What with work and all of its many problems and dealing with Mokuba-he didn't have time to wallow and mull over hatred and revenge. Well, it didn't matter, after he was through with Joey he wouldn't have to be involved with them again- and at the same time he'd get to stick it to Yami.

"Kaiba!"

'_Speaking of the conceited bastard…' _"I really don't have time for you, so why don't you go pester someone else." He replied and kept on walking.

"No, you're going to listen to me." He declared, grabbing the brunette's briefcase away from him. The taller turned around and glared.

"Give that back to me." He demanded.

Yami ignored, "Kaiba, I am so sick of you and your stupid childish tantrums. I want you to cancel this… Whatever you have tonight with Joey right now." He ordered.

Kaiba laughed lightly and took back his briefcase. He shook his head, "You aren't seriously giving me orders." He responded amusedly.

"Yes, I am." The two matched glares he was the only one that could match his, "Kaiba whatever you plan on doing to Joey just forget it. I'm not going to let you screw up his life and make him miserable." He stated clearly.

Kaiba took a deep breath, "I don't have to-and I don't intend on doing anything you tell me to do." He replied. After a few seconds of collecting his thoughts he smirked, "Unless you get down on your knees and beg me not to hurt him." He suggested humorously.

"Right. Like I'd ever beg you for anything." Yami huffed, "Kaiba you may be able to push everyone else around but controlling and manipulating Joey like this… It will stop." Kaiba scoffed and rolled his eyes, "No, Kaiba. You continue to ignore my order and I swear on my very life you will regret it. I know you, so I know this isn't some normal dinner among 'friends'. You are plotting something and I will find out what it is, you can count on that."

The brunette frowned, "I don't know what you're talking about Yami. But if you think so strongly about this, then go ahead and try to uncover my 'hidden' agenda. I dare you to." He answered a bit more calmly as he began walking away.

Yami cursed under his breath, "Kaiba I really hope you aren't planning something-after all, Joey wouldn't be the only victim of whatever game you're playing," Kaiba stood still and listened to the composed tone in the other's voice, "I hear Mokuba has really grown attached to Joey these past couple of months. I'm sure whatever you're concocting would hurt him as much as it hurts Joey. Then again, maybe it's best for Mokuba to finally see the heartless monster I know you to be."

His blue eyes darkened; furious, defeated and absolutely offended by Yami's vicious words, he spun around and glared- the hatred and anger pouring from every pore on his body, "Why don't you try looking in the mirror before you start calling me the heartless monster." He said with a rather even, collected and calm voice. Just as quickly as he had turned around, he was walking away back towards his ride.

Yami watched him drive away, a look of determination on his face. '_I am going to find out exactly what's going on.'_ He turned to the sounds of Yugi and the others approaching. "You won't get away this time." He swore to himself.

Joey headed out and concern found its way onto his face. He heard from another student that Yami and Kaiba were arguing about something, and it seemed to be really intense. He gulped, "There's only one thing they'd be arguing about right now…" '_And that's me…'_ It didn't take long for him to spot his friends waiting by the front for him, they're stances told him the air was still thick with tension and anger. With a heavy sigh he walked up to his friends, "Hey guys, what are ya doin' out here? Why didn't you wait for me in the classroom?" He asked as they slowly turned around to greet him.

Anzu frowned, "Um… We just decided to hang out here-you know it's so nice and cool and all." She lied, "So uh, did you help Coach Mortem with the gym equipment?"

"Yeah, we just finished up… Are you sure nothin' happened?" He asked looking at the silent expressionless faces of the others. She meekly smiled and shook her head. There was no response from the others either. "Well, I hafta get home an' get ready… I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow. Later." He waved and began walking away. '_Man, talk about weird…'_

Yami followed after, "Yami…"

"You guys go on home. I need to talk to Joey-alone."

Ryou stepped forward hesitant, "Don't be too hard on him."

Yami stopped, "Don't give me any advice, Ryou- you are a friend of Kaiba's… For all I know you could be in on his little scheme." He replied coldly.

The soft-spoken other sighed grimly and walked away in the opposite direction. Anzu followed after as well did Tristan and Yugi.

"Joey, are you planning on meeting Kaiba?" He asked coolly.

The blonde frowned; it was always so hard talking to Yami-especially when the subject in question was someone he despised more than any_one_-and-_thing_ in the whole world. He nodded, "Yeah, I already said I would." He did not want to have this conversation with Yami.

The two looked both ways before crossing the street, "Are you sure you want to go?" Strangely, the tri-colored one was acting calm and 'normal'. "Just because you told him you wanted to go- doesn't mean you have to."

"I know but I-" '_How can I explain this to him?'_ He frowned, "I made a bad impression last time and I wanna apologize for what all happened between Kaiba and me. Besides, I'm hoping Kaiba and I can find something in common, 'cause I know Mokuba would like to see us stop fightin' so damn much." He managed to make clear.

They came to an intersection of apartments; the two stopped their pace, "Just be careful. I know all of you think that Kaiba and I are out to get one another but," He let his arms drop down to his sides, "But really it's only because we know each other so well-too well. I don't like that you're going, to me it seems like a trap. But do what you want, just keep your guard up." He warned and briskly walked away.

Joey watched him leave before heading off to his apartment.

* * *

"I didn't think you'd come, on time nonetheless." He confessed with a nod.

Joey took in a deep breath and surveyed his surroundings one last time. The set-up was quite suspicious; a closed off private room, a balcony that had a very beautiful view of the glistening ocean that couldn't be seen unless one were at the docks… If Mokuba weren't here, if Kaiba wasn't outwardly his mortal enemy, he'd swear they were on a date. Actually, his heart was already thinking ideas that it had no right or reason to think about at all.

But the quite, nicely decorated dim room, with no young Mokuba in sight and a well-dressed brunette heartthrob sitting right across from him was and felt too much like a dream. His eyes finally rested upon him, "What, were you not expecting me to come?"

Kaiba studied his profile carefully; he could see that his clueless victim was nervous and tense. '_Perhaps, the atmosphere is getting to him.'_ He inwardly smiled. "Actually, that was debatable. I knew of two things; you'd chicken out and not show up or two; you'd be immensely late and be apologizing profusely for keeping me waiting."

The blonde smugly responded, "Well it looks like you didn't know anything since you were wrong on _both_ accounts."

He nodded again. "For once, mutt, you are correct."

'_Woah, he really just admitted that I was right and he was wrong? All right now, either I'm lost in the Twilight Zone or Hell has begun to freeze over… Or worse, this could be a set-up after all. I don't like this. Where's Mokuba at?'_

"Is there something wrong?" The composed other asked picking up his menu.

Joey stared down at the table, which by the way seemed only to be a table-for-two and in fact there were only two sets of dinnerware placed on top. He tensed up even more, "I thought Mokuba was joining us. Where is he?" He asked picking up his own menu, it shook slightly due to his trembling hands.

He blinked, "I never said he was going to be here-it's not my fault you believed otherwise." He answered without the slightest hint of apology or even rudeness.

Of course this was maddening to the blonde, whom at the words felt so stupid and unprepared. '_I'm s'pposed to have dinner with Kaiba?! What the heck's goin on? Man, I'm in trouble now, I just know it…'_ He straightened up as best he could, though he was as stiff and tense as he'd ever been. "W-What are we, this is just gonna be you and me?" His face was reddening at the words even though he was certain nothing like the things he was thinking of were the same as Kaiba's thoughts. Still, it roused questions and suspicion more so than before.

"I told you in my office that we needed to get a few things straight before you took off on your trip around the world." His tone was finally sounding 'normal'. "So why are you acting like you're completely clueless on the situation?" He asked with cutthroat seriousness though inside he was enjoying every fluster and stutter the blonde was drowning himself in. It was rather exciting, knowing the power he held over him-he'd never had this kind of power before.

"I'm sorry, you're right. It's just been a long day that's all. Um, anyway, I" Joey exhaled deeply, "What do you need to say to me?" He asked, '_Relax, Joey… You hafta stay calm and just not jump to conclusions. The last thing you need is for him to find out how much you think about him and dream about him… No. Stop, just stop doing that.'_ He smiled faintly, while having a battle with his inner conscience.

Kaiba remained his grim unshaken self in appearance and tone. He eyed the struggling other with hawk eye precision. Though he knew what he wanted, he was starting to ponder on how else he could come about it. Even he had to admit, toying with him, with his emotions was… fascinating. If being alone in a private room flustered him, what other things would happen if he were to encourage the mutt? This whole thing was becoming all the more appealing to him.

"Mokuba unfortunately thinks the world of you and he" '_as much as it kills me, as much as I hate it'_ "cares about you as if you were a second brother." Joey frowned. "But that's going to change, starting tonight."

The waitress entered the room, bowing slightly, "Are you ready to order?" She asked, her soft voice fitting the room's feel quite perfectly. If only it weren't for the weird vibe in the air. Kaiba nodded and Joey sighed.

* * *

"I told you I don't know what Kaiba's up to-or if he's even up to anything." He further stated.

Ryou shook his head, "Marik, Joey could seriously get hurt-maybe not physically- but mentally so. Please, just tell me what Kaiba is going to do."

Marik sighed, "I don't know anything. What makes you think he's up to something anyway?" He asked folding his arms across his chest.

He shook his head, "Oh right, he always takes Joey out to dinner because they're such good friends." He replied sarcastically. He stared at him sternly, "Yami sees right through it as well- heck _any_one can tell there's something fishy going on. So why not tell me what it is so I can stop it?"

"Hmph. Yami came by earlier did you know? He made his way into my apartment and demanded I pull the plug on our dear friend's plan." His tone annoyed and irate.

Ryou blinked, "He came here? What did you tell him?"

He laughed lightly, "Exactly what I've told you." The white-haired other exasperatedly fumed, "Hey calm down. I don't know why you're so concerned about Joey or Yami or any of the others. Yami trusts you just as much as he trusts Kaiba and me. So why are you trying so hard to help him bring down your supposed friend?" Marik thought on that and nodded at the unexpected point he just accidentally made. "Actually, Kaiba's been a better friend to you than that group of perfect misfits you waste your time with. So just why are you so dead set on loading Yami with deadly ammunition?"

Ryou chuckled in disbelief, "You're joking right? I know how Yami is, he has this vendetta against Kaiba-just like Kaiba has against him but he doesn't go around toying with people and their emotions like my 'supposed' friend. Don't try and change the subject onto my loyalties and actions because we are discussing someone's heart and feelings here."

"Heart and feelings huh? Oh you mean Joey, and how he's in love with Kaiba? I understand that but if that's true why are you working tirelessly to find fault in everything Kaiba does, wouldn't that hurt Joey just as much?" He asked walking towards the kitchen.

Ryou followed, "It'd hurt but not as much as getting blindsided by the one person he wants more than anyone else in the world. Stop acting like you don't know anything, I know you are covering for him but it needs to stop now." Marik poured himself a glass of coke. Ryou tensed, "This plan of Kaiba's needs to be stopped before Joey gets hurt and don't lie because I know he's up to something."

"Wow. You know for a second you sounded just like Yami." He shook his head, "If it weren't for such judgmental people like you and Yami, Kaiba wouldn't have to feel like everyone is out to get him and feel the need to strike back in retaliation or preemption." He suggested looking the other up and down. "I wouldn't tell you a single thing that would add more fuel to Yami's vengeful fire, that is to say if I knew something." He explained feeling and showing a slight bit of betrayal by Ryou and his sudden move to the "Dream Team's" side.

Ryou locked glares with what was just a few days ago, one of his closest friends. "Fine. I'm late to meet the others anyway. See you at school."

"Hm. Let me know Yami's reaction when you report back to him." He said taking a drink of his soda.

* * *

"What do you mean, it has to change now?" He asked, as they were alone once more. '_I knew it. This was all a part of his plan; the whole getting things resolved bit was just a lie to get me to come… He wants me to stay away from him-I knew it.'_

Kaiba was about to answer when his cell phone began ringing. "Hang on one second." He excused himself, standing from his seat and leaving the room. "Kaiba."

"Hey it's Marik, listen I need to tell you something." His voice was quiet.

His tone was a bit angry and a tad rushed, so his news was obviously bad, Kaiba figured. "What is it?"

"I had two guests drop by my house tonight. Can you guess who one of them was?" There was a detestation ringing through that Kaiba couldn't miss.

His brows narrowed, "Yami."

"You got it. He came by and well, he's as suspicious as hell. I'm telling you he can't stand the fact that you're having dinner with Joey-he's pretty certain you're up to no good. He came in all burned up and I think he's set on finding you out."

He smirked, "Well, I guess I'll have to be careful then." '_This is getting better by the second. Yami's all fired up because I'm here with his dear friend… Hm, I wonder…'_ "Thanks for the heads up, though I knew he was out to get me already. But, if he's as angry as you say, this could be more fun than I thought it'd be."

"Why does the tone in your voice not surprise me?"

He laughed quietly, "Because, good minds think alike. If Yami hates me spending time with Joey, then perhaps I should make it a normal routine thing."

"Wow, you'd actually spend more time with Joey just to get back at Yami? How brave of you, unless you are having a fun time with the blond…"

"Very funny but don't bet on it. I'll do anything to make sure Yami pains and gets what he deserves, even if it means spending time with this moron. Yami is going to get it." He glared, tightening his grip on the phone.

"Hm, well do what you feel you need to do. I won't say anything. But also, Ryou stopped by and as you figured, he has decided to help Yami in his quest to take you down."

"Yes. I knew he would, someone as innocent and free as him would and couldn't understand something like this. He sees only Yami's side since he and those other dorks are all for peace and prosperity… But it's all an act. Yami is nothing like that at all." Kaiba checked his watch and sighed, "Well I better get back to my company, thanks for informing me and for not blowing my cover."

"Ha. Are you actually praising me? Why Kaiba, I'm blushing."

"Shut up, you idiot. I'll talk to you later."

"Later."

Kaiba smirked, '_Well, mutt. As much as I want to throw you out with the trash, I'm going to have to use you a little longer.'_ He walked back into the room, and sat down. "Sorry about that. It was an important call that I couldn't ignore."

Joey nodded, "So, um… What were you talkin' about when you said it all needs to change? If you're gonna say somethin' like I need to ignore Mokuba and just forget about'em I can't and won't do that, so-"

"Simmer down. Honestly, you talk too much." There was a knock at the door. Two waitresses came in and placed their food on the table between them. With a nod and slight curtsy they left.

Kaiba sighed softly, this was going to take a lot of his willpower and strength to say this with meaning, "What needs to change, what I meant was; I've been thinking a lot and I think it's time I changed my perspective of you. Truthfully Joey, I'm a little jealous of you." His insides were now burning his organs. The pain and mental destruction that came with saying those words was almost unbearable.

Joey jumped back a little, the impact of those words, the fact that it was The Seto Kaiba whom said them… "You- you're jealous of me?" He asked disbelievingly. '_No way… No way. He's joking, that's what it is. 'Cause even if that was true, he'd never, NEVER admit it in a hundred years. What's he tryin' to pull?'_

Kaiba frowned and looked to the side, averting and avoiding Joey's gaze. "It's true, you know." He replied, which was actually, the truth indeed. "I don't have much time to spend with Mokuba which I'm sure you know now." This was getting increasingly difficult for him, he was telling the truth flat out- defying all his instincts, going against every impulse in his whole body and admitting it all to someone as low and pathetic as a bum.

Joey's heart was pounding profusely in his chest; this was something totally out of the ordinary. He didn't expect this at all, '_What the hell is goin' on? What do I do?'_ "Kaiba, I-"

"He grows closer to you through each passing day, cherishing every moment of time spent with you while placing the times with me in the past. I've seen it, I know it, and just seeing you doing the things that I want to do with Mokuba, it feels unfair. And I can't stand it, I hate that he prefers you over me." His tone darkened as his eyes kept to staring out the open balcony doors. '_I absolutely hate it.'_ He deeply whispered.

* * *

He glared at the empty sky, lost in thought and uncertainty. "Yami, you haven't eaten any of your food. What's wrong?"

He sat up straight and looked at the other, "Yugi, how can you ask that? You do know where Joey is right now don't you?"

"He's with Kaiba-"

"He's with that bastard, the pathetic, deceitful bastard named Kaiba. I don't know how you can not care about that, but I for one, will not let anything happen."

"Yami,"

"Don't start. You don't know Kaiba like I do and trust me, you don't. This is a plan, a snide plot of some twisted, stupid revenge on his part and apparently I'm the only one who can see it, or wants to do anything about it." He remarked.

Yugi flinched at the cruelty in the tone, hurt by the words and what he was insinuating. "Joey knows how Kaiba is, he won't let him get to him even if Kaiba's out to hurt him."

He shook his head, "You just can't see it, or do you refuse to see it? Kaiba is not a human, he's a heartless monster that thinks he can do whatever he damn well feels like. I know who he is and what he is capable of." '_And obviously I have to be the one who makes sure he gets what he deserves. Kaiba needs to pay for what he's about to do and for what all he's done, and I'm going to give it to him.'_ "Justice needs to be done, and I'm going to prove exactly how crooked and evil he is even if you or the others doesn't believe me." He vowed darkly, grabbing his jacket and heading out the door.

"Where are you going, Yami?"

"I'll be back later."

"Yami-" The door slammed behind the seething teen. Yugi frowned and gulped, "I hope he doesn't do something crazy…"

"What was all the commotion about, Yugi? What's wrong with Yami?" His grandfather asked coming down the stairs.

Yugi shook his head, "I don't know, Grampa. I've never seen him act this way before." He frowned sadly and slightly in fear.


	9. Chapter 9

**In My Arms**

Kaiba managed to keep it together without laughing or killing himself for letting Joey in all his secrets. Telling the truth was harder than he thought, well not necessarily telling the truth but moreover, expressing his feelings, telling his feelings to Joey-well anyone to _tell the truth_.

Joey gulped, "Kaiba I-"

"Would you stop looking so surprised and shocked? I'm sure you've already figured this all out and know by now that he wants you or at least me to be more like you. Because unless you really think I don't care about Mokuba, then you must've been aware of the rift and distance between Mokuba and I. Or perhaps you didn't care to notice, because I don't deserve someone like him anyway." His bitterness and anger had no trouble breaking loose.

"No, I never thought that… I-"

"Of course not. But Mokuba does, doesn't he?" He asked, with untainted coldness. "You told me yourself that he talks about me, probably calls me a negligent brother or says I'm nothing like you… But you probably were enjoying every moment of it." '_You and Yami… Yes I'm sure Yami was egging him on I know he was. That bastard…'_

He shook his head in desperate defiance, "That's not true. He talks about how smart and strong you are and…" Joey was scrambling for a way out of this, he didn't want to let Kaiba win and he sure as heck didn't want to hurt Mokuba or get him in trouble. Because just as much as Mokuba talked about how awesome his brother was, now that he really thought about it, the young Kaiba talked about how lonely and empty it was in the house since Kaiba spent so much more time at work than with him… "He thinks the world of you." He said with sincerity and glum sadness. "He just feels lonely because you're always at work, but he doesn't flat out call you a monster and he defends you one hundred percent when Yami or somebody says something about you-"

"So you do say things about me." '_And Yami too… I knew it. If he wants to play dirty, than he can't hold it against me to play the same way.'_

"No, that's not what I meant. Please just give me a second to think here…"

"Just forget it. You're giving yourself a headache trying to come up with lies to tell me. Our food is getting cold, so let's not waste it."

The room was silent.

* * *

Yami entered the restaurant, "Hello, and welcome. Do you have a reservation?"

"Actually, I'm looking for a friend of mine, his name is Joey Wheeler, he's having dinner with Seto Kaiba, I believe."

She nodded, "Right, but I'm sorry sir, I can't take you to him. Mr. Kaiba instructed that they must not be disturbed."

'_Of course he would.'_ "But it's very important that I see them."

"I'm sorry sir,"

"You don't understand. His sister was just taken into the hospital- I need to see him right away." He lied.

The female hostess nodded, signaling for a waitress to come over. "Mackenzie, take this man up to the balcony room, the private room where Mr. Kaiba and his guest are dining."

"Okay, right this way sir."

The woman watched as the two headed up the stairs, she picked up the phone and dialed Kaiba's cell.

Kaiba answered his phone, "What is it?"

"Mr. Kaiba sir, a man is on his way to your room. He claims that Mr. Wheeler's sister is in the hospital, I know you ordered for no interruptions but-"

"No, it's fine. Thank you for telling me." He hung up the phone and stared over at Joey who was seemingly finding his plate so fascinating he couldn't take his eyes off of it. '_There's no one else it could be, other than… Yami.'_

"Was that a call from Kaiba Corporation?" He asked, still not facing him.

He stared at him for a second, then at the door and then finally at the balcony. An idea suddenly arose in his head creating a devious smirk on his face. "Yeah, they were just confirming everything was fine." He stood to his feet, "I need some air, I'm going out on the balcony, are you going to join me?" He asked, without a clear emotion.

Joey looked up over at the balcony, the cool breeze blowing did seem inviting. "Yeah, I guess." He said, hesitantly, shakily. He pushed in his seat and followed the brunet out.

Kaiba grinned cunningly, he couldn't wait to see the look on Yami's face when he… Well, when he came barging in on them…

Kaiba's hair blew gently in the wind. His profile from the side was absolutely stunning, at least from Joey's perspective. He tried his best to keep his eyes on the ocean in front of him but the features of the brunet beside him were so delightfully awe-striking, beautiful and so soft under the moonlight.

Kaiba sighed and looked over locking eyes with the gazing blond. Joey blushed looking away, towards the waters in front of him. The blue-eyed scheming teen smirked, those crazy little thoughts coming to his mind. "You know, I want so badly to hate you." He muttered softly, almost tenderly.

Joey's eyes widened as he turned to face the other, who was divinely and deeply staring at him. He swallowed hard; something about the look Kaiba was giving him made him feel so weak and nervous. "Kaiba…"

The brunet moved closer to him, and Joey leaned back against the wooden railing. His heart was pounding in his chest rapidly. Kaiba continued staring at him, keeping his attention on Joey's stunned, fearful expressions. "I want to hate you, Joey," He whispered once more, leaning over him, placing his hands over Joey's own-which were tightly holding on to the railing behind him.

His face was blushing madly as Kaiba's moved closer and closer. He could feel the other's breath gently, calmly brushing against his quivering lips. "But no matter how hard I try, I can't. There's something about you, Joey." He whispered ever so deeply and softly.

Kaiba's heart was pounding as well, but it was only due to the physical contact of another warm heated body, that's all. "There's something you've got that really," He licked his lips slowly, "Pulls me to you. It's so frustrating, these feelings that you make me feel."

"K-Kai-ba" Joey shakily gasped as his lips gently brushed against his…

Suddenly there was a sharp jerk; Kaiba was thrown off of Joey in one hysterical, crazy second. Joey breathed in and out in utter exasperation and shock. He looked up, to see what the hell had happened and he blinked, disbelievingly, "Y-Yami?" He exclaimed.

Kaiba hid the proud smirk that so badly wanted to show, instead he forced a shocked expression on his face. "I can't believe you-what are you doing here?" He scowled.

Yami's glare matched that of the brunet's, "You must think you are so clever." He huffed, anger seething from his very core. Joey slowly gained back his composure before clearing his throat and standing between Kaiba and his rage-filled friend.

"Yami, what are you doin' here?" he asked, his breath still not completely calmed.

The tri-colored teen looked up at him and relaxed, but only a little bit. "I came to get you. This dinner is over, Joey let's go."

Joey's brows softened. "Yami," He looked back at Kaiba, a deep blush finding refuge on his cheeks. His emotions were getting away with him. He was still lost in that moment on the balcony.

Yami chuckled incredulously, "Joey what are you waiting for?" He asked bewildered by his confusion.

But Joey was hesitant-he didn't know what to do. "Yeah, Wheeler, go. We're through here anyway." Kaiba cut in, folding his arms across his chest. Joey swallowed hard and fought the urge to say something.

He started walking towards the door. But Yami remained focused on the cunning brunet before him. "I need to talk to Kaiba for a moment, wait for me downstairs." He stated sternly and in an orderly manner. And like a bad child, he obeyed and left the room.

Kaiba's supposed stunned frown soon reverted to a devious smirk. He just couldn't contain his sober façade any longer-the look on Yami's face was priceless. "So, what did you want to talk about, hm?" He asked not even trying to hide the smug attitude in his tone.

* * *

Joey walked out in a daze. He was so confused and beside his self with everything that just happened. Well, that is, if he knew fully what went on in that room with Kaiba. '_He, he was about to kiss me. I felt his lips on mine for a second before-'_ He sighed and stepped out of the building-it was too stuffy and closed in. What would have happened if not for Yami bursting in on them? His hands involuntarily touched his now stilled lips, "Kaiba was gonna kiss me before Yami came in." Joey swallowed hard. Part of him was upset with the angered crimson-eyed teen but then, was it a good thing that whatever was about to happen was stopped? He sighed, it wasn't like he could go back tomorrow and talk to him either-it was the day of their long vacation.

And more than anything the blond wanted to go, but his mind was spinning with his familiar friend, uncertainty. Then again, "Kaiba is good at manipulating… Maybe tonight was a set-up and what happened on the balcony was just some sort of trick to get me to stay in Japan." He sighed, running his hand through his hair, "But does Kaiba really hate me that much? Would he really go through all that trouble just to-'get back at me' like Yami thinks so?" He groaned, he didn't know who or what to believe. Kaiba's seemingly sincere words and gestures, or Yami's conclusion and thoughts-which the tri-colored teen seemed so certain were right. But who was right? His friend or his… Infatuation... Or was the brunet his love? He didn't know anymore.

**--**

**-**

Minutes rolled by and soon Yami came storming out. He seemed to be fuming more with anger than when he entered. "Yami?" Joey kept his distance but followed his friend into the parking lot.

"How can you be so stupid?" The question came so suddenly and harshly, as they stood before the blonde's car.

He halted at the sudden stop and tensed defensively, "What?"

He laughed dubiously, "I told you to watch yourself and to not take Kaiba lightly-instead you allow yourself to fall more into his trap. Why? You know, Joey, of all the others I expected you to know Kaiba was nothing but a snake."

"Hey, I-I know how grim Kaiba can be but"

"Grim? You and the others are so blind, I don't know whether to laugh or to scream at your ignorance." Yami exhaled deeply, seemingly calming himself down. "Listen. I realize, that you and Yugi try to find the good in everybody and that's a wonderful ability you two have but," He shook his head, his eyes darting and piercing into Joey's, "Kaiba doesn't have feelings, there's nothing good left in him. He's just a man looking for a fight, a reason to get revenge on someone. Joey, no matter how real and true his words seem, he's a liar-just a damn good liar."

Joey relaxed and dropped his eyes to the ground. Yami sighed yet again, and opened the door to the car, "I'm sorry. I know how hard you and Yugi and the others have tried to help Kaiba, you've all tried to open him up, but I'm telling you-" He looked away and his tone became strangely quiet and distant, "There's nothing inside him. He's just a hollow shell."

Joey blinked at him. '_A shell?'_ "What do ya mean by that?"

He smiled and shrugged, "He's all show. This being of compassion and sincerity that I'm sure you saw tonight, is nothing but an illusion and a trick. If you buy into it, you'll be in for a big disappointment, because Kaiba is nothing. He's just a pathetic, angry soul mad at the entire world-he doesn't care about anyone and the only pleasure he feels, comes from the downfall of those he deems his enemies. Just trust me on that." He said lastly, before turning around and walking away. Joey didn't say anything, thinking over on the strange forlorn words Yami had just said to him. It felt so weird, just an unexplainable feeling. His eyes glanced at the car, Yugi's Grandfather's car, and then they shifted onto Yami. "Wait! Did you want me ta drive ya back to Yugi's?" It felt strange for him to be offering the ride, he was surprised that Yugi had let him borrow it knowing where he was heading and whom he was seeing. But he could always count on his best friend... One of them at least.

"No, I just want to walk." He shouted back, with a wave and he kept on going.

Joey sighed and got into the car but he just sat there thinking over, pondering on everything. Now he was definitely unsure of his thoughts and now he was left with even more questions unanswered.

* * *

Kaiba stood out there, elbows leaning against the railing, the wind blowing gently. He peered out over the water, his smug mood now replaced with a deeper, darker, angered one. He absolutely hated Yami; the guy always got in the way and always beat him at everything. He had to think of something; actually, he already had an idea forming. He pulled out his phone, "This is Kaiba. Tell Mokuba I'll be home in thirty minutes. Also, I am going to need airplane tickets heading for San Francisco-America right away." He hung up the phone and straightened up. "I can't wait to see the look on his face." He looked up at the sparkling clear sky and smirked. Yami wasn't going to win this time, he was sure of it.

He looked on out that tinted window. Nothing seemed so right; he had this awful feeling in his stomach. Sometimes you just have those bad days, you know? He shook it off and focused his attention on his sleeping younger brother. He kept thinking though, of Yami's smirking face. The jerk. He frowned, glared at nothing. He thought he knew everything, he thought himself just about unstoppable. But that nosy pest always ended up, somehow, every time, getting the best of him. Always making him look like the bad guy.

His exterior became rigid, his eyes darkly clouded over with annoyance, anger… Beautiful red anger; hatred, a common emotion for the powerful, arrogant brunet that was usually his motive for doing anything, well anything outrageous such as flying to another country just for revenge. Ah yes, revenge… Another familiar motive in Kaiba's brilliant, but perhaps obsessive, mind-it seemed the negative qualities a person can have made up his daily life.

And perhaps if he wasn't so set on being right, better, stronger, smarter and just simply the best, he'd know that maybe there was some truth in Yami's accusations. But there was no chance he'd listen, not to someone like him. No. Kaiba was better than him. He had no right to say anything. And so now, he, Seto Kaiba, would have to show him that he couldn't win all the time. And yes, it was a game. A game, that Yami started when he decided to try and take Mokuba away from him, when he humiliated him in front of everybody. And yet of course, he did it flawlessly, his actions executed perfectly, and in the end, he managed to do all of it and still look like the saint. But he was far from innocent and kind. Nobody can see the real demon behind the crimson-eyed disguise. Kaiba leaned over to wake his brother, as they prepared for landing.

* * *

He wandered around thinking. He needed to get home. It was well past midnight, Yugi was probably frantic and worried deeply so by his absence. He felt horrible, he would go home or at least call, and he just had this unsettled feeling inside. It upset him greatly seeing Kaiba kissing Joey, he knew it was just a ruse. The brunet cared nothing for his blond friend; it was obvious that Joey was just being used. _'Yet Yugi and the others just won't believe that Kaiba is messed up enough to hurt Joey especially since he and Mokuba are such close friends._' But it didn't matter, because nothing was more important to the soulless CEO than revenge and Yami knew that, and tried to show everyone, tried to enlighten them but he only succeeded in getting his rival, or maybe enemy, deeper into darkness. So perhaps the monster, the heartless bastard was his problem? He shook his head. How did he always let the brunet get to him? He couldn't help but believe in what he was sure, Kaiba thought was rational truth, couldn't help but listen sometimes. When Kaiba ranted on about how Yami messed up his life, or at least tried to. Sometimes, Yami thought he was right.

He stared off into the sparkling ocean, leaning on the railing. His expression soft, but his eyes were sharp and serious, angry. But he was right and Kaiba was wrong. He wasn't the one putting people's lives' at stake, using them as pawns. What he was doing was helping trying to protect everyone. He didn't want Mokuba to become a puppet for Kaiba; the young one was just a child and was already being abused by the other's neglect. He stood up and checked his watch. It'd be good to get away for a while. Recuperate and get away from the problem that was Seto Kaiba. He just felt bad he couldn't take Mokuba with him. Without them around, the smart, gentle soul would be left with no one but his distracted brother. But he needed time away and then he could give him all the attention Kaiba could never give to him. – He along with his friends would be the light through the darkness Kaiba left him with.

* * *

Joey lay down on his bed, so tired but unable to sleep. His mind was awake, spinning with all these thoughts, all these puzzles of emotions, of faces. He groaned. '_What Yami said… It was so-it felt so true. But was it all a joke? A lie? Does Kaiba-was he just pretending when he tried to…'_ His brows softened, hurt and vulnerable, He didn't want to believe it but Yami was always so right on these things. But he didn't want to believe that Kaiba only cared about getting even. He didn't really believe that, I mean, what about Mokuba? '_Yami keeps sayin' he doesn't care bout anybody but, that's not true. I know he cares about Mokuba.'_ So maybe, Yami didn't have the handsome CEO completely written down. But there was so much to him, why did he have to be so mysterious? "He acts like a jerk, a real prick when he's around me or Yami but… There's another side to him, Mokuba's told me something about that side. Yami thinks he's just covering and he's deluded by Kaiba" He shook his head, "But that can't be true." He sighed. But maybe getting away was better? Getting away from Japan, from Kaiba for a while would help rejuvenate his soul and better clear his mind. "Yeah, a little time away to relax. Without seeing his face everyday." He thought with a sad tone.

He loved seeing the brunet's face though-he just hated the grim smirk that took over when he was spotted staring. He growled frustrated, "I don't want to with him… Do I want to be with Kaiba?"-'_Not that I could. It had to be a stupid prank he was pullin'. Like he'd ever really consider being with me. He'd never want me.' _"I can't wait 'till I'm on that airplane… I can't wait." He whispered in the empty silent bedroom. He got his blanket and wrapped himself snugly. Still, his mind wandered…

* * *

"This is going to be so exciting!" She sounded so full of joy, as well as Tristan with his wide smile.

Only three guys weren't so cheery. Yugi was fighting falling asleep, after waiting up all night for Yami to return home. Which, the older tri-colored teen didn't enter the front door 'till four in the morning. Speaking of whom, his face was set on serious, on unsettled misery. He hadn't spoken a word to anyone, not even Yugi since he barged in and gave Kaiba a piece of his mind. Thinking of that encounter got Joey thinking as well.

In fact, he did start wondering what the two talked about. He was curious, but didn't want to ask. It was more than crystal clear that Yami was in a mood not to be messed with. But the way Yami charged in and told him to wait out front, he was still wondering what words were said between the two. After all, something had to have sparked the strangely surreal tone and words Yami had said to him. But he wasn't planning on asking about it. And nobody else would, since when Anzu asked how did things go just last night, Yami gave her a very cruel look. It wasn't mentioned again. It was sad though, as Joey's attention fell on Yugi. He wasn't used to frowns on the short teen.

He leaned back in his chair, staring out the window. He sure was glad he got a window seat; it just seemed so peaceful, watching the world down below. Flying high with the clouds, he actually began to wish he could stay up here forever, away from reality… But as it stood, he was still in reality, and it didn't believe in making things easy for anybody.

Anzu walked over to Joey, sitting beside him. Her expression still held the same smile though her eyes were a bit more on the concerned side. "Hey, you've been really quiet. I thought of all people, you'd want to leave for a while considering all that's been bothering you in Japan. What happened last night that has caused you, Yugi and Yami to look like dead-zombies?" She asked.  
He sighed and shook his head, "It's a long crazy story." He replied.

She nodded, "Most are. It has something to do with Kaiba, so what happened last night with your dinner with him? I was able to get a little out of Yugi; he said that Yami went to go break up that dinner. But that's all he told me." She breathed deeply and stared at him. "Something tells me, he did. Am I right?"

Joey nodded, "Yep, he sure did." He answered. "And now I have all these questions that have no answers. I'm totally confused-more so than I was before. I don't know what to do, to think anymore Anzu."

"Hm." She put her hand on his, "It'll be okay. I know it's lame and cliché but just do what you think is right. Kaiba is a hard guy to figure out. Yami seems to hate him, Tristan can't stand him and Yugi and I don't really know what to think of him. But Mokuba though, it's obvious he has some minor troubles with him, still thinks the world of him, he sees something that only he could see.

Joey, maybe if you still believe yourself to be in love with him, then you shouldn't listen to Yami. But you have to think. Do you really have feelings for him? Is it really love, or anything for that matter? Think about it; when you think of him, how do you feel? If you get like this, depressed and sad, then is he really what you want, who you need?" She patted him on the shoulder. "Think about how he makes you feel inside, about yourself." She snuck back over to her seat. Joey was left with even more info to consider.


	10. Chapter 10

**In My Arms**

"Seto, this is gonna be so cool! I'm glad you came up with this—you really are so awesome! Everybody is going to be so surprised!" He cheered, practically bouncing off the walls of the airport.

Kaiba watched with half-amusement and half-gloom. He wished being with 'them' didn't make his brother so happy. But then, '_I guess I'm being a bit selfish, wanting his attention all to myself.'_ Besides, for Kaiba's plan to work he had to let Mokuba enjoy himself, he was doing this for him after all. Yes. He really was, in his mind.

'_They fill his mind with the thought that I'm the bad guy and they're the good ones. I'm not about to let Yami try and poison my flesh and blood against me. Even if, I have to use some people in the process.'_

"Seto. Is something wrong?" The excited younger one asked.

Kaiba snapped out of his thoughts and smiled distantly at him. "What? No, why do you ask?"

Mokuba sighed and sat down beside his brother. He leaned his head on his shoulder, "I know you don't like them and the only reason you're inviting them to stay is probably because of me. So thank you and I really think you're the coolest big brother anyone could have, Seto."

Kaiba swallowed hard, he was definitely not expecting that to come out. He wrapped his arm around him and leaned his head against his. Suddenly, the foundation of his plan had slightly cracked. But, the plan would still go on, he wouldn't have Yami in his life anymore, any longer. "Thanks Mokuba." He whispered back, sincerely and quietly. The two sat there waiting for their 'guests' to arrive.

* * *

"So, apparently Yami hasn't cooled down any."

"Apparently." Yugi muttered with a hopeless sigh. "He's still acting so mad and very serious. I'm sorry I can't tell you much, Anzu, it's just honestly, I really don't know much myself."

She shook her heard softly, "It's okay." _What I'm worried about is what Joey plans on doing. If he pursues this infatuation with Kaiba, he might knock Yami off the deep end. Yami isn't going to stand for that, Joey might lose his friendship with him. If he forgets about Kaiba, things will go back to normal.'_ She exasperatedly sighed, "Then again, Mokuba is like a little brother to us-and so Kaiba will always be there." She whispered.

"Did you say something, Anzu?"

"Huh? Uh, no. Nothing important. Hey, where is Yami?"

Yugi shrugged. "I don't know. He left off a while ago to call Grandpa and let'em know we made it fine. But he hasn't been back since…"

"That was a while ago, you think we should go look for him?" She asked troubled.

"Don't worry. Joey and I will go find him!" The two teens nearly jumped out of their skins. The tall brunet laughed.

"You scared the life outta me, Tristan!" Anzu gasped.

He smiled, "You two were so immersed in conversation I didn't want to interrupt. But, Joey and I will go see what's holdin' up Yami."

"Yeah. We'll be back in no time." Joey seconded.

Yugi shook his head, "Okay. Anzu and I will stay here, in case he comes back." All nodded.

* * *

"So man, what's been eatin' you?"

Joey blinked a few times but then dropped the clueless act. "It's nothin'. Besides, while I'm here '_Far away from HIM'_ I plan on kickin' back and enjoying myself. Nothing but fun and games, I say."

Tristan nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Now there's my old buddy, I knew he was somewhere in there." The two laughed and continued walking.

Joey felt higher in spirits now. As they searched around the telephones, they unfortunately didn't find Yami. "Where did he go?"

"Maybe he got lost on the way back?"

The blond shook his head, "Yami, get lost?"

"Yeah you're right. Well, let's split up. You go that way and I'll head to the right. We'll meet back with Anzu afterwards." Joey nodded. The two parted ways.

"Where did he go?" '_Man, should I be the one to find him? I mean, he must be upset with me too for the whole thing. He hasn't spoken to me at all, well he hasn't spoken to anybody.'_ He smiled lightly, it wasn't such a big deal and he wasn't going to think about it. He wasn't going to even remember that night with Kai-As he searched around the room however; 'he' caught his attention. "No way. I can't believe it…" He whispered distrustfully. And just like that, it seemed everything stood still, in a surreal, unearthly-twilight zone-kind of way. "No. What are you doing here?" Of all people to come walking his way, it had to be Kaiba. And he approached with all his glory, his handsome appeal. He just had to come walking back into the blonde's head. "I can't believe it's you." He still, was stuck in hopeful disbelief.

The brunet nodded once. "Well now, how ironic that the first one I see is you. By the surprise on your face, I see you haven't run into-"

Yami laughed in absolute cynicism. "This is too funny. What the hell are you doing here?" He asked with such crude negativity in his voice.

Kaiba looked him up and down and frowned as he and Tristan walked up. He rolled his eyes anger rising… _Anger quickly rising…_

Fury was radiating off his body. "Hey, I asked what you were doing here. Answer me." He demanded, rushing up to the other. He was pissed off most evidently.

Joey stepped, "Yami calm down."

The cool brunet smirked, just smirked and kept on, pushing aside the tri-colored other. "If I have to explain it to you, I might as well say it to you and your friends at one time. So come on." He retorted, not looking back.

Yami growled, clenching his fists tightly. "Hey, you shouldn't be here. Nobody wants to see you. You have to leave."

"I don't have to do anything." He corrected, stopping in his tracks and facing the other. "I'm getting pretty tired of your pathetic demands and you know, you're superiority complex really irritates me." He further added.

Yami was apparently deeply offended. "_My_ superiority complex? Are you forgetting who you are? You're the biggest prick of them all. Whatever scheme you are-"

"Ugh, again with this 'scheme' nonsense. What are you, a broken record? Your accusations are getting old fast; maybe you should consider getting a new career besides being a crazy psychopath." He suggested, crossing his arms across his chest. Not ten minutes with him and he was already getting riled up this definitely wasn't good for his blood pressure.

He shook his head. "There's no reason for you to be here. You _are_ up to something and dammit Kaiba, I'm going to make sure everybody sees what you really are."

"How ironic, since you're the one who's pretending to be the saint. You know, you can act like you're better than me, tell your dear friends that I'm the bad guy but the truth is, you're the monster. You are the bastard that has no heart whatsoever. And you can throw these blames at me, call me whatever you want but you will always be the loser." He replied exasperated.

Yami glared at him. "I'm the loser? I'm not the one who lost in our game remember? Ah yes, that was such an interesting day, wasn't it? I recall correctly, you're pathetic defeat so easily and vividly. You didn't stand a chance against me then, apparently you weren't much of anything after all." He smirked.

The blond pulled on Yami's arm. "Hey man, knock it off already. Please, don't start a fight." But the angered teen didn't so much as look at him.

Kaiba tensed but he refrained from revealing too much emotion, though that was a difficult task. He wanted so badly to rip him into shreds. He should've known Yami would bring that up. He always found it hilarious and delightful to bring it up and watch his animated response. But Kaiba wasn't going to fall prey to his little mind games, not this time. He was going to be smarter, a bit calmer than before. Instead of diving in, with all his might, he was going to take things slow. –Which actually wasn't his style, so hopefully this strategy would lead to the defeat Yami deserved.

"You know what, Yami." He paused to shake his head, his words calm and strong; clear, "You aren't even worth talking to. All you are is fake, an empty hollow moron that pretends to be someone they aren't. _You_ aren't much of anything." His words stung straight through. Perhaps if he had shouted in hostile anger, in retaliation to Yami's taunt, the words wouldn't have left an impact as strongly as they did. Nonetheless, Kaiba had won that conversation as least. And it was just the beginning Kaiba wasn't through yet. But then, Yami wasn't finished either…

They all walked through the crowds of people, a certain two, avoiding eye contact and didn't consider striking up another heated discussion. Finally they settled upon a small group of recognizable people. And as Kaiba had already concluded, Mokuba was there talking it up with Yugi and Anzu.

"Hey, Seto, what took ya so long?" He asked, cheerfully beginning to run up to him, but he stopped when he caught glimpse of you-know-who behind him. "Hi, Yami." The youngest one greeted a bit hesitantly. Of course he knew the two weren't crazy about each other. "Hey, Joey, Tristan."

Kaiba checked his watch before nodding to his little brother. "We've wasted enough time here. Our ride should be waiting out front by now, let's go."

They laughed nervously, Anzu glancing quickly towards Joey. This wasn't exactly the vacation anyone was expecting. Kaiba sighed, "We don't have time to be standing around looking stupid. Are you ready or not?" He asked frustrated.

Yami stepped up confused. Joey swallowed hard; he once again didn't know what to think. Mokuba smiled, "Seto and I want all of you to stay at our hotel. It'll be super cool! Please?" He explained to Yami and threw in some very hard to deny puppy dog eyes to boot.

But the crimson-eyed teen wasn't in the mood for this. "That's crazy. Why on earth do you want us to stay at your hotel?" He asked bitterly, directing his question to of course the older Kaiba.

Mokuba sighed as his brother walked over to Yami. "You don't talk that way in front of my brother, understand? And let me tell you, I don't want you there,"

"Seto…" Mokuba mumbled.

"But it'd mean a lot to Mokuba and that's the only reason why I am inviting you. So stop being such a jerk about it and accept our invitation." He clarified quietly but with his cutthroat-business tone. "I'm not going to allow rude language to be spoken in front of my brother, so from now on you better watch what you say."

Yami was seething, boiling over with fury. '_The audacity of this guy…'_ He mentally growled. He turned to Mokuba though and nodded, "I'm sorry Mokuba." He turned his attention back to his adversary, '_I am going to make Mokuba see what you really are, Kaiba.'_ He vowed to himself.

Anzu cleared her throat. "Well, um, thank you both. This is so nice of you guys. But, I think we have spent enough time here, maybe we should get going now?" She broke in, trying to lighten the tension in the air.

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, let's get going." Everybody started walking towards the right entrance. Kaiba and Yami exchanged one last glare, a deep intense loathing gaze, before turning their ways and catching up with their appropriate groups.

Two black limousines awaited them as they exited out. "Mokuba and I will take one, the rest of you will ride in the other." Kaiba stated, which worked out fine for everyone.

But as Joey began walking with his friends, "Joey." The blond, thinking that maybe the brunet hadn't noticed him, halted. '_This can't be good.'_ He thought gloomily. "Joey, you'll come with Mokuba and me." He said, and Joey just about died.

Everyone else paused, "No way. Joey's ridin' with us." Tristan glared. He had seemed pretty calm and cool until now.

Anzu put her hand to her forehead and exhaled tiredly. "What?" Joey asked, hoping he didn't hear him correctly.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "You will ride with us. So quit dawdling and get in." He ordered.

"He's not riding with you." Yami protested.

Mokuba ran his hands through his long, raven locks, "Please stop fighting, Yami. I want Joey to ride with Seto and me. Why are all of you acting so weird for?" He asked so innocently. Kaiba wanted to smirk. Finally, he wasn't the one irritating the younger one. "We're all going to the same place, what difference does it make? Unless, you don't wanna ride with me, Joey?" He asked questionably.

Joey was at a loss. "Of course I wanna ride wit' you, Mokuba. Let's go guys." He replied, walking to the other limo.

"Joey." Tristan called still upset about the arrangement. Yami breathed deeply, heatedly as Yugi and Anzu went ahead and climbed into the luxurious vehicle. First Mokuba got in, then Joey and finally Kaiba. The doors were closed and they were soon on their way to The Kaiba Hotel.

* * *

"Right. Compile everything that is left over onto my desk and leave it untouched, I will attend to it upon my return." He hung up the phone and checked his watch with a set and stern expression on his face.

Joey sat there unmoving and absolutely uncomfortable. He thought this would be a blessing in disguise, escaping for a while to regain his thoughts and clear out his emotions, but of course fate had something far more excruciating for him. '_Why does this hafta happen to me? Why is he here of all places?'_ Kaiba stared off out the window. Mokuba had drifted off into dream world, obviously a bit tired of the late-night flight into America. So as always when the brunet and blond were together it was too silent for comfort.

'_Right when I was forgetting all about that kiss, something like this has to come up. What should I do now? Should I even bother asking him about it?'_ He quickly glanced a split-second glance in the other's direction and he gulped, '_that would be stupid. Am I goin' crazy? Seriously, to even consider asking Kaiba about that is like begging for him to insult and hurt me.'_ He drummed his fingers on his leg, he was not only uncomfortable but he had to sit right beside the object of his desire. His jumbled thoughts and emotions were doing a fine number on him as he kept thinking about that one moment where their lips barely touched.

Kaiba was a bit calmer and well, his mindset was focused on someone else and his tone was nothing of the pleasant kind. At the moment, there was no point in messing with Joey's head because he decided that Yami was a bigger problem. And, perhaps if he beat Yami at something, the rest of the group would go down '_And away'_ with him, since he was sort of the 'leader' of their rag-tag group. And it was to this that he questioned his judgment on his recent motives towards Joey. He could feel the uncertainty radiating off the nervous blond sitting beside him very easily and deeply, it was so thick he had no choice but to feel it. He sighed softly, still keeping his eyes peeled out the window, contemplating his next move. Now that he ignited Joey's hormones, things were going to get a bit complicated. This was a bit of a setback since he had no need with the blond and in that, he was no longer important.

But, unfortunately, the mutt would probably be hanging around trying to see if something was possible between them. Kaiba held back a smirk and a laugh at the thought of Joey having such strong emotions towards him. '_He loves me.'_ Kaiba reminded himself but the tone wasn't as cruel or insensitive as it seemed. He refrained from laughing, from bringing out the truth and humiliating the blond because it was something that didn't seem possible. '_How could he possibly want me?'_ Was the question that plagued his mind mostly of all the other ones that he thought of. It was a bit inconceivable that over the years of mockery and cruelty, Joey could be romantically devoted to him. And in that embarrassing respect, for embarrassing is what it was, he couldn't dare be cruel enough to call it in his face and expose his secret in front of his friends.

Of course, cruelty brought up another related topic. Actually, it brought forth his first dilemma that he sidetracked from. What was he supposed to do now that Joey was exasperating and blushing like a ten-year old girl? '_If I do anything to contradict those things I said last night, Yami will throw it in my face and I'll be the wrong-doer again. So, somehow I have to get Joey to understand that there will be nothing between us.'_ He furrowed his brows in this perplexed situation, which didn't seem like it'd be so complicated really.

And then an idea popped into his head. '_I know I rejected the idea but, now that I think it over it could work. If I keep love-struck Joey by my side it'll irritate Yami and knowing him, he'd do anything to keep his friends away from me. Yami is too predictable and'_ He glanced through the corner of his eye at a tense, still Joey before he reverted to the window, '_he'll hate the idea of Joey wanting me more than him. The sick bastard would never accept it. It's simple. He's so possessive that losing his friends will reveal what he is and finally Mokuba will be through with them and that'll be the end of all this pathetic mediocrity.'_

Kaiba stared, this time completely, at Joey with an intense gaze. "Hey, Wheeler, what's wrong with you?" He asked. So for his plan he'd need the blond to trust him enough to actually tell the tri-colored prick off, and for that he'd have to pretend to be a friend. Hopefully it wouldn't kill him before he could 'exact revenge'. But he already had his help coming in soon so he should survive making nice for a while.

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

The brunet sighed and shrugged, "You seem a little bit scared of something. You sure it's just nothing?" He asked, letting a little concern seep in. Joey blushed.

* * *

Yami sat perched still in his seat. Gazing out the window he did not at all see what was going on outside though, he was too busy figuring out what possible ideas were roaming that ever-so-cocky jerk. '_I'm not paranoid. I know he's doing something but what could it possibly be? Why did he demand Joey ride with him? Mokuba said he wanted him to ride with them but it's something more. Whatever the hell was going on in that room that night has something to do with it as well. Why would he want to seduce Joey? What reason would provoke him to do such a sick and demented idea? Unless he knows how much it would bother and irritate me. That must be it. Damn Kaiba.'_

"Yami maybe you should try to relax a little." Anzu suggested breaking his train of thought.

He blinked a few times and swallowed hard. He nodded with a smile and pretended to listen and accept her advice. Fine, he wouldn't be able to do much with his dear friends thinking he was obsessing and getting carried away. '_I guess I'll have to do this secretly then. At least I won't be alone in finding out the truth.'_ He checked his watch and relaxed. '_He'll be here pretty soon.'_

* * *

Marik started laughing. He couldn't contain the situation that he was in, it was just something he hadn't expected. He breathed in and exhaled with a last chuckle before turning to face his 'company'. "Oh come on, Ryou, this is too good."

The white-haired teen shook his head. "Why do I have to sit next to a maniac?"

"Because it's all about fate and karma." He replied simply.

"Fate and karma?"

He shrugged, "What else would it be? Seriously, you and I both on the same flight to America what could be more suitable than to have each other sitting side by side?" This was very amusing to him.

Ryou fought back the humor that really was evident, and settled for a grim, serious mood. "Really, I don't think it's all that funny." He replied.

Marik looked over at him and smiled, "Hey where's your sense of humor? Did you leave it at the airport?" The other stared out the window and said nothing. "Well, I guess it's appropriate that we no longer be friends, since you've joined up with Yami."

Ryou scoffed, "Why does it have to be my fault? Kaiba started this whole thing."

Marik groaned and cringed, "Please, please, please! I hear enough of this 'you started it' crap between Yami and Kaiba, don't you start reciting it too. Damn. Let's face the facts all right? They both hate each other, both of them were humiliated and well, both have this power-complex. So for sanity's sake, they both are responsible for this situation."

Ryou sighed, "Well, I agree with that."

He nodded, "What I don't get still, is why you are on this plane. I know Yami summoned you to come last minute because you weren't asked to come yesterday. Man, I hate how gullible you are."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're like his slave all of a sudden. He doesn't trust you, he treats you like dirt, and you still come to his beck and call. Ryou, even Kaiba never treated you like that. In fact, he listens and respects you, or at least he did until you decided to partner up with his enemy. You know what that is? That's betraying the people that actually gave a damn about you. That's disrespect."

He choked down that bit of information, "What about you? Kaiba must've told you to get the next flight down here as well."

He rolled his eyes, "But there's a difference. Kaiba actually takes my advice and acknowledges my existence and he does it without the standard superiority tone. He treats me like a friend would, you know that though. He treated you the same." Ryou couldn't think of anything to say after something so grim and, yes, true.

* * *

Kaiba feigned a stretch and now his arm rested a bit above Joey's shoulders. The melting blond bit his lip at the subtle action, while Kaiba pretended to think nothing of it. It was all part of the plan after all. "Joey,"

And there was that soft pronunciation of his name again, just like that night, just like outside the school and in his limo before they went to his company. The weak puppy stared over at the brunet that was leaning towards him and had his arm hanging closer over him. "W-what?" He croaked.

"Why are you always so nervous around me?" He asked in too light a tone. Joey was stuck. He had no idea how to answer that, being in such close proximity of the man of his aching heart.


	11. Chapter 11

**In My Arms**

"I find it a little unclear why you seem to be so nervous, almost bashful around my presence lately. You used to look at me in the way that I glared at you but now it is different. You're expression is fragile and weak. Tell me why that is."

He blushed looking away. He had to compose himself, stay calm. "You know, all these mind games of yours, aren't gonna get to me. Nice try but even if you were bein' serious, I wouldn't know what you are referring to. I dislike you as much as I did the first time I met your snobby attitude." He replied, facing the other with a stern gaze.

"Hmm. Perhaps I was mistaken then." He commented. '_Really good. That lie actually came off as a truth. Unfortunately I know what's really going on but I need to get you to admit it and start acting on your feelings. It's the only way to get Yami's attention.' _Kaiba leaned back against his seat and sighed. He was pretty tired from the flight and for staying up the whole night, arranging for the sudden trip. He was an obsessed lunatic that was something he already knew though.

Joey relaxed too not daring to even glance over. '_What am I gonna do? The guy has like, a-built-in radar; he senses that I'm different, that I feel something different when I'm around him. Am I that obvious or is he that good?'_ Joey grimaced about his emotions. He was in such close proximity and couldn't do a single thing. '_One of these days, I'mma show him how I feel even if it kills me, even if he rejects me. What am I saying? He WILL reject me, without a doubt. But at least I'll be able to move on, right?'_

Kaiba shut his eyes for a moment; the silence in the car was too quiet to stay awake. He fell into a light sleep leaning slightly against the erratic blond. And of course, that certain blond froze. As he glanced just a peak, he saw his affection asleep on his shoulder. He leaned back and stared forward, there was still a ways left to the Hotel. He blushed intensely to feel the warm presence of his… of Seto Kaiba. He didn't smile, not wanting to curse his luck and this warmth. And movement was not an option. Relaxing once more he gently leaned his head against the brunet's. It was so peaceful to be with and near him.

Minutes rolled by and the limo hit a bump on the street. Joey went still again as Kaiba began to stir. Finally he feinted sleep, shutting his eyes and lying back down.

Kaiba opened up and felt the other on him. As he slowly sat up straight, Joey was almost pushed aside completely. '_What the hell? Was I really sleeping with the blond?'_ He couldn't remember exactly, only that he was tired as was the same case now. And staring at Joey's sleeping form he was tempted to drift off again. Hey, it's not like the blond was any threat to him and it could make him one step closer to being uhm, close to Joey. After debating and rationalizing the action he fell back to sleep.

The blond almost fell apart in happiness. This was… Was… Joey's eyes were about to fall out of his skull as he felt a hand run through his locks softly. '_Oh my God. He's playing with my hair. Kaiba's actually touching me.'_ He almost moaned at the acknowledgment. Just what was going on? It had occurred to Kaiba that the blond was still awake. The breathing didn't match that of one sleeping and he heard a small gasp as he began stroking Joey's hair. He smirked, but softly, just a bit darker than a smile, something about the startled sigh seemed so fitting to Joey's character. Even Kaiba had to admit; making Joey all hot and bothered over him was fascinating. How could anything close to the word "love" exist? Besides that of family, the one that should be present between two people has been lost and corrupted by sin and seduction. And yet Joey hasn't had a single girlfriend in all the time Kaiba's known him. How could he be so devoted to someone like the selfish, confident CEO? It was intriguing to say the least. So yes, it did amaze him to find how such simple things turned the blond on. He could say that without fear of feeling anything romantic. Joey's pathetic faults were so twisted and sad how could anyone not find it so? He swallowed hard and continued his ministrations. The blond would be telling all in no time he was sure.

"Hey, wake up Mutt. We're here." Kaiba lifted him in a sitting-up position and shook him. Though the blond had already been awake but went along with the 'just-waking-up' motions.

"That took longer than I thought. I didn't know it was so far away." He muttered pretending to yawn.

Kaiba wanted to slap him for his stupidity. Well, it wouldn't serve any purpose to do so, he supposed. He woke Mokuba and the three stepped out. "Come on, I'll show the rooms."

"Okay." Joey blinked; Kaiba's behavior seemed so cold now. The blond didn't understand. "Why was he running his fingers through my hair?" He whispered confused.

"Hey Joey. Everything okay?" He turned and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired from the long trip over here." Actually, after that relaxing trip he was in the mood for sleep now. "Come on, Kaiba is gonna show us our rooms." He added in a mock tone, trying to sound normal and get the enticing thoughts out of his head.

Yami and the others caught up and the group followed Kaiba and a sleepy Mokuba in. As they entered the big doors a smiling hostess with long blonde hair and a dress-suit on quickly greeted them. "Greetings. Hello Mr. Kaiba, I hope your trip here was all right. Would you and your guests like to be shown to the rooms?" She asked so chipper.

Kaiba nodded. "We have some luggage out in the car."

She affirmed, "I'll call for some bellhops to retrieve and deliver them to the rooms right away sir."

"Good."

"One moment please." She went to the main desk and picked up a handful of hotel keys as well as ordered another woman to call the men for the bags. "Right this way. Please follow me."

They went up the stairs to the third floor where they then walked down a long hallway, "Okay," She paused and stood before a door, "This is room four-twelve, a two bed, two bath room with a lovely view of the city."

Mokuba smiled, "Yugi, this is yours and Yami's room!" He chimed.

She grinned at the young Kaiba and handed two keys to each tri-colored teen. "And this one," she walked down one more door, "This is room four-sixteen, this room and room four-fourteen are both one bedrooms that have a much larger space and also have a beautiful view of the city and sunset."

"Tristan, that's your room. And Anzu, this one's yours." Mokuba stated. "Seto let me pick out y'alls rooms."

Anzu smiled, "Well thanks Mokuba." She beamed.

"The other two rooms are located one floor above. Please come this way."

Yami glared, "Wait a moment." He narrowed his focus on Kaiba, "What's this about Joey's room being on a different floor? Just where exactly is Joey's room?" The suspicious teen glanced at the woman.

"It is located on the fourth floor two doors away from Mr. Kaiba's room, sir."

He stared at his rival again, "What are you trying to pull? You aren't going to tell me that's just a coincidence."

Kaiba seemed to be relaxed and calm about the whole thing. But Yami could see the smirk in his eyes, "Again with the suspicions? Honestly Yami, I think you're becoming too obsessed. It isn't my fault Joey's room is so far from yours."

"I want Joey to be down here with us. Make the arrangements now, I know you can." He ordered.

Kaiba revealed his smirk, "My, I didn't think you were so possessive of your friends. Besides, there's nothing wrong with the set-up. Everyone has a room, so what's the big deal? And maybe you should let Joey express his feelings on the matter, after all it is his room and it's none of your concern."

Joey felt like melting away into a pile of ash. Yami shook his head. "You pompous, over-righteous bast-"

The blond quickly pushed between the two. "Calm down Yami. It isn't that bad. All right? Besides, we'll all be out explorin' anyway so really there's no need for this arguing right?" Yami stared at Joey, but the blond looked away. He just wasn't sure how to explain the situation at the moment. Kaiba folded his arms across his chest; Yami was basking in his anger at the smug expression. "Please just calm down." Joey pleaded.

A few more awkward seconds passed and finally Kaiba turned to the hostess and nodded. "Please show us to our rooms."

Anzu tugged on Yami's arm. "Come on. We need to stay here and wait for our luggage to come up." She informed as the other tried to follow.

"Anzu's right, Yami." Yugi seconded.

The hostess glanced over at Yami and nodded back. "Right this way."

On the fourth floor they were taken to the back of the hall, almost to the end. "Okay, this door here, room five-forty is your room Mr. Kaiba. Room five-forty four, which is just two doors down that way at the end, is yours Mr. Wheeler."

"Uh, thank you."

"It's my pleasure. My name is Veronica, if you need me my staff and I will be down at the main desk all night. There is a complete list of movies available and a menu from our restaurant downstairs, which is open twenty-four hours daily that you can order from and your dish will be brought up to your room. If there are any questions or requests feel free to come down or call the desk and we will accommodate your needs."

Kaiba nodded and took the keys from her. "I think we're fine for the moment. Thank you."

"You're welcome Mr. Kaiba." She bowed slightly and walked away.

Kaiba handed the silent blond his hotel key. "Try not to lose it, okay?" Joey frowned. "Your luggage should be brought up in a moment. So you better stay put before going down to see your friends. And if you do take off, try not to get lost in my hotel."

"Seto…" Mokuba chastised.

The brunet opened the door and went in, Mokuba lingered. "This is so cool, huh Joey?" He chirped.

"Heh, yeah." He forced a smile on his lips. "Really cool."

Mokuba disappeared into the room with Kaiba. Joey sighed and went in, only to marvel at the beauty and space presented before him. "Whoa. This is cool." He muttered walking over to the big spacious bed. He plopped down on it and sighed deeply, "Damn this is the softest thing I've ever felt." He was enthralled by the luxury. For a hotel it felt so welcoming and wonderfully warm.

* * *

"Why don't you go lie down for a bit, Mokuba? You seemed a bit tired still when we came in." Kaiba suggested in big brother style.

"I slept the whole way in the car. I'm fine." He insisted.

Kaiba sighed and put away the luggage into his room. He came back out into the living area and picked up the menu. "We haven't eaten yet, are you hungry?"

"Yeah!" The young one's energy dumbfounded the CEO, was it a new location or the fact they were so far away from Kaiba Corporation, he wondered… '_Or is it because his friends are here?'_ He held the urge to think on that. He handed Mokuba the menu.

"Here, order what you want. I'm going to take a shower."

Mokuba nodded, "Do you want anything Seto?"

"No, that's okay."

He frowned, "Are you sure? Like you said, we haven't eaten since we left."

"I'm not really hungry." He smiled at his brother before proceeding to his room.

Mokuba exhaled softly, "You aren't hungry now. But what about when you become a walking skeleton?" He muttered but smiled. He picked up the phone and dialed the restaurant. "Hey, this is Mokuba from room- Oh thanks. Yes, I'm here with my brother. Oh, I'm glad that you feel so honored, heh" He replied with a blush. He forgot, the American part of Kaiba Corporation wasn't used to seeing the two founders. "Yeah I need a plate of- No make that two plates of your Penn Pasta special…" '_I'm orderin' you something anyway, Seto.'_

Kaiba drifted off in the hot steam. It felt refreshing to get all the dirt and pollution from standing outside at the airport, and washing away his drowsiness. But there was one thing he couldn't 'wash' off so easily, and it was Joey. He smirked; he actually didn't expect him to jump in front like that. "Maybe he isn't so close to Yami anymore or at least as close as I thought." How interesting the plot was becoming. He yawned tiredly, trying to shake off the sleepiness. "I guess I'm not so used to staying up all night anymore. Hmph."

There was a small knock on the door and Mokuba stepped in. "Seto, I'm goin' next door to see if Joey got settled in yet, okay?"

"Fine. Don't stay too long, you have some unpacking of your own too."

"Haha, right. Okay, I'll be back in a little while."

'_Heh, not ten minutes in and he's already leaving me.'_ He grimaced, but pretended not to care.

* * *

'_There is something wrong with the world today. Why can't I just be friends with Yugi and them and still be close to Marik and Kaiba? It doesn't make any sense that there has to be such cruel intentions and motives behind every move each Yami and Kaiba make. Sometimes they act so immature and childish, ironic since both are so intelligent. What am I going to do? On the one side, Yugi and them are the greatest group of friends and they're always so positive, but Marik's right about one thing.'_

"So what's the great mind of Ryou Bakura so intently thinking about? Could it be someone is crossing back into the light?" He smirked but then blinked as he reconsidered his words, "Or perhaps we're more over on the 'dark side'. So what's the verdict? Have you come to your senses yet?"

Ryou glared at him for a long while before shaking his head. "Now that I think of it, I can't figure out what I missed so much being with you two. You're both obviously a pair of immature, revenge seeking lunatics." He replied hopelessly.

Marik pondered on the remarks made. "Well," he sighed, "For you to miss us, proves you're just as much a lunatic as we are. But truthfully Ryou, I know what you're problem is and it's really not your fault. It's not your fault that you were so badly seduced by the innocence and kindness outwardly expressed from the group of mentally challenged misfits." He nodded draping his arm over the other's shoulders, "But once you get passed the laughter and sweetness you realize that it's all pretend and make-belief. They have their perfect little circle and those around that wish to be a part are ridiculed and judged daily by every little action they make." He stated in remembrance.

"I really wish you wouldn't say that." He cut in.

"Now, now, don't be so quick to interrupt. What I'm saying is that life is made of choices but friends are made of decision."

Ryou shook his head again and dropped Marik's arm off, "That doesn't even sound like it makes sense."

"We get to where we are by the choices we make in our day-to-day lives. Where we end up tomorrow is the result of the choices we make today. But we don't make choices when it comes to friends. Friends are, or at least should be, made with decision. Let's face it; you have a decision to make yourself. Be our friend or be their dog. You can live in denial's dream world all you like but it's the truth that you will need to face one day. It's pathetic and absolutely mind-boggling why you have not yet realized it because you're like one of the smartest people I know."

Ryou stopped in his tracks and swallowed down the 'advice' from his long-time friend. "Maybe you make a lot of sense it's just,"

"Save it. I don't wanna hear this, I wanted to be part of the dream-team crap. I'm so sick of hearing how great they are. They're nothing but a bunch of stuck-up idiots that think everything should revolve around them." He replied bitterly.

Ryou rolled his eyes and started walking again. "So immature and childish." He muttered under a deep sigh.

* * *

"Joey doesn't think too much of it, Seto. I mean I asked him and he just shrugged and said it wasn't a big deal himself."

"Of course not. The mutt should be grateful that he even gets the honor of being a guest in my hotel." He responded bitterly.

"Oh come on, can't you at least be a little kind and respectful. He's gonna be here in a little bit." Mokuba pleaded.

Kaiba frowned and froze stiff, "You've already invited that mutt up here?"

Mokuba nodded, "It's not a problem is it Seto? I know you two hate each other with a deep burning passion but please, be nice. I just want to spend the first night in America with the greatest brother in the world and my best friend."

"I thought Jin was your best friend." He inquired.

The young child rolled his hazel eyes, "Yes he's my best friend **_my_** age but I'm talking about in all the people I know. But listen I promise he won't be any trouble. I didn't even invite Yugi and the others, just you, Joey and me okay? Please? If it starts getting out of hand again, I'll tell him to leave. So can't he just-"

"All right. All right. Just please stop with the hundred words per minute." He interjected with hands raised. "Besides, you already invited him."

Mokuba smiled, "Seto you're the greatest."

'_Uh huh, keep pushing it and I doubt you'll still think that.'_ He sighed exhausted, '_I really didn't feel like dealing with any imbeciles the first night here.'_ He grimaced but refrained from adding his negativity.

Kaiba ruffled Mokuba's hair and then disappeared into the bedroom. He shut the door behind him and surveyed the room. This was the only suite inaccessible to any guests other than himself and Mokuba. It was drastically too big and showy, but somehow it seemed to portray his personality so well. Velvet lining draped the walls and ceiling surrounding the king-sized bed, which of course, was decorated with top-of-the-line bedding. It was shallow and boastful but that was Kaiba's whole persona now wasn't it? He sat down on his bed and yawned.

"This is terrific. Why did I agree?" He exhaled defeated, '_It's not like I had a choice. Mokuba didn't leave me much to say no to. I couldn't possibly let him down.'_ "I'll just stay to eat and then I'll leave. No big deal and no big thing. Right. So let's just get this whole night over with."

* * *

"Sorry we're late. We're here with Seto Kaiba, this is Ryou and I'm Marik."

She blinked and nodded, "Oh yes, Mr. Kaiba mentioned you would be arriving. Good evening." She chimed.

Marik smiled and nodded. "Good evening. Can you tell us which rooms his other guests are staying in? I know it's really against policy but,"

She pulled two keys from the cubbyholes behind her, "I'm sorry but if you'd like to know I'd suggest asking Mr. Kaiba himself. You each have a key to room five-thirty-six. Let me show you to your rooms."

Ryou cut in and smiled, "Thank you but I'm sure Marik and I can find our way around."

She blinked. "My overly anxious friend is right, thank you very much for the offer though."

As they smiled and walked away she shook her head and sighed. "Oh right. I'm supposed to inform Mr. Kaiba now that they've arrived." The young woman picked up the phone and dialed his room number.

Kaiba nodded, affirmed and then hung the phone up. "Well, at least I won't be completely stranded with a bunch of cheery annoying bimbos." He stood and went over to his suitcase, pulling out a simple white t-shirt. "Let's just get this night over with."

* * *

"Seto, Joey's here!" Mokuba shouted through the door.

Kaiba irked. "I repeat, 'get this night over with'." He groaned. He untied his robe and slipped on the shirt, and some pants. He prepared himself mentally, pulling out all his reluctant patience and then exited the room.

And there he was. Joey smiled nervously rolling in a cart of freshly made food. "I saw the guy comin' with the food and went ahead and brought it in. How goes the unpacking?"

Kaiba shuddered inwardly; the voice was already etching on his every nerve. But he said nothing. The blond gulped, '_Right. Just a dinner. Heh…'_

"Mm, it all smells delicious. Why don't we all eat at the table here in the living room? There's plenty of space and it's more comfortable than in the dining room." He suggested. "I got you something too Seto."

Kaiba picked up the newspaper that lay on the corner of the food cart, "I told you I wasn't hungry Mokuba." He reminded, sitting on the right corner of the extremely soft sofa.

"I know what you said but I know that you are. We haven't eaten anything- you must be starving. Just eat it please."

Kaiba took the held-out plate of steamy pasta and sat back down. He never really understood where that parental tone of Mokuba's came from but it always showed up sooner or later. Joey watched the interaction between the two. Sometimes it was hard to discern which was the adult and which was the child. '_They really are close and know each other so well. It's really kinda cool.'_ Joey admired their closeness, even if there seemed to be a hidden, perhaps always lurking, ache within each of them. At least from what he saw, the two were so adequately perfect for one another but were too afraid to admit their feelings to each other. Not that he even considered bringing anything so deeply personal up, he'd be double-pounded by both the Kaiba brothers.

"Joey, quit starin' into space. Your food's gettin' cold." Mokuba exclaimed lightly.

"Mokuba you need to quit jumping around too." Kaiba retorted.

"Heh, heh, so how do you like it, Seto?"

Kaiba shook his head, "I guess it's not that bad." The young one smiled and stared over at Joey. '_I guess things aren't gonna be so bad after all.'_

* * *

"You know. How did he know I was coming?"

Marik blinked, "Who?"

Ryou perched his lips, "Who else? Seto. How did he just happen to have a room prepared for me?"

"Honestly, you want the truth?"

"Uhm, it would be appreciated." Ryou replied sarcastically.

Marik nodded, "He was totally certain that Yami would order you to come and help destroy his 'plan of evil instigations' but even if he hadn't, Seto still planned you on being here. He wasn't about to take this vacation and not have you here." He answered seriously. Ryou was silent then after, as they unpacked.

* * *

Kaiba turned to the next page and began reading another article. Mokuba's excited jubilation apparently was short-lived since he fell to sleep soon after eating. Joey was still eating, but he was more nervous now that he was practically alone with Kaiba. "So uh, anything interesting in the news today?" But the brunet refrained from answering, or he didn't hear him. Joey sighed softly, afraid to say anything really. "Well, I guess I should be leaving in a bit." He said a bit clearer and louder.

Kaiba lowered his paper and stared over at Joey for a long while. The other was white as a ghost now. "There really isn't any rush. I don't want you to feel like you need to eat and run." He replied, waiting two or three seconds before putting the paper down and standing. "Want something stronger to drink?"

Joey blinked, "Something stronger?"

"Yeah, unless you don't think you can handle it." He teased lightly, hey, he had to do something to liven the mood. It was feeling really tense and uncomfortable for a second there.

"Please. I can handle anything you've got."

He smirked, "Let me put Mokuba to bed. I'll be back in a second."

Joey sat still as the other lifted the sleeping boy in his arms and left to one of the bedrooms. A little while after his greatest desire reappeared. "So you said you could handle anything?" He asked, heading toward a locked cabinet on the far right wall. He grabbed a key from his pocket and opened the drawer, pulling out two shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey he smirked darkly, "Prove it." '_I might as well have some fun while I'm here.'_

Joey inwardly killed himself again, '_Now what have I gotten myself into?'_


	12. Chapter 12

**In My Arms**

He poured some whiskey into the glasses, nearly filling to the top. "You ever had this stuff before?" The brunet asked curiously with a small smirk ascending his features.

Joey shook his head staring uncertain at the glass the other was now handing to him. "Yeah, I drink it all the time. Come on, I'm not old enough to purchase alcohol or liquor, what do you think?" He answered bitterly.

Kaiba shrugged and sat back down beside him. "You said you could handle anything I gave you. Why challenge if you can't back it up?" He retorted turning the tables on the other.

The blond nodded and sighed. "I can back it up. You can't tell the others this." He circled the rim of his glass with his right hand and didn't look at the other in the eyes. "I used to be in a gang some years ago and well there were a lot of games we played involving alcohol and ille- other things that I'm not really proud of. But I can handle just about any drink you give me." He said taking the glass to his lips and dipping his head back. "So what's your excuse?" He said groaning from the burning down his throat.

Kaiba downed his as well and pondered for a moment on the other's question. "Well I'm a CEO of a company that continues to expand and grow but sometimes there are certain deals and contracts that I need to go my way so the easiest method is taking them to a strip bar and getting them plastered. People are easy to manipulate when they are drunk." He informed refreshing his and Joey's glasses.

"Is that what you're trying to do to me?" He asked drinking his second one quite quickly.

"I don't need to get you drunk to manipulate you." He said a little too coolly.

Joey blushed slightly and looked in the other direction. "What is that supposed to mean? Are you admitting that this friendship is nothing but a lie?" His heart was starting to hurt now but perhaps it was best this come out now. At least then he could-

"No." Joey's thoughts halted to the simple response.

"What?"

The two locked gazes. "No. I mean maybe this niceness was a put-on and just to make Mokuba happy at first but I guess it's not so bad. You act a lot different than before." He drank another shot and poured more into their glasses. "I talked you into taking him to the concert and having dinner with me – even moving some boxes at the company, and you weren't even drunk. That's what I meant."

Joey blushed and drank another shot. "Yeah but that's just because I'm-" The blond immediately stopped. '_That was too close.' _

"Because what?" Kaiba asked pouring the other another full glass. "What is it Joey?" He asked softly, not leaving his brown eyes.

"Um… I forgot what I was gonna say." He retreated taking the substance in his glass into his mouth. Kaiba pulled back a bit, having leaned in a little too close for his own comfort. "Listen, maybe I should be goin'." He suggested, it was getting a little too difficult for him. He used to drink a storm back in those days but that was a few years ago. He was losing his concentration and awareness a little too quickly now.

Kaiba grabbed his arm and forced him back down. "No stay. I can't drink by myself." The blond looked at him warily as another helping was poured. "Don't look at me like that. I promise not to hurt you if you stay." He handed the drink to him. "Come on, you said you could handle anything. Don't let this tough side of yours be a façade like your dueling skills." He remarked.

Joey frowned with a growl and yanked the drink from his hands. "Bastard." Kaiba smirked.

* * *

Mokuba stretched with a yawn and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "It's already nine 'o'clock and Seto didn't so much as wake me up." He smiled faintly. "Probably thought I'd still be tired." He walked into the large bathroom and began the usual routine of brushing one's teeth but halfway through he suddenly froze and thought back to last night. "Oh, I left Seto and Joey alone. – What if the two got into an argument while I was asleep!" He spit the toothpaste out of his mouth and dried his face in a rushed fashion. As he opened his door he froze in stunned silence. "Oh my gosh!" He turned and ran to his brother's room.

The living room was a mess. The cushions from the couch was sloppily hanging off and the coffee table in front of it was shattered in two – as if something had fallen onto it. "Seto! Seto where's Joey?" He shouted as he entered the bedroom but he soon found his screaming was in vain. It was empty. "S-Seto?" He looked around confused. "Where'd he go?" Mokuba stepped out and looked over the scene of the living room area and after searching found two empty bottles of whiskey and a bottle of tequila spilt on the floor. His face went white. "They were drinking?" So wherever they went, they were both plastered. He thought a bit more and decided to check out Joey's room. "Maybe Kaiba was taking him back to his room and he ended up passing out too?" He didn't know but heading to the little kitchen he opened the hidden drawer and pulled out the master key, which works on every room in this hotel.

A few more minutes he found himself inserting the key into Joey's room. With a green light and click, he entered to find of all people, "Seto?" Kaiba stood there flipping a pancake in the air and back on the pan. He smiled softly and motioned for the younger one to come closer. "What are you doing Seto?"

"I'm glad you're up Mokuba. I'm sorry about the mess we sort of got drunk last night. I was just about to come get you to help me make breakfast."

"Well what happened? Why are you making breakfast for Joey and us – how did you end up over here?" He asked puzzled by the older's uncharacteristic calm.

"It's a long story but the mutt found himself unable to walk himself here so I helped him into his room. Then he started mumbling some crap I countered with a harsh remark and then we…" He paused for a second and sighed. "We had a little fight but the idiot passed out and I was too tired to walk back home so I just slept on the couch."

"Are you okay?"

Kaiba shook his head no and slid the pancake onto the nearby plate. "My head is killing me, I feel like going back to sleep and never waking back up. But that's my fault and I'm not wasting a nice day like today." He ruffled his brother's hair and poured more batter into the pan. "Go freshen up and get dressed. Then come back so we can eat."

Mokuba nodded with relief. "Hey where is Joey?"

"Last I saw him he was dying on his bed. But he's all right and I'm sure no matter how sick he feels he's well enough to eat. So hurry along." He motioned towards the door and the younger one rushed off. Kaiba sighed. '_I wonder if Joey remembers what happened last night?'_ He flipped the last pancake onto the plate. He turned around and pulled the orange juice from the refrigerator. '_When I spoke with him a moment ago he was too busy fighting his hangover to really notice or recall anything.'_ "Not that it's a big deal. But he did admit his secret to me."

* * *

_"I think I need ta head back now…" Joey mumbled not even able to keep his eyes focused on anything anymore._

_Kaiba laughed at his drunken stupor. Sure he was unsteady and wasted but not enough as the other. "Then go. I ain't stopping you." He put his drink down onto the table._

_Joey stood and tried to step forward but his body was quicker and heavier than this foot apparently and he went falling right onto the table, and through it. He groaned loudly._

_Kaiba laughed hard. He stood to his wavering feet and smirked. "I better escort your drunken ass to your room." He pulled the other up and kept him close to his body. "You all right there?"_

"_Fine. Didn't think you really cared bout me." He mumbled leaning more onto the other. _

"_Just don't want a lawsuit on my hands…" He retorted. _

"_Bastard even when you are drinkin'." _

_The two wobbly sauntered to the door and left the hotel room. "Hey you're fuckin' going the wrong way dumbass. This way." Kaiba muttered to the other. Joey looked left and then right and blushed. He finally began letting the other guide. As they stood in front of the door Joey fumbled into his pocket lazily for the key. _

"_Here let me have it." He muttered taking it from him and sliding it through the door lock. It cleared them and the two entered. Kaiba dropped him in the middle of the room. "There ya go. I'm goin' home." _

_Joey fidgeted on the ground before bringing himself up and grabbing the other's arm. "You have ta help me to my room. Please. I'mma fall on my face tryin' to get there." He pleaded._

_Kaiba exhaled deeply. "Fine. Come on." He grabbed the other, threw the blonde's arm across his shoulders to better lead him and to the room they walked. "There that good enough for ya?" He threw the other down as he did before but this time on the bed. _

"_I don't know if I'm gonna live to see tomorrow…" He complained rolling onto his back._

_Kaiba sat down to catch his breath. He leaned his head on the rails along the bedpost of the bed. "Like anyone would miss you anyway. You'd probably be doin the world a favor with your demise – one less dog on the street." He responded tiredly._

_His eyes had shut and he'd begun to relax when he was tackled to the floor. "Don't say that! Plenty of people would miss me." He shouted angrily. "And I'm not a dog!" He raised his fist up to punch the other but as it came down Kaiba rolled out of the way._

"_Oh so you're an angry drunk?" Kaiba sneered and stood to his feet as the other did too. Joey tried to punch him again but the brunet threw him onto the ground. Before the 'mutt' could get up, Kaiba grabbed onto his shoulders and forced him flat on his back. He knelt down and pinned the other to the floor and glared annoyed with the immature and drunken antics. "But that's enough. You're wasted and obviously have no sense of coordination. Knock it off." He scolded letting go and relaxing a bit as the other seemed to calm._

"_I can kick your ass if I wanted to!" He shouted and before Kaiba could react he'd successfully reversed their positions. Kaiba's hands went up but Joey caught his wrists and pinned them above his head. Kaiba's thin body was stuck between Joey's legs that were tightly holding him still. Joey sat on his stomach and smirked proudly at his accomplishment over the other. _

_The two were breathing deeply from the scuffle, as the anger seemed to suddenly die. "So kick my ass then." Kaiba glared._

_Joey's features saddened. "If I wanted to I would. But I don't." He frowned._

_Kaiba swallowed. "Then what is it Joey that you want from me?" Their hazed and glazed over eyes locked.. _

"_If I told you, you'd probably kill me. It's sick and really disturbing and I know you wouldn't approve." _

_Kaiba frowned. "Honestly, as much as I detest and degrade you, I really don't think I could hate you, much more kill you." _

_Joey leaned downward and hovered just above the other's face. "I love you, Seto Kaiba. In all your mortifying ways you torture and belittle me, the insults and scoldings, I love you." His hold on the other relinquished and he quickly stood to his feet and fumbled to the bed. _

_Kaiba sat up in time to see the other sitting and moping along the bed's edge. 'Never thought you'd admit it now.' The brunet stood to his feet and accompanied the other. "Why?"_

_The question was so unbearable and shocking. Joey couldn't believe just how powerful the simple question hit him. "How the hell do I know?! I don't know why I fuckin' love you! I don't know why or how! It's just every time I'm with you, see you, am near you I can't help but –"_

_Kaiba grabbed him and pulled his face to his. They stared uneasily at one another, "Even now – when you're drunk off your ass you still feel that way?" He questioned. The other didn't even answer – well not verbally. Once more without giving time to think or prepare, Joey tackled Kaiba but instead of throwing a fist, he pinned his lips to the other's. It was harsh and desperate but Kaiba didn't have the strength or heart to stop it. Joey did once he realized what he'd done._

"_I'm sorry… Sorry…" He began to cry in fear of any sort of retaliation he'd receive. His whole body began to shake and tremble._

_Kaiba stood from the bed and laid Joey down. He glared down at him for the longest time before lazily rolling his eyes and sighing exasperatedly. "Whatever. Just sleep." He commanded and left the room. He sat on the sofa and sighed touching his lips and then scoffing as if he'd been deeply wronged._

* * *

Kaiba remembered passing out on the couch and here he was. '_I should've left him there but…'_ It was his fault the whole situation erupted and he did trick the other into getting drunk. He really shouldn't be so disgusted with the kiss, not that he was, because love was not a sickening thing. He loved Mokuba and would die for him if need be. But surely what Joey felt was nothing more than lust and infatuation right? Still he was misunderstanding it and the turmoil and conflict was because of him. Kaiba didn't realize hearing the confession would affect him so much, he thought it was what he wanted but something about hearing it finally, and knowing that it was true, touched him deeply. Still, he wasn't about to start being nice and forget the battle with Yami.

He brought the food and the drinks to the table. When everything looked perfect, Kaiba decided to check on his blond problem. Opening the door to the aforementioned blond, he found him still in bed. "Hey time to get up." He commanded roughly. Joey mumbled incoherently and pulled the blankets over his head. Kaiba rolled his eyes and approached the bed. "time to get up mutt." The other groaned and set about ignoring him. Kaiba sat beside his still form. "dammit, mutt get up." He insisted pulling off the blanket and grabbing the other's arm. Joey gasped as he was pulled into a sitting position.

He clung to Kaiba's body and growled in pain as his head felt like pins knocked over by a bowling ball. "Fuck. I'm up, I'm up." He pulled away and shoved Kaiba's arm away. "Geez, you need to take an attitude class."

Kaiba smirked. "I'm sorry. You aren't the only one with a hangover, so I would suggest listening the first time around. I made breakfast and it's sitting there getting cold. Get dressed and wash up. Mokuba is already doing so."

"Okay I won't dawdle. _Dad…_" He muttered pushing himself up and heading towards the restroom. Kaiba rolled his eyes and left the room. Joey shut the door and frowned.

Kaiba took a deep breath. '_He is such an imbecile.'_

* * *

Ryou rubbed his eyes tiredly as he sat up in bed. "I can't believe it's so late." He hardly ever slept in and it was nearing ten. "Damn Marik." He muttered with a small smile and roll of his eyes. He'd been up all night watching scary and action themed movies. He sighed and looked over at his alarm clock and shook his head, obviously forgetting to set it before falling into sleep. "At least I am awake now." He thought on it and remembered why he had woken up in the first place. His ears perked swearing he had heard some slight shouting and then the serene silence he had just enjoyed decimated into fear and worry. "It could only be…" He jumped from his soft warm bed and exited his room in a flash and abruptly found himself in an uncomfortable and angry scene. "…Yami…"

Marik stopped mid-rant to land his eyes frustratingly on his friend.

Yami's grim red eyes steered dangerously over to Ryou with the same disgust given to Marik. "When I told you to come, I didn't say to bring this trash with you." He scolded not even glancing back at the sandy-haired Egyptian. "Hurry up and get dressed. We have to talk about some stuff."

Marik turned back around and pushed Yami towards the door. "Ryou ain't going anywhere. Why don't you mosey on outta here and chill with the rest of your friends? He doesn't need your orders and disrespect."

Yami stared appalled. "I wasn't talking to you."

Ryou sighed hopelessly and approached the two battering teens. "Marik please stop." He pleaded giving him a very saddened frown. "I don't need you to defend me." He added before focusing on the other. He found those crimson eyes smirking as if he knew Ryou would obey him. "And Yami I already have plans to do some things with Marik and Kaiba later. Maybe some other time." He glimpsed to see a bit of relief on Marik's face.

Yami scowled venomously, "Really?" Ryou lowered his gaze to the floor unable to face him. Marik pulled Ryou aside and stepped up ready to 'do' something to the overly-acclaimed duelist champion.

"Listen. He doesn't need you trying to second guess his existence. He's perfectly capable of making his decisions. You need to leave because, unlike every other person on this planet, I am not afraid of your pathetic egotistical ass." He warned quite calmly. Ryou looked back up in surprise.

The tri-colored teen was loathing and the anger was so heavy in the air around them. "You know Marik, perhaps the reason you do not 'fear' me is because you've been smart enough to stay the hell out of my way. This childish rant of yours though is starting to seriously annoy me. One more mistake like this one, and I'll give you a reason to fuckin' fear me." He pushed the other away from him and opened the door. "And Ryou, we're to talk later." He stated before slamming the door.

Marik swallowed hard before turning back to the other. "Are you okay?"

"Let's get dressed and bother Kaiba for a while. Before the unbearable wrath of Yami befalls us and ends us in an eternal misery." He mocked with a smile and shaky laugh.

"Right." The two shook their heads and headed to their rooms to change.

* * *

Yami walked along mentally killing the three people in this world he hated so badly. What was it about the sick twisted group he'd come to detest – sure Marik had caused so much crap, pitted Joey against them and all, but that wasn't necessarily him. Okay it was actually, but not the kind and gentle side. Ryou he wasn't sure about either. He never could get over the relationship between Bakura Ryou and the spirit of the Millennium Ring and wherever it had faded away too was a mystery. He knew spirits weren't easy to get rid of and yet he seemed to disappear without a real trace. He didn't trust Ryou at all not after he'd tried to ask where the Millennium's spirit had gone off to – Ryou had replied a simple "I don't know". Yami wasn't stupid.

He pouted a bit more when the third member appeared, glaring even deeper than humanly possible. Kaiba. Of all the times he came across a despicable enemy, this one was with great disdain the worst. He tried to rid him of the world, but the conscience of Yugi kept him from doing so on a few occasions. That time with Exodia, he had his chance but miraculously he survived, though shaken and confused, he'd survived… _Somehow_… He thought it'd be different, perhaps he had changed his dark and evil ways but… Even after it was all over and everything calmed, Mokuba started hanging out with them and it wasn't long before he noticed the quietness appear often and the jubilation dim if only slightly. So he began to probe the other's life and came to self-analysis that he was being neglected and a bit abandoned. As time progressed he's gotten the young one to open up a bit more and talk to him about his dear older brother. '_I know if I can get Mokuba to say his brother has been negligent I can finally get him labeled the monster and unfit brother-parent in front of the entire world.'_ He sighed. But as long as he's tried, '_Mokuba just freezes up every time I touch on the subject. If only he'd understand he doesn't have to be afraid to tell the truth. His brother has to be stopped before he destroys him.'_

* * *

"That was fun Seto. I told you being friends with Joey wouldn't be so bad. Now if only we could get you and Yami to-"

"That will never happen." He viciously intervened.

Mokuba started laughing whole-heartedly. "I know. I was just playing." He sighed and looked out the window.

Kaiba ruffled his hair roughly. "Don't even joke about that." He muttered with a small smile found his lips. '_I'd make Joey my bitch before even spending a minute with Yami.'_ He thought on.

"So what are we gonna do today?" He asked.

The brunet shrugged and stretched as the two headed down the hall. "I don't know. Whatever you want to do Mokuba." Kaiba replied not really having any plans prepared for the two to even do on this trip. '_Please, don't suggest anything with the mutt or his stupid friends…'_ He mumbled.

"How about seeing a movie here in America? Let's go to a movie theatre and see whatever is playing."

He nodded. "That sounds good but it's only twenty after ten. We can do that later on tonight but what about right now?" He questioned after rationalizing how no one goes to see a movie before lunch! '_Are they even open this early?'_

"Yeah you're right… Hm, what can we do?" He asked putting his index finger to his chin in thought.

Kaiba sighed content with the sheer innocence of his younger brother. Admittedly, it'd been a long time since he ever hung around with him. It ached him dearly to admit that to himself but moments like this brought it out so clearly. "Hey I know what we can do-" He said but ceased talking – and movement altogether. Kaiba blinked down at his brother who looked way too concerned and nervous. He stopped and looked up and misery soon took his peaceful reverie. '_Fuck.'_

Yami froze and glared at the two. '_Speak of the bastard…'_


	13. Chapter 13

**In My Arms**

**Chapter 13**

"Oh hi Yami." Mokuba greeted after minutes slipped by of complete silence. "Did you guys sleep well?" He asked knowing that anything he said was pointless because it was unheard. The two older teens just couldn't break eye contact. He bit his lip nervously not wanting to be a witness to a possible fight between a dear friend and his dear brother. He tugged on Kaiba's shirt in the familiar manner he did as a young child in the presence of disliked strangers. "Seto let's go." He pleaded.

"On your way to go see Joey?" Kaiba asked.

Yami narrowed his eyes a bit more, "Perhaps. Seeing as you strategically placed him far away from us - I figured I'd better check on him just in case." He replied coldly.

Kaiba folded his arms across his chest. "In case of what?" He raised an eyebrow. His rival- his enemy- remained quiet glancing momentarily at the young raven-haired audience. He wasn't going to act a fool in front of the young one's eyes… But if he could get Kaiba to lose his cool… "What is it you're afraid of? He questioned again.

Yami glared at the tall brunet but it was obvious he was in the middle of an intense thought with himself. His attention suddenly refocused on the younger Kaiba. "Hey Mokuba. Say do you know if that knucklehead Joey finished packing?" He asked out of the clear blue sky.

Mokuba blinked a few times but smiled with relief thankful for the change in topic, "I'm not sure - you know how Joey is. He probably hasn't even started!" He laughed a bit at the knowing.

Yami laughed and approached the two, ruffling the dark locks in a manner Kaiba was known to do. Kaiba glared cursing the audacity of the tri-colored freak to stand so close to him and act brotherly to _his_ brother. Yami's eyes shifted upward into the cool frozen gaze of Seto Kaiba and though he hid his smug appearance behind a half-smile, Kaiba could see the determination in those blazing crimson eyes. _'I am going to tear your world apart.'_ And suddenly Kaiba's body shivered internally from those dark eyes, and their little conversation from before - at the restaurant him and Joey had gone to came back…

_Yami's glare matched that of the brunet's, "You must think you are so clever." He huffed, anger seething from his very core. Joey slowly gained back his composure before clearing his throat and standing between Kaiba and his rage-filled friend._

"_Yami, what are you doin' here?" he asked, his breath still not completely calmed._

_The tri-colored teen looked up at him and relaxed, but only a little bit. "I came to get you. This dinner is over, Joey let's go."_

_Joey's brows softened. "Yami," He looked back at Kaiba, a deep blush finding refuge on his cheeks. His emotions were getting away with him. He was still lost in that moment on the balcony._

_Yami chuckled incredulously, "Joey what are you waiting for?" He asked bewildered by his confusion._

_But Joey was hesitant-he didn't know what to do. "Yeah, Wheeler, go. We're through here anyway." Kaiba cut in, folding his arms across his chest. Joey swallowed hard and fought the urge to say something._

_He started walking towards the door. But Yami remained focused on the cunning brunet before him. "I need to talk to Kaiba for a moment, wait for me downstairs." He stated sternly and in an orderly manner. And like a bad child, he obeyed and left the room._

_Kaiba's supposed stunned frown soon reverted to a devious smirk. He just couldn't contain his sober façade any longer-the look on Yami's face was priceless. "So, what did you want to talk about, hm?" He asked not even trying to hide the smug attitude in his tone. "What's the matter Yami?" Kaiba asked in mock innocence. "You just disrupted a lovely dinner that I know Joey was enjoying, how could you be so rude?" He asked further with a gleeful smirk playing along his lips._

_Yami growled in frustration. "You are a real piece of work. I just don't understand it… You have so much and yet what you have you neglect and throw away in order to gain the pain and heartbreak of others. It's like you feed off other's despair and desperation. You are a sad pathetic creature." He informed with a fixated glare._

"_Oh I'm pathetic and sad? Maybe I should follow you and your ragtag group of friends and one day I can be strong and famous… Oh wait - I already am. I have a flourishing company, I have reporters begging me for a hint on the next big invention, I have the admiration from colleagues, peers, and now those that detested anything dealing with the name 'Kaiba'. Now if being recognized and respected is sad and pathetic then maybe I am guilty." He wasn't smirking though, Yami had hit a nerve._

"_Right. You're an arrogant conceded bitch. You care more about the fame and your precious company than your own life. You care more about your own life than that of Mokuba's. You're a heartless mother fucker that deserved to be killed a long time ago."_

"_Take what you said about Mokuba and choke on it. Don't you dare bring him into this conversation!" He bellowed hitting his fist down onto the table. He pointed an accusing finger at his enemy. "I know what you've been doing to him, filling his mind with lies and little subtle remarks about me. I don't know what it is you're trying to do but you leave my brother alone." He warned dangerously low._

_Yami placed both hands on his hips and smirked gruesomely. "I am only doing what is right for the boy. He needs to be taken care of and I'm afraid you aren't doing a good job. You neglect him; he has told me himself that you are never there when he wants you to be, you're always busy or you just simply forget. He's hurting and crying because of you and you don't even give a damn enough to see it. To do something about it. You're a pathetic sick bastard that has cheated death too many times. Do everyone a favor and kill yourself off somewhere. And while you're at it, leave Joey the fuck alone."_

"_Joey, Joey, Joey.. " He ran a hand through his brunet tresses. "It bothers you doesn't it? That your good friend Joey is losing his mind and spending time with me. Let's face it Yami, I am better than you when it comes with dealing with people. Joey is going to put you guys away forever - if I tell him to. He's an easy one, I bet I could make him give all of you away."_

_Yami glared. "You are a manipulator. You call us misfits, ragtag group and so many other derrogatories but what's so funny is your little brother has become one of us… You belittle your own brother with those comments. You're a sick man Kaiba and know that no matter how hard you try Joey will see the truth about you." Yami glared folding his arms across his chest, "He'll come to his senses and leave because you don't deserve anyone. And I know Mokuba will come to the same conclusion as well."_

_Kaiba hit the table again. "I told you to leave Mokuba alone, you freak. If I find out you're talking to my brother again I will personally-"_

"_What?" He questioned with raised brows. "Kill me? You know, it'd be worth it if Mokuba was taken from your hands." He frowned. _

_Kaiba grabbed a plate from the table and aimed it at Yami but it was immediately dodged. "Get out right now." He demanded seething._

_Yami nodded. "Of course. Oh but I want to make it clear to you now." He paused and stared the other dead in the eyes and what an expression that was on his face, "I am going to tear your world apart." He threatened with a half-hearted wave before leaving the room. Kaiba ran both hands through his hair and exited to the balcony._

'_He's going to tear my world apart… Meaning he's going to take Mokuba from me.'_ He swatted Yami's hand away from Mokuba's head and pulled his brother closer to himself. "Come on Mokuba we're wasting this day away." _'I will not let that happen.'_

Yami knew he'd won that little encounter. He turned and smiled faintly, "I'll see you later Mokuba." He called knowing it'd irritate the older of the two.

"Okay Yami." He exclaimed waving as he could.

* * *

Ryou mumbled along messing with his hair as they walked down the corridor. "Would you stop - your hair is just gonna do what it always does anyway; puff up and flow down your back." Marik said with a roll of his eyes.

The white-haired teen pouted. "Very funny Marik. It's just that some of us actually care to be presentable in front of others. Unlike you I like to look good." He later retorted as they came to Kaiba's door.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Marik knocked on the door twice and no answer came. He frowned and sighed in defeat. "I guess him and Mokuba took off to do something together. They aren't here that's for sure." Ryou sighed and nodded. The two stood there for a moment and pondered mentally. "Well Ryou what do ya wanna do?" He questioned.

He rubbed his head and shrugged. "I'd say let's head to Yugi's room and crash the party but that would not be acceptable now would it?" He responded with a laugh at the thought of Yami's scary and deadly features.

Marik sighed and smirked deviously, "Just the look on their faces alone is almost enough to convince me." He admitted thinking a bit and wondering whether it really was such a bad idea.

Ryou held up his hands and shook his head. "I was only joking." He stated waving his finger in the air but even he couldn't help but smile some. The two were momentarily shaken from their train of thought when the door behind the opened. "Oh."

"Hm?"

Marik smirked and jumped on Joey, throwing his left around over his shoulders. "Joey do you have esp for something man?" He asked with that horrid glint in his eye.

"What, hey what're you guys doin' over this way?" The blond blinked and shifted under Marik's outgoing personality - he had yet to let him go.

Ryou shook his head again, "We were looking for Kaiba and Mokuba but it appears as if they've already left." Ryou answered reaching over and yanking his friend off of the uncomfortable teen.

Joey lifted his index finger to his chin before replying with a nod. "Yeah. They left after we had breakfast but they didn't say where to or how long they'd be gone."

Marik grinned maniacally, "Did you say you had breakfast together?"

Ryou's eyes opened widely as he replayed Joey's words in his mind. The blond blushed and shook his head. "It was the three of us and it wasn't a big deal." He quickly explained.

Marik nodded. "Say Joey we're kinda in a fix here. You see we really expected to hang out with the Kaiba brothers today and if they're taking time off for some brother/brother time, which is cool and all, it leaves us with nothing to do. Ryou and I were wondering if we could hang out with you instead."

Joey's eye twitched slightly. _'What is going on here?'_ "Well I was just about to go find Yugi and the others actually and I don't know if they-"

"Hey I promise we will be on our best behavior - we won't mess with Yami and we'll stay clear of your buddy-boy with the spike on his head…"

Joey rolled his eyes knowing who the pathetic description was supposed to be. "I - I guess it'd be okay, if you promise to be good."

Marik smiled innocently. "Hey Ryou if you wanted to fix your hair, do it now and Joey and I will wait for you- can you open the door for Ryou please, he's slow as molasses and didn't get to set his hair right." He put his hand on the corner of his mouth and leaned in toward Joey, "Though one can't tell the difference from when its brushed and when its not." He said with a wink, Joey laughed slightly. Ryou pouted again as Joey let him inside.

'_I've never hung out with Ryou and Marik - well they are not on Yami's favorite list. And they are Kaiba's friends… Which is strange because Marik here acts so crazy and Ryou is so shy and clever, they're so different from one another. They look like good people, they seem really devoted to Seto… Kaiba.'_

Marik waited a few more seconds to make sure Ryou wasn't near the door to overhear his new idea. "So how did the three of you end up eating breakfast together?" He asked.

Joey blushed lightly and sighed. "It, um well we got drunk last night and he took me to my room. I guess he got tired and slept on my couch. He woke me up and Mokuba came over and well we just had breakfast." He said simply.

"And that's all that happened?" Marik asked as if he didn't believe that was all.

"Yeah."

"Huh." He shrugged and sighed to the side. "Well I guess that's a shame…"

Joey blinked profusely and frowned deeply. "What - what are you mumbling about?"

He played uncertainty so well, that Marik. "Well Joey I'm not really supposed to tell…" He looked back at the door and then down the hallway before meeting Joey's brown eyes staring with curiosity. "It's just… Well it's kinda weird."

"What?" He asked impatiently.

Marik rolled his eyes. "Well the truth is, and you can't tell Ryou or even Kaiba that I said this." Joey nodded completely enthralled by the suspense. "Seriously," He signaled to move in closer and his voice lowered some more. "I mean if they find out it would ruin everything so you have to promise-"

"Okay." Joey growled in irritation. "What is it?" He whispered.

The Egyptian took a deep breath and nod, "Kaiba has a… Kaiba has a crush on you." He let his eyes fall closed ne he placed a hand over his mouth as if he couldn't believe he just said that.

Joey stood in a state of shock and surprise. "What? What are you… What are you talking about?"

Marik lowered his head to the floor. "Man if he finds out I'm gonna be dead meat." He looked up at the blond and smiled lightly. "Yeah he can't seem to stop thinking about you and insisted we come along on this trip to make sure he doesn't do something to you - you know- you being straight and all." He emphasized the word.

The blond frozen in place couldn't register the information. "But why did you just tell me?"

Marik placed his hand on his shoulder. "Because I think you should know but more over I can't stand to see someone who is normally so strong torn between his conscience and his heart. It's unlike him to be so confused and uncertain. Remember don't let anyone know I told you." Joey nodded but he was in a complete daze with emotions beginning to weigh him down. _'Could it really be true?'_ A smile dared to tug at his lips.

"What is going on over here?" They all froze to the sound of Yami Mutoh. "Marik what are you doing over here - what did I tell you about getting in the way?" He warned.


	14. Chapter 14

**In My Arms**

Marik placed his hand on his shoulder. "Because I think you should know but more over I can't stand to see someone who is normally so strong torn between his conscience and his heart. It's unlike him to be so confused and uncertain. Remember don't let anyone know I told you." Joey nodded but he was in a complete daze with emotions beginning to weigh him down. _'Could it really be true?'_ A smile dared to tug at his lips.

"What is going on over here?" They all froze to the sound of Yami Mutoh. "Marik what are you doing over here - what did I tell you about getting in the way?" He warned approaching them in haste.

Joey stiffened out of his hope-filled thoughts at the overpowering voice. Marik smirked at the oncoming eruption. _'Things are sure to get interesting from here on out. I wonder how Joey will act now that he actually believes he has a chance with Kaiba. How will Yami act?'_ He feinted innocence but those eyes twinkled with trademark mischief the teen was known for. "I don't remember. Do you mind repeating your exact wording for me again - in front of your good friend Joey?"

Yami frowned stopping only about a foot away from the two. "Joey don't be wasting your time chatting with this riffraff." He looked him up and down in disdain. "They are far beneath you. Let's find the others."

"Well we all can't be snobby bitchy Pharaohs like some people." He mumbled. "Some of us have respect and people skills." He replied folding his arms. "And natural good looks." He whispered under his breath.

Yami narrowed his gaze to slits. "Don't talk back to me. Or I will make good on my threat." He swore.

"You're a petty man Yami. Can you believe this guy actually came to my room and threatened me?" He jabbed Joey in the side to get his attention. "But anyway Joey I did promise not to start any crap with these friends of yours and I tend to abide by my word… So if you could somehow put a muzzle on that rabid beast before us…"

Joey could feel the corners of his lips twitching. He knew better than to ever laugh at his friend but Marik was a pretty funny guy. Which raised a very interesting question; how was someone like him friends with an egotistical and seriously foul-tempered CEO? _'Marik and Kaiba really get along. The same thing with Ryou… Maybe if I spend more time with them I can learn a bit more about Kaiba.'_ This pleased Joey well, of course he was drifting a bit too far from his current location.

"So anyway we were just on our way to meet up with Yugi and the others."

Joey snapped out of his reverie at the sound of a low growl. His eyes shifted towards Yami. "What are you talking about?" He was starting to shake with anger.

Marik relished in the other's rising anger. But before he could make a bad situation worse, Joey stepped in. "Yami listen, don't go blowing up at anyone. They were looking for Kaiba and Mokuba but they aren't here… They just want to hang out for a little while and promise to be cool." _'I want them near by that way I can help understand Kaiba a little more and maybe even-'_

"We?"

"Myself and Ryou." As he said it the white-haired teen walked out. "Speak of the devil."

Yami clenched his fists but seemingly relented with a resigned sigh. "Come on, the others are waiting for us." He turned his back to them and began walking to the elevators. Joey sighed in relief and Marik folded his arms.

"What did I just miss?" Ryou asked blinking profusely. The two rolled their eyes. _'Oh man. I always miss everything!'_ "Guys."

Joey smiled that grin of his and threw a thumbs up sign at the two. "Remember you guys did promise not to make the situation worse. Marik." He pointed in warning. With light chuckling from Ryou and a scoff from Marik the three followed a slight distance behind Yami. _'I really am counting on you guys not to piss him off.'_

* * *

A few flights down in absolute silence mind you, they made it to the hotel lobby. "Joey, Yami -" Anzu blinked a few times but nonetheless smiled warmly. "Ryou and Marik, what's up?" Throwing Joey a glance of slight confusion she quickly hid her uncertainty of having these two in company of Yami whom by now anyone knew wasn't at all friendly with.

Marik flashed her a sweet grin and leapt forward leaving his companions including Yami behind him. "Good day Anzu. We're doing lovely today. How are you?" He asked with utmost sincerity. Anzu arched an eyebrow but giggled gently to his hyperactive personality, in a way he reminded her of Joey before his heart became infatuated with Kaiba… "So Anzu I hope it isn't a bother but Ryou and I were going to crash you guys plans' for the day. You don't really mind dealing with us for an undisclosed amount of time now do you?" He asked not taking his eyes off her sparkling blues.

She paused for moment and when no interruption from Yami was heard she shook her head and sighed. "The more the merrier is what I always say." She laughed a bit. It was refreshing to hear such excitement and jubilee.

'_I know what you are trying to do and don't worry Marik my attention is yours. This is unacceptable and I unfortunately have to make you understand that you and Kaiba have no place in our lives. I will not allow anyone unworthy to worm their way in. And Kaiba…-'_

"Hello Yami! Wake up! Come on, we're leaving without you." Joey stated waving a hand in front of the silent plotter. That thin smile still on his lips.

Yami nodded. "Right."

* * *

Kaiba stared off at the blue water before them. With a soft sigh he leaned against the railing smiling lightly at the sound of approaching feet against the hardwood flooring. "This water is awesome Seto. I'm so glad you thought of this wonderful idea. I've always loved boats and swimming!" Kaiba smirked lightly at the ever present excitement the other was emanating with. "So. Seto are you going swimming with me?" He asked standing beside him in nothing but dark blue swim trunks. "The water is nice and cool. Please." He pleaded with puppy dog eyes and hands clasped together.

Blue eyes stared emotionlessly into determined hazels before shutting firmly. "It isn't fair to use those eyes against me." He muttered following his cheering little brother.

Kaiba removed his shirt and entered the cabin. Changing into some black trunks and running his hands through his hair a thought suddenly crossed his mind. _'I wonder what Joey would do… If he ever got the chance to see me with nothing but trunks on.'_ The thought sent ideas flaring in his head. _'There is a pool at the hotel.'_ Even as Kaiba chattered with Mokuba talking about miniscule and unimportant things, the very appeal of Joey's expression stayed with him. Two hours flew by fast but the two were getting a bit hungry.

"Where to after this Seto?" He asked as they headed back onto the boat.

Snapping out of his daze he shrugged. "We could eat lunch and then head to the park afterwards. And I don't know what else do you want to do after this? It's up to you Mokuba to keep us entertained."

Mokuba's jaw dropped in mock disbelief. "Me? What are you supposed to do then, if not help me?" He countered with a childish pout.

"Transportation." He replied matter-of-fact.

The younger beamed. "Oh right. Let's see after the park we can catch that movie!" He cheered.

Kaiba nodded. "Sounds good."

* * *

_**An hour and a half of lunch and dessert, two and half of playing at the park, a "quick" three hour detour to the mall, and an hour drive back to the hotel later… **_**5:00 p.m.**

Mokuba stifled a yawn of exhaustion. Hey it wasn't everyday he got to run around and do nothing but have fun with his brother! This was a rarity he rather enjoyed and well now was feeling the tiredness of all their adventures for the day - of course it wasn't over yet!" Seto we're still going to the movies right?" He asked plopping down on the bed beside his brother.

"You have too much energy, you know that?" He asked in an uncharacteristic whininess. He did concede though with a nod. "Yeah. Just freshen up and take a rest, I'm going to check something online real quick." He said sitting up reluctantly. Mokuba really took it out of him - he didn't recall being this active ever being so hard to do before and it was only the first day together. He sighed. _'I really spend too much time in the office if I don't have the stamina to survive someone half the size of me.'_ He mused.

"I thought you said no working on this trip?" He asked scolding.

"I'm not… I'm merely checking. That isn't considered working." He defended rising to his feet. I promise I won't be more than five minutes. Now," He quirked an eyebrow at Mokuba's untamed locks. Right they hadn't had a chance to check their appearances much from the morning. "Your hair is a complete disaster. Brush it and change your clothes - and make sure you use the restroom because public bathrooms are disgusting and never clean."

"Yes, yes _mother." _He rolled his eyes and skipped out of the room. Kaiba stood as well and entered his washroom.

A few minutes rolled by and he'd finished his freshening up and moved to the living area of the hotel room to check some reports from his company. He'd just logged into his email when a knock sounded on the door. _'Who could it possibly be? We didn't call the front desk.'_ He mentally sorted through the possibilities of who was interrupting his concentration but the conclusion came to a most unsatisfying result. _'Marik and Ryou would call before coming by. So it must be a member of the spirit squad.'_ His eyes narrowed to the fact that it could be Yami.

He stood from the sofa and with reluctance opened the door, his eyes widening slightly to see his temporary neighbor. "Joey."

The blond met his gaze with a slight nod and weak smile. "Hey I hope I wasn't bothering you or anything."

Kaiba leaned his head against the door staring at his project intently, "No. Did you want to come in?" He asked him with an unreadable tone.

Joey swallowed hard and shook his head. "No the others are waiting for me at Yugi's room. We just wanted to know if Mokuba wanted to come over later in the evening - you know like a sleepover type of thing."

Kaiba remained impassive but his face had darkened immensely so within. _'And I wonder who's wonderful idea that was… Yami you think you are so clever - I bet you have plenty of things to say to him, plenty of half-truths and lies. Did you think I'd actually condone this or were you hoping Mokuba would answer the door?'_ "That sounds interesting and all but we'll have to see. I'm taking him to the movies right now and with Mokuba it could lead to somewhere else too." He replied. He smiled slightly as a thought crept up to him. "You could come along with us if you'd like."

Joey's eyes quickly met his revealing confusion and a glimpse of enthusiasm. "You'd actually allow me to come?"

Kaiba found his anger that had moments before completely nullify suddenly. There was something about the flusters and blushes on Joey's face that enthralled him. His hand came up and cupped the blond's chin. "You can "_come"_ any time you like." He whispered huskily with extra emphasis on the double meaning of the word.

The thought sent chills through Joey's body, which he was sure Kaiba must have felt being his hand still on his chin. "I uhm… I don't know… I'd co- uh accept your offer but I'd hafta check with the others first." He really wished Kaiba would stop staring straight at him and stop holding his face so gently.

Kaiba let his smile frown and a bit of disappointment show. "I didn't realize you needed their consent to accept an invitation." He let go of the other.

Joey knew he mentally begged for Kaiba to let go and he did but… Now he really missed the contact. "I-I don't. I just said I'd come right back and I hafta at least tell them I-"

Kaiba shrugged no longer facing him. "And you will go explain it to them wherein they will remind you on why it's a bad idea and how crazy it is and that I must be plotting a way to hurt you…" _'Okay so maybe this time it is true…'_ "And you'll come back to tell me you changed your mind. Just forget I asked Joey, I don't really want to cause a problem for you and your best friends." He muttered and closed the door in the blond's face.

Joey stood there in complete shock. _'He just asked me out - well with Mokuba too but it was still… And I just declined my only chance to make him see how worthy I am.' "_Marik was right, he must like me in some way to even consider inviting me to the movies. This is my chance and I - I'm not going to give up. I'm Joey Wheeler, since when did I become so pathetic and weak? I may be attracted to a guy but," He clenched his fists tightly and nodded. "I'm not letting this go. Especially if what Marik said is true." With newfound determination he knocked on the door again.

Kaiba smirked inwardly for another one of his stellar performances though he hadn't expected the blond to come back for another round. He rolled his eyes before opening the door. "Joey." The two stared at one another for a long time in silence.

Joey took a mental deep breath and smiled at Kaiba sincerely. "If it's still open, I'd love to go to the movies with you."

The brunet stared at him with another unreadable expression. _'Something's different. Suddenly he seems - I can't even explain it. It's just different somehow.' _"Alright then. Come inside." He gestured holding the door open for him.

* * *

Ryou stared in confusion until Joey had disappeared behind Kaiba's door. And then a sort of disappointed anger took over him. "What the hell did Marik say? Oh Joey you're headed for disaster." He had originally been sent to check on Joey since all he was sent to do was ask a simple question and he had been gone for a while now. He was thankful to be picked rather than Yami or Honda going which definitely would have been horribly dangerous. _'Of course I'll probably kill Marik when I see him.'_

He continued on cursing the other mentally until he reached Yugi's door. He smiled as Anzu let him inside. "Well Joey delivered the message and Kaiba said he'd have to get back to us because him and Mokuba had some other things they wanted to do."

"So where is Joey?" Yami asked losing his good-natured mood. Ryou often wondered if he really ever was happy or was it like Marik and Kaiba always stated; a disguise to hide his real feelings.

'_Great. What am I supposed to do? If I say he's with Kaiba and they're about to go to the movies he'll charge down there for sure and I don't want to think about the outcome.'_

"Ryou." That voice was so lethal.

"I uhm, heard him say he needed to go do something or whatever and told me to head back." Yeah that sounded absolutely convincing.

"What did he need to do?" Yami asked disdainfully.

Ryou never dared looking at the crimson eyed king of long ago. "I'm not sure." He muttered.

Anzu stepped in unsure of what was wrong with Ryou but knowing Yami's rude interrogation was accomplishing nothing but a ruined mood. "Well Joey will be back in a few minutes. I know he wasn't feeling well earlier maybe he just needed to take a breather, we have had a busy day and all."

"He ate all that food he probably went back to our room to puke it out. It'd be kind of a mood killer if he'd done so here in front of us." Honda added having noticed Joey's behavior earlier, he did seem a bit sick.

Marik stretched. "Well anyway Joey's a grown man and is capable of taking care of himself. Let's get on with this game now."

"Let me just get a drink, anyone else want anything?" That was a wrong answer for Ryou to ask for instantly hands went flying to the sky. "Okay then Marik come help me." He ordered tugging the other's hair.

Marik sighed heavily and went into the bedroom where they had thrown the cooler with all the sodas and snacks. Unlike Joey's and Kaiba's rooms they had only a small refrigerator that couldn't hold the necessary amount of sugar-coated snack cakes, sodas, chips and any and everything classified as unhealthy. Once the two were alone Ryou wasn't so cheery anymore. He smacked the other upside the head.

"What the hell was that for?" Marik growled unsure of what had gotten into Ryou.

Ryou glared angrily and folded his arms. "What the hell did you tell Joey?" He questioned back.

"What are you talking about? I've hardly said a word to Joey all day." He pouted.

The white-haired teen frowned in disappointment. "I don't know but you told him something along the lines that Kaiba liked him."

And then Marik stopped and flushed slightly. He averted his eyes across the room and a goofy smile found his features. "Oh. Well I might have said something like that now that you mention it. But how did you find out I told that idiot not to tell you or anyone." He growled with a roll of his eyes.

"You never should have told him in the first place you jackass. Now he thinks he has a chance with Kaiba. What were you thinking? Joey is a human being you know."

Marik shrugged. "I'm aware of that Ryou. But you worry too much. These sorts of things always work out don't you ever watch television?"

He smacked him on the head again. "In the movies there isn't an obsessed pharaoh that can screw you up mentally as he sees fit though. Dammit I can't believe this. It was one thing when you Kaiba was playing around with his heart but you throwing yourself in and giving poor Joey more incentive and hope… I am really just disappointed. I thought you guys were cool, but you aren't any better than Yami." He frowned. "I'm heading back to our room, I don't feel much like having fun tonight."

"Ryou." He called but the other left him alone. He could hear the other saying his goodbyes and offering apologies. He didn't hear the door close or someone enter the room he was still pouting in though.

"Your friend is gone."

Marik turned with an angered glare fixated on his face. "I'm not in the mood to bother with you. Yami."

Yami nodded but showed nothing to indicate he understood or cared. "So then tell me what it was that made him so upset. And do tell me it had something to do with Joey."

"I don't feel like dealing with you." He growled and began walking passed the other. But Yami grabbed his arm and threw in back.

"Well that's too bad. Because I'm not in the mood to let you leave just yet." The two stared in a heated contest of glares but there was nothing save for maybe Kaiba's cold blues that could even hope to stand against those ghastly crimsons.


	15. Chapter 15

_Honestly, I don't mean for Yami to be such a villian - it just comes out that way. Also, It feels weird to me that they're Japanese and I have the lovable 'mutt's' name as Joey... sigh Dunno why I did that. Please just ignore the strangeness of it... lol. And finally, my spell check hasn't been working so hopefully this doesn't have too many errors. Ok, that's it. Enjoy._

**In My Arms**

**Chapter: 15**

The nervous blond, the crafty brunet and an overjoyed Mokuba stepped out of the taxi cab and onto the curb of the movie theater. "Oh this is so awesome! At the movies with my best friend and the bestest brother in the world!" He chimed for like the fifteenth time.

Kaiba paid the driver and turned his attention to them. "Alright, let's grab some tickets and head inside."

"We have to get some candy and popcorn too Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed knowingly. The brunet sighed defeated. Mokuba was really a live wire. Joey tried not to laugh at the two but it was hard. As much as it saddened him to think about it, the Kaiba brothers reminded him of his own little sister whom he didn't get to see as often as he'd like. The brunet looked over at him and frowned. Joey wasn't smiling anymore, he seemed a million miles away.

* * *

Ryou laid on his bed unable to get the worst off his mind. He never hung out with Joey exclusively but the guy was still a friend and someone he respected. _'I have to tell him before this gets any further. Of course I don't know where they went exactly so who knows what is happening.'_ He sighed again and furrowed his brows together. His eyes began to drift when he heard the light 'beep' of the door, and the sound of it closing. _'Marik's back.'_

He was angry with the other and had made a promise to himself not to talk to the other ever again but instinct was telling him to go and talk some sense into his best friend. He stood to his feet and groaned at his own reliability - he was always counted on to be the first to cave in. "No. Not this time. Joey could get hurt really badly and he doesn't even care." He reminded himself. Setting himself back on the bed, he pouted.

Marik stumbled into the hotel room, his eyes a little dull and his face into an uncharacteristic frown. He cringed at the heavy pounding inside his head, the only thing on his mind was finding a place to fall onto. His eyes caught glimpse of the sofa and he forced his body to move toward it. Upon feeling the sofa brown cushion rub against his knee, he let himself fall and entered immediately an agonizing sleep.

Ryou furrowed his brows at the strange noises just outside his door. "What on earth is he doing?" He muttered standing once again. "No Ryou, you're supposed to be ignoring him -remember?" He stood in a stand still with his better judgment and gut feeling, which were usually on the same side save for this one impeccable moment in time. His hand reached for the doorknob and turned the metal thing with caution. _'Oh well. I'm still mad him.'_ He searched through the room and realized the other was not in his own bedroom, for the door was widely ajar just as it was before. _'And Marik needs his privacy like fish need water. So where is -'_ His question was answered before he even finished it as he moved around the couch and froze, a quizzical expression plastered on his face. "Marik?"

He sat down near the sleeping other's legs and attempted to lightly shake the other awake. _'This is strange. It's too early for him to be crashing from exhaustion, this is Marik... He's always trying to get me to stay up past one in the morning - the guy that keeps sneaking into bars and getting drunk without getting caught.'_ Ryou sighed standing but still leaning over him, shaking him even harder. "Marik." He called sternly easing some when the other started to grumle. "Marik." He repeated but in a calmer nature.

The tanned Egyptian native picked himself up push-up style and turned onto his back, plopping down on the cushions. "Hey." He whispered still seeming a bit dazed.

Ryou stared at him for a moment unsure whether he should just leave him but curiosity and simple worry overpowered his decisions, "What's wrong? What happened to you?"

Marik smiled softly and sighed, looking up at the white ceiling rather than the brown inquisitive eyes of Ryou. "I thought you were mad at me?" The pale-skinned teen flushed a shade of irritated red not wanting to admit the other's strange behavior instilled an unwanted feeling of nervousness within him. "Oh typical Ryou." He continued stealing a glance at the other before reverting back to the lifeless ceiling above. "I'm not really sure. One second I was kicking myself for making you upset and the next I was being berated by Yami."

Ryou quickly tensed and stared down at him with a pang of guilt surfacing, "Yami did something to you?" He began to shake, revealing his apprehension more.

Marik sat up, wincing at the sudden movement of his body and head. "Well," He stared right at Ryou and shrugged. "It wasn't like I didn't have it coming right?" He smiled softly again, "He just roughed me up a little - nothing major really." He sighed laying back down. "I'm sure I'll be fine by morning. I guess we can't go checking out the American scene tonight huh." He bemused throwing his hand over his eyes. "You being mad at me wouldn't have changed things anyway."

Ryou wanted to say something but it would be pointless. He looked down at the carpeted floor and sighed. "Don't you wanna go to your room?" He asked but the other was already asleep. _'I wonder what all happened. Marik doesn't like sleeping out in the open like this - if he's in his room the door is always closed and no one can enter unless he personally says so. I guess I'll let him sleep. Even though Yami shouldn't have done such a thing, I guess I have to be thankful that he didn't do something much worse to him, which I'm sure he really would've loved to do.'_

* * *

"Oh come on Seto." Mokuba begged as they stood in the dimly lit theater. "This is like the only time we'll ever be in America outside of business and I want to enjoy it to its fullest. Why not?" 

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose in slight annoyance. He really wasn't proving to be the mature-for-his-age little brother Kaiba often bragged about at the moment. "Keep your voice down Mokuba." He scolded and fixed his brother with a soft but stern stare. "Sitting in the front row is not enjoying it to its fullest - you'll need to crane your neck to see the screen, which is too close to be focusing on for that long of a time and, it's too close to the speakers you'll go deaf by the time the credits roll."

The younger glared and pouted. "Seto you sound like an old geezer. Tell'em Joey." He whined folding his arms against his chest. Blue eyes quickly shifted to the silent blond.

Joey blushed underneath both Kaiba stares. "This uh... Isn't really... Well Mokuba-"

Kaiba stifled a small chuckle knowing what a place to be putting the suffocating teen in. "Mokuba fine. If you really want to tear up your eyes and blow out your eardrums then by all means do so as you see fit. Joey and I are going to find a seat at a more appropriate distance." He suggested folding his arms in the same fashion.

Mokuba made to protest but stopped and mulled over the idea. He really wanted to sit next both of them but he never got to sit so close and this was one of his favorite movies. "Alright fine." He grumbled. "It's not what I exactly wanted but-"

Kaiba nodded. "Then it's settled. See you after the movie, munchkin." He sneered gingerly trademark smirk.

Mokuba's face went beet-red with embarrassment. "Seto."

Joey held back a laugh of his own. It was bad enough the older of the two had murmured a little too loudly for nearby viewers to hear he didn't think adding his own amusement would go over well. "That's enough you two." He insisted. Mokuba somewhat stomped away. "You shouldn't be so crude like that." Joey waved a pointed finger at him.

Kaiba grabbed said hand and pulled the other flush against him, the lights had just shut off leaving only the glow of the screen as their light source. Blue eyes stared right through browns, Joey was in a complete daze at the sudden closeness. "Let us find some seats quick. The previews will start any second now." He whispered against his face. The blond merely nodded in response.

The brunet let him go and turned to scan through the dark room, he found a spot free of strangers not too far from the front, so he could see his little brother and didn't have people behind them to see the little 'flirty' things he did with Joey. He smirked to himself as he motioned for the blond to follow.

As they sat, the first preview with flash and velocity, it was then that Joey realized this wasn't going to be a movie he'd be able to focus on. His brows furrowed together in a worried frown. Kaiba watched him through the corner of his eye. _'Wonder what could be troubling him now.'_

* * *

Yugi fumbled with the phone cord as he ordered some pizzas for the slumber party they were having - of course they cleared it with the hotel staff beforehand who agreed since there currently weren't any people vacating the rooms beneath it would be fine. He stared over at Yami who was currently talking to Anzu. After all words were exchanged, he hung up. _'Something is going on with Yami... Mhm, With Joey, Kaiba, and Yami. But what? I wish I knew what was going on - I've never seen Ryou so upset before as when he suddenly decided to leave and Marik... He seemed really troubled after he spoke with Yami. I have to figure out why.'_ Plastering a smile on his face he joined the others. 

"So Joey, did ya order that pizza?" Honda asked enthusiastically.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah - They said though that we'll have to go down and get it ourselves since there's some sort of big banquet goin' on tomorrow morning for some other guests." He repeated. "No big deal, I don't mind going down and grabbin' them. So what're we doin' now?" _'I hate to lie to you guys but I think I need to speak with Marik and Ryou about this. I can't stand not knowing what is happening around me.'_

* * *

As the introductory credits began playing and the movie began to set its pace, Kaiba finally threw Joey an understanding gaze. He leaned and turned a little towards Joey - throwing his hand over the blond's shoulders. "It just occured to me," He whispered into his company's ear. 

He froze at the sudden sensation of the other's breath against his ear - he was already freaking out at the feel of the other's arm across his shoulders. "What?" He choked out, thankful there wasn't anyone behind them to overlook.

"Why you look so lost." His reddening face was almost glowing. Kaiba couldn't help but laugh at himself, he looked absolutely... _'Stunning...'_ Hm. Had Kaiba actually thought of him as stunning? "I totally forgot that you aren't exactly fluent in English. You didn't understand a single one of those previews did you?" He asked letting his amusement carry into his tone.

The blond looked down with a somber nod. He already felt a peg lower than the other, now he couldn't even see where the other was. "I sure didn't." He muttered in embarrassment. Kaiba always made him feel lower-class.

"Well, Joey, if you'd like," He breathed again. He was so, so close to that ear of Joey's. The blond could actually feel each syllable vibrating through his ear canal and drum. "I could translate the scenes as they go - Mokuba and I have seen this movie many times in Japan." He explained.

"Why would you want to do that for me?" He asked and then did the worst thing he could do - he turned his head in his direction only to meet those beautiful blue orbs. _'Kaiba... Kaiba is so... So...'_ "Breathtaking..." He said swallowing the lump in his throat. Kaiba was as close as he'd felt him to be, only a few inches apart.

Kaiba couldn't pull his attention else where, if he were to even try. "What is?" He asked wondering what exactly the blond was thinking about. Surely the word he had murmured under his breath hadn't been directed at him right? But the widening of those hurting and embarrassed browns suggested otherwise.

"I.. Uhm.. I" Joey couldn't believe - he hadn't meant for his mouth to recite his thoughts. He brought his hands up to cover his face trying to breathe the situation away. Kaiba laughed lightly to himself, yes Joey's flustering persona was stunning indeed. There was nothing wrong with admitting how much he loved this side of Joey of course.

Kaiba used his free left hand to lower the hands currently barring him from seeing those beautiful expressions he'd come to expect. "Anyway Joey, this movie is really interesting and filled with plenty of excitement around every corner, I'm sure you'll enjoy it. So let's watch the movie and see what happens next." He winked at Joey who only nodded and turned his eyes to the screen before them. His chest was pounding immensely, he was afraid it would drown out the sounds of the movie. Kaiba sighed and mentally smirked as the first character entered the screen.


	16. Chapter 16

**Seth: **Ok, some people may think this chapter is really fast-paced and weird but trust me... I know what I'm doin' - my characters are in check, I like the way this one came out. Also, sorry for any grammatical errors, I'm still without a spell-check... -.- Anyways, enjoy!

**In My Arms**

**Chapter 16**

Kaiba smirked inwardly, leaning a bit over his shoulder. "He's supposed to be meeting that old 'wizard in gray' here - but as you can see he isn't there..." He went on explaining the recent scene. The brunet just got through informing him just what the heck those scary guys in black riding those tall dark evil-looking horses were bad guys that were stalking the funny-sized boy and group of friends because they wanted the ring, which was created by some evil tall dude a long time ago.

Kaiba's warmth lingered a little longer each time he interpreted a scene - he didn't know how much he could take of this deliciously sweet torture... The blue-eyed beauty - who he dared NOT face directly - seemed to inch closer and closer with every breath. _'Well that could very well be my imagination.'_ He pouted.

Over towards the front rows, Mokuba was watching with absolute enthusiasm plastered on his face. Had he not mentioned how much he _loved_ this movie? Sure his brother called it a movie only people with too much time on their hands, or otherwise too caught up in fairytales would watch but deep down he knew his brother loved it. But a three-hour movie wasn't something Kaiba had enough time to sit through - especially when you add the sequels! He watched as the main character awoke in the beautiful city named Rivendel. He stiffened as a sudden vibration jolted him from his mesmerization, realizing that it was his silenced phone he sighed and pulled it out. _Yugi?_ He blinked and read the text message he was just sent.

* * *

"Did you talk to Mokuba?" Yami asked breathing in the cool night breeze. The group decided to take a walk before filling their thin bodies with ridiculously large amounts of sugar and grease. Yay to carbs! "I doubt the message would have gotten through if Kaiba learned of our party otherwise." 

Yugi sighed. He didn't ever give the brunet any credit, though it was Yami and the intelligent half of him was usually right about these things. "I sent him a text so he should get it and-" Yugi's phone went beeping in alert of a new message. "And speak of the little kid now." He beamed opening up his 'mailbox'. Anzu silenced Honda before he could comment on Yugi's use of the word 'little kid'. Though she couldn't help but giggle lightly herself. The wide-eyed duelist stared at them with uncertainty before glanced over at his slightly taller half, whom also seemed to be smirking at some unspoken joke. He hated when they didn't tell him what was so amusing!

Yami leaned over trying to get a closer look. "What does it say Yugi?"

"Mm. He says he's at the movies with Kaiba and Joey..." He scrolled down to read the rest. "And that they should be back in a couple of hours." He read without really paying much mind to his own words - well until Yami grabbed the phone from his 'aibou' and glared daggers at the small screen.

"Joey is with Kaiba?" He growled lowly unable to withhold the disapproval. "Ask him what the name of the theater is so I can get our friend out of there now."

He handed Yugi the phone back, folding his arms across his chest. "Yami I can't do that. How rude would that be, really?" He scolded shaking his head left to right in his own way of disapproval. "They seem to be having a good time - if the smiling face Mokuba made is any indication. Besides they'll be back soon, Kaiba wouldn't be overly cruel with his little brother right there-"

"Yugi is right. Yami just relax." Anzu raised her hands in slight worry.

Honda shook his head, "I dunno. It seems strange but I mean Joey can handle himself. Ya don't hafta worry about that knucklehead Joey, Yami. In any case."

_'But none of you understand why Joey would put himself through the ringer in the first place. It's so obvious. He's only in for a world of hurt. Damn Kaiba. I can't let this get too far.'_

* * *

_'This is torture. I'm in Hell, I'm sure of it now. Why is this happening to me?'_ Joey frowned tensing once more as his love's affection began playing with strands of his unruly blond hair. Kaiba watched him throughout the first hour of the movie, he knew this line for line - having been forced into watching it over and over with Mokuba in Japan. It was ironic to see it playing in a theater still, but this wasn't some grand theater to start off with, pretty commonplace actually - but it felt nice and dare he say, comfortable. 

_'Unlike a certain mutt.'_ He mused and once more he leaned in towards the other, "Is something wrong Joey?" He asked and the other shook his head, keeping his eyes glued to the screen before them. He frowned, the apprehension was way too easy to see even in this dimly lit room. He let his right hand cease its gentle tugging of hair and let it slide down to the back of the blond's neck, he began to gently caress the tender flesh. He felt himself smile at the shudder it created. "Are you sure? I don't want to see you upset... Joey." His lips leaned in to the rim of that pale earlobe and gently graze over its thin length.

The blond moaned lightly, freezing rigidly soon afterwards. His hand trembling uncontrollably now, covered his mouth as he shut his eyes in an attempt to quiet his chills away. Kaiba found his heart pounding a bit unsteadily at the response from his simple little gesture. He stopped pretending to be watching the tween movie and decided it was time he gave his poor pathetic 'mutt' his undivided attention. "Put your hand down." He quietly commanded. The other didn't budge. He smirked placing his left hand over the other's right and began pulled it away from those quivering lips that emitted such fascinating sounds.

Still, he hadn't expected to see tears glistening from the intruding flashes from the forgotten movie before them. His smile and excitement dimmed considerably at the sight of the other clenching his eyes shut and crying. "Don't... Just stop looking at me." He muttered somehow feeling the other's intense blue orbs piercing into him.

Kaiba lowered his gaze sighing deeply. He shook his head as if the one beside him was behaving so irrationally - childishly. His left hand released the other's right and traveled up to the blond's contorted face of fear and troubled thought. "Joey, it's hard to ignore the tears trailing down your face." He replied using his advantage of having his right arm draped over the other's shoulders by pulling him into an embrace.

Joey gasped at the feel of warm fabric against his left cheek, "Se...Kaiba what are you-"

"Why are you crying?" He cut in running one hand through the blond locks soothingly.

Joey whispered something but was lost to Kaiba as it was spoken into his shirt and then the blond placed his hands against the other and pulled away. Unreadable blues met uneasy heavy browns and suddenly it didn't matter that there were loud explosions busting eardrums or people gasping at the chaos... "Kaiba..." The just mentioned couldn't bring himself to look away - the blond's expression mystified him to no end.

Until this point, Kaiba had seen anger flash through those dull browns, he'd seen him depressed with nearly a hope in sight, seen the boy riled up to the point that he could've possibly killed something - even seen him break down, like when his mother or sister - whoever it was - almost lost their eyesight completely... And just a few moments ago, he'd seen him filled with fear and deep pain. But the gaze they shared now... _'This... It's...'_ It brought him back to the hotel room when the blond had come up to him to ask if Mokuba could spend the night with the rag-tag group of idiots, the look of strong will within his alit browns when he'd knocked once more on the door after being degraded and scolded, he had looked... different. _'I can't explain it...'_ He swallowed the uncertainty building inside himself.

Suddenly the thought that playing sweet with the one staring into him wasn't going to end the way he had first envisioned it came flashing through his brain, though to think about it now, had he really paid much consideration on where he would stand with the blond underclass duelist when he was through using him to piss the ego off of the stupid often self-proclaimed King of Games? No he really hadn't. He hadn't cared at all. Why did suddenly the scolding voice of Ryou come fleeting through? He inwardly gasped as the other clutched his fists onto his once smooth silk shirt. He couldn't explain it. No. It was just... _"Different. Different than before...'_

Kaiba barely had a chance to shut his brain off and quit his ramblings before Joey pulled him into a strong, rough if only slightly, nervous kiss. The blond's eyes were burning with all his emotions spilling from his tightly shut eyelids, Kaiba could feel the tears drenching his hands barely gripping the 'mutt's' chin. The heat coursing between them was electrifying... It was amazing and if it were to continue for any longer it just might steal both boys' breath away...

And as it seemed like an eternity, it ended all too soon. Joey blinked, staring at the other but not really seeing anything but stars. Not that the brunet was doing any better. They stared long and hard at one another unable to do anything but stare in confusion, in hesitation... Uncertainty - it seemed to be a commonplace for the blond these days.

"Joey," Kaiba finally managed to phrase, though his mind had abandoned him some time ago when he was thinking about how many sides and emotions Joey had...

Those eyes that had been so determined just moments ago widened with shock, the situation apparently catching up with him finally, what had happened exactly? _'I... I kissed Seto! Seto Kaiba! No I couldn't have... I am not that stupid. I can't be!' _"Joey..."

The blond looked away, down the empty row of seats, escaping seemed like a good idea now. "I'm so sorry Kaiba." He mumbled, making to leave in a flash and NEVER look behind him ever again. How would he ever live out this humiliation? There was no way to explain something as impersonal as a kiss thath e had initiated. "I didn't mean to." He gripped either side of the rails on the chair and began to push himself up but Kaiba quickly pulled him down roughly.

Their eyes locked once more but the brunet averted his blues as to avoid falling into the moment once more. He would have to think the blond later for trying to flee, it inadvertantly shot him back to reality himself. Now that he had his wits about him he could assess the situation and make some sort of sense of it. Okay so the blond had kissed him - he hadn't counted on that, it wasn't like him at all. Though on further inspection it was like him to be rash and act before thinking... "Kaiba?"

The brunet clenched his hand over the others on the armrest and sighed, "Let's finish the movie. Mokuba is still down there at the front and if you go running off into the sunset, I won't be able to chase after you." He explained, focusing his attention back on the movie.

Joey swallowed his heart back down to its proper place in his chest and sighed nodding, doing the same with his gaze. He tensed momentarily as he felt that right arm prop itself behind him against his shoulders as it was before. Kaiba let out a small sigh of relief as the other relaxed against him, _'This actually works to my advantage even if I hadn't expected him to so easily succumb to my incentives. Whatever has gotten into him... I must applaud this sudden bold persona he's taken - well, trying to take. He still blushes and can barely keep his eyes to mine. How simple you are Joey...' _Still, Kaiba's heart was still throbbing with an unknown tinge of disappointment from what though? From flirting so shamelessly with the mutt? _'Or had the kiss not lasted long enough...? Pfft. Please. As if that could be the cause of this...'_ No He wasn't about to admit to some pathetic suggestion that he had truly been enthralled by a mere kiss - from Joey no less. The idea... _'Really...'_

The blond sighed unable to gather the courage to face his infatuation again. _'He didn't push me away. Of course he could've been too stunned to really think of anything at the time. Why did I do that?'_ He bit his lip and tried to focus on the movie again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Seth:**_ I'm really enjoying the development process. _

**In My Arms**

**Chapter 17**

They stood, stretching their limp bodies - a three hour movie was not something you would care to sit entirely through... Joey kept his gaze in front of him and didn't so much as look at the one behind him as he shuffled his way down the row they'd been sitting in. Kaiba smirked to himself, a lot of ideas were creeping into his mind but he best not try something right now - not with Mokuba present. He had no plans in involving his innocent little brother. The two found the exit and waited for the bundle of too much excitement to show himself.

"Well, Joey, wasn't that great?" He chimed right on cue. He smiled brightly, not at all fatigued by sitting in a chair for the passed three hours. Before Joey had a chance to even answer the raven-haired tween, he'd brightened mischievously, "Hey Seto how about we go grab some ice-cream?" His tone diverting to his older brother with those big childish eyes of hope and enthusiasm in full effect.

_'He still has enough energy to... Oh wait this is Mokuba.'_ He rolled his eyes and sighed. Mokuba cheered as Joey pondered on whether he'd missed something, he hadn't seen Kaiba give an answer though if he'd known the interaction between the two, he'd know that _that_ was his way of giving in. "Mokuba fine. I think we passed by an ice-cream shop a while back. First though, does anyone need to use the restroom?" He asked, cringing at the thought of a public bathroom. Mokuba laughed gently and sprinted to the boys' room. Joey shrugged and kept his eyes to the floor. "You don't need to?" The brunet questioned stepping a bit closer. Blond locks covered up those shy browns quite well but he was not to be deterred. "Are you sure?"

"Mn, positive."

Kaiba smirked to himself, stepping a bit closer. The blond tensed more so seeing the other's black boots only a foot away from his. "I'm asking because I wouldn't want you making a mess in my car. Not sure if you were ever housebroken you know." He whispered quietly so only the two would hear.

And that did it. Joey's face rose up so fast and a red glare attacked Kaiba's blues. He growled lowly and clenched his fists. "Dammit Kaiba! I'm not a dog!" He shouted angrily.

Kaiba allowed a small laugh to leave his lips as he turned his gaze away. "I know." He stated simply, a bit too softly; something he hadn't seen himself doing. Joey was about to question 'why' but the brunet knew it was coming and turned his gaze back to him. "But it's the only way I can get you to look at me." He added with the same gentle smile still present.

_'Oh man. It's that feeling all over again - like before in the theatre... I can't focus, can't look away...'_ Joey stepped barely a fraction of an inch closer, chest continuously aching from a massive pounding muscle within. "Kaiba..."

The brunet found himself for the second time, enthralled. It was that difference the other was showing; he wasn't letting his shyness hinder his emotions and actions so much anymore. _'Dare I say the mutt is getting bolder with each passing second? How... interesting.'_ He enjoyed it - maybe a little too much. He watched as Joey slowly inched forward to him, they were already too close for any two guys to be standing but the other leaning forward with eyes completely fixated on his own... Wasn't it all too obvious to the world? _'We've hit a turning point. Joey congratulations.'_ He swallowed the heavy lump in his throat; his heart was beginning to respond to the heat between them. _'Maybe I should...'_ -He bowed his head slightly in the other's direction- _'Reward you...'_ His eyes began to increasingly gain weight, it was hard to keep them open, so he just watched as it all blurred...

"Alright you guys ready!" The two shot up straight and stiff. Joey blushed a bright shade of red while Kaiba quickly contorted his face to a sense of indifferent normality. "Man, I hate using the restroom in public places - it's always nasty in there." He shuddered. "So... are we ready?"

The brunet sighed and swallowed once more before speaking. "Let's get going. And then we are heading home Mokuba - it's late and you've done a lot today."

Mokuba laughed meekly. "S'okay, Seto. Tomorrow will be a lazy day to recuperate for what we did today!"

"Your logic frightens me." He muttered as they marched out of the movie theater. Joey kept quiet still trying to calm his emotions - he wasn't sure if he liked all this excitement - it left his mind spinning with too many questions and no answers.

-

The ride was divided into two different settings, while Mokuba chattered on to his older brother who was admittedly only half-listening to him and the other half wanting desperately to know what was running through his latest obsession's mind. _'He hasn't said a single word all night. If I didn't have to be driving this car...'_

It was an intense and solemn quiet for the blond, managing to block out the idle noise of the younger millionaire. _'I made an oath to myself to be stronger - braver. I wouldn't back down... I would tell him how I feel and yet... No matter how hard I try, I can't ever say the words, can't ever explain it to him.'_ He spared a moment to look the brunet over before staring out the window once more,_ 'I can't believe I kissed him...'_ He bit his lip nervously, leaning his chin on his hand, which rested against the passenger-side door. _'But he didn't pull away, still he didn't see it coming. Hell, I didn't see it comin'. But again, he doesn't seem at all bothered by it. But Marik did say that he was attracted to me - he even showed concern that Kaiba'd do something to ME... I wish.' _His face reflected his pensive demeanor, this was just way too much to handle.

* * *

"What did he text Yugi?"

The small teen opened his 'inbox' and read it aloud. "We are grabbing some dessert, I'll see you guys a little later. Don't start the party without me." He shut his phone and shrugged. "Well, I guess it's okay that he comes over then."

Anzu put her hand to her chest and sighed a breath of relief. "It's good to know his brother said yes. Maybe it is a sign that he's trusting us more." _'Of course it's possible Joey had some influence on Kaiba. Still, I don't like this one bit. I know I told him I'd support him through this but if he does somehow manage to get Kaiba to even almost like him… It'll cause such trouble for the rest of us – Yami is definitely not going to accept it and who knows how Honda will react. Those two are Joey's best friends… This will tear us all apart – if we have to take sides.'_

Honda shook his head and put his hand to his chin. "I doubt that is it Anzu. Actually in my opinion, I don't see Kaiba giving Mokuba permission to spend any amount of time with us – I think something's up. He's too much of a prick to allow his brother near us."

Yami folded his arms and sighed, thankful he wasn't the only one aware of Kaiba's nature. Now if he could just get the others to realize the same thing. Getting back to the topic at hand there was something strange going on. "Indeed. Kaiba wouldn't agree…" His eyes narrowed to mere slits as he fell into deep thought. _'Why do I get the feeling this has something to do with Joey? That's it. I have no choice but to confront Seto Kaiba myself. Tomorrow morning when everyone is still asleep I will make him give up this ridiculous quest. He'll learn the hard way not to mess with my friends… Like Marik.'_

"…Well we better get heading back guys. I still need to pick up the snack trays and pizza we will be eating tonight."

Anzu nodded as did Honda. _'Yes. Although I would like Kaiba to attain a bit more kindness and a lot less bitterness, especially where we are concerned, I can't help but feel it is in our – and Joey's – best interest to stay away. With the exception of Mokuba, I don't see a reason to be any closer to him. Still… Joey seems to be falling even more for him despite his earlier convictions and doubts. I don't know what to do anymore.'_ She kept a smile planted on her face as her mind battled with her trademark beliefs. _'Do I wish for Kaiba to go away… Or root for Joey and his effort to prove his worth and love to the bitter CEO? I don't know…'_

* * *

"Yeah I want the 'Deluxe Chocolate Truffle Brownie Mix' please." Mokuba exclaimed with a beaming smile bright enough to light a football stadium. Kaiba shook his head, eye twitching in complete disbelief. The young ball of energy turned to Joey, "What're you getting?" He asked pointing to his sugar-overload-of-choice.

He stared up at the selection and pondered the suggestion for a moment before eyeing something that just spoke out to him. "I want that one." He said pointing to the picture on the menu in front of them. Kaiba stared at his selection, raising an amused eyebrow.

Kaiba stepped up from behind the two and scrolled through the menu. "He would like the 'Banana Split Tower'. He stated in English for Joey like Mokuba had. The blond was at a loss in America – he didn't know a letter from a word, from a sentence to a phrase… What the hell was the place called again? Ice Cream something… The words were written on slanted and looped. He looked around the small place, a chill creeping up him, ice cream places were always cold weren't they? The irony in his silly thoughts. To keep from further stupid moments, he kept his gaze on the brunet whom was just about to order. "Unlike these two fools… I'll just take a double-scoop of vanilla in a chocolate flavored waffle cone." He ordered to the short balding employee.

"Seto, you're so _not_ exciting." Mokuba pouted crossing his arms and muttering in native Japanese. Joey blinked a few times and looked down at the younger. "Seto got a plain old ice cream cone." He explained in a bored fashion.

Kaiba pretended to scoff and rolled his eyes at his brother's disgusted behavior. "I'd rather not be exciting than be stuffing myself of something that could give me diabetes. Mokuba, I can't let you eat all that." He scolded pinching the bridge of his nose. Was it even safe to consume such a large amount of sugar? Kaiba wasn't too sure.

Joey watched as the two went back and forward with their sibling' squabbling. He couldn't help but smile at how easily the older of the two could behave so _normal_ with his brother. Hadn't their last couple of encounters turned out badly? He recalled the argument the two brothers had gotten into admittedly over him back at the mansion. _'Maybe Kaiba was right. Their relationship is a private one. I mean I've seen Yugi and Yami argue over things and I've had my share of fights wit' Honda, an' I think of him as my brother… I think I get it now.'_ His smile widened even more.

Mokuba and Kaiba ceased their battle of words as the man grunted at them. Each one took their respective desserts and sat together at a nearby booth. Joey sat with his back against the window while Kaiba and Mokuba sat across from him. Joey blushed and kept his eyes glued to his sundae, otherwise looking up would be facing his crush's stunning features – and he had no desire to start gawking at him as he slid that tongue of his around that cone. _'Mn, bad phrasing…'_ The thought almost made him shudder.

It was quiet at first before Mokuba let out a rather loud moan to show his liking to the burst of flavors tingling his mouth. Kaiba went on muttering the possible dangers of consuming it all while Mokuba stuck his tongue out at him.

"How is yours Joey?" He asked taking another big spoonful in his mouth.

Joey stared down at his dessert, it was two banana halves standing in the center like pillars, with the standard three flavors of ice cream surrounding them and holding them in place; sprinkles and mountains of whipped cream decorated it in stairwell fashion with a cherry atop the two banana tips. He scooped up some of the ice cream at the bottom and threw a thumbs up sign. "Delic'!" He chimed, taking another bite.

"Great. As if I didn't need two immature children to take care of." He mumbled.

Mokuba laughed and it fell into a nice peaceful quiet. Joey stood and excused himself to the restroom, leaving the brothers alone. – An opportunity Mokuba was waiting for. "Seto."

The brunet wiped his mouth with his napkin and stared at the one beside him intently. "What's up Mokuba – don't suggest we make another stop somewhere else." He quickly added.

The raven-haired younger stifled a laugh, for this wasn't a time to show amusement. "Seto, I have a question to ask you but I don't want you to get mad." He said putting down his spoon and turning to better talk to his older brother.

"Well, what is it, Mokuba?" He asked growing tense at the other's tone. It was never good when your brother started out with a line like that.

"Yugi sent me a text, back when we were watching that movie. He said Joey asked you if I could spend the night with them in a sort of sleepover party." Kaiba remained silent, knowing what was coming next. He had a feeling this good night was coming to a miserable end. "Why didn't you tell me about it before we left?" He tried to sound calm but the annoyance was still present.

Kaiba shrugged, looking away from his younger brother. "Do I really have to explain something so trivial to you?" His voice was unnaturally quiet.

"If it's so trivial then why attempt to keep it from me?" He asked offended at how the other so apparently looked away from him.

Those blue orbs of mixed emotion fixated on him briefly, "I don't trust them. I don't like them. I don't appreciate the way they act around you, to you, in front of you. They aren't… Good enough for you." He replied.

"They are my friends, Seto." He defended. "I don't care that you don't like them – I'm not asking you to spend time with them. Your reasons are just excuses, bad ones at that. You can't decide who is and who isn't good enough for me. I decide that Seto." He retorted staring blankly at his half-eaten sundae.

"Mokuba-"

"What about Joey? He's one of them too. Why the heck did you invite him if he's-"

"That's different. Joey's different."

Mokuba picked up the spoon and idly tapped it against the plastic bowl. "Yami told me something the other day… I blew it off and told him it was completely untrue that you would never do such a cruel thing." He frowned and willed the other to keep direct eye contact. "I'm pretty sure Yami is hating every second we're – no you – are spending with Joey. Somehow I think you know that. And I wonder…" He frowned and looked away. "If maybe what Yami said to me was righ-"

"Sorry I took so long. I think I have had too much ice cream – too much sweetness for one night." Joey said turning around the corner and plopping down in the booth. Mokuba pushed towards Kaiba, scrambling out and rushing to the bathroom. Joey watched as the other dashed in a blur, uncertainty painting his features. "Did something happen?"

Kaiba frowned and planted his arm on the table as he sat back down, eyes glued to the spot his brother once occupied. "It's nothing you should worry about." He answered, though seeming to assure himself more than the other.

They stayed in an awkward silence for a while longer, Joey was starting to wonder what was taking Mokuba so long, and why did the younger one take off like that. Oh, he had a ton of questions ready to be asked but held his tongue for the sake of the other. He knew Kaiba would only blow up at him for doing so anyway.

"I'm checking on Mokuba. Stay here." He commanded coldly, standing and swiftly making his way to the bathrooms. Joey sat down and frowned.

"What the hell is goin' on?" He sighed. Another round of minutes passed wickedly slow, before finally the two brothers came walking up to him. He opened his mouth to speak but the expressions the two wore told him they had definately argued about something, The group quietly left the place without incident.

* * *

The ride seemed a lot longer than it was, and the ride up to their rooms cold and deathly silent. "I'mma get some clothes together and head over to Yugi's." Mokuba stated as the brunet opened the door.

Joey stood behind the brunet, so he saw the way the brunet tensed at the other's comment._ 'Oh so that's it. I guess Mokuba found out about the whole sleepover. Damn, we were having such a nice night until that...'_ He frowned. He knew Yugi and the others were just thinking it'd be a fun way to spend their second night but... _'Seto thinks we aren't good enough people - that we're not worth the slightest bit of attention. Actually didn't he mention that Mokuba seems to like me a bit more? But it isn't true. I hope he really doesn't believe that.'_

"So Joey. I hope you had a good night. If you wouldn't mind, escorting Mokuba with you to your friend's room. He'll be out shortly."

"Hey Kaiba, I'm really-" He shut his mouth and shuffled his feet against the soft carpeting floor. He had considered apologizing for the mood-killer but knew the other would not be willing to hear it. He smiled faintly and nodded, "I had a good time."

Kaiba stared at the other for a while silently, before smirking "Well with the money I busted out tonight on just ice cream and a movie, you must have enjoyed it."

Joey relaxed a bit. "Good night..."

Blue eyes tore away to his open door. "Right. You the same." He replied and left the other standing in the hall.

A bit longer and Mokuba came bouncing all smiles towards him. "Let's go!" He chirped. The two set off down the hall, though Joey found himself doubting this arrangement. It unsettled him to leave the other alone like that... He stared down where they'd just came from as the elevator opened its doors.


	18. Chapter 18

Seth: I love this chapter. Lol. Sorry thought I'd just add my opinion.

**In My Arms**

**Chapter 18**

As Joey and Mokuba stepped out of the elevator and made their way to Yugi's room, the blond couldn't get Kaiba out of his mind (as usual). It was the argument the two brothers had that stayed with him, he may not have heard it but he could see it must've been pretty ugly. He couldn't help but let pain pull at his heartstrings, the two had no reasons to be fighting after all they'd been through, after all they'd endured… He knew deep down a lot of it dealt with him and Yugi and the others, he frowned. _'No it isn't so much 'cause of us, it's Yami.'_ Both the ex-Pharaoh and the luscious brunet were hard-headed egotistical pricks that unfortunately held such deep resentment towards one another, regardless of past relations and circumstance…

Their walk was silent, Mokuba pretended to be happy and excited while he continued to brood. _'I mean, I know this bitter rivalry isn't new, it's been goin' on since Pegasus started up all that crap… And Mokuba has been known to rant about Kaiba to us… Even if, come to think of it, Yami is always the first one he opens up to. Something I bet drives Kaiba mad, maybe that's why he's so cold and rude all the time.'_ Joey feinted a smile as Anzu opened the door with much enthusiasm and a smile bright enough to turn any frown upside down. "Hey guys!" She beamed.

Mokuba gave her a salute and shared in with the smile - his eyes always seemed to sparkle when in her presence leading everyone (aside from Anzu) to believe the young one had a crush on her. "Hey Anzu, sorry we're late."

She shook her head and left the door open as she turned and walked back in. "It's not a problem. Come on Honda's over here having a fit without two of his favorite people present. Yugi left to go grab the pizza and stuff so he should be back in soon" She added as they came walking in. Joey shared gazes with the group and the load he was carrying lightened some… Until his eyes met Yami's. Mokuba ran off and began playing a video game with Honda, while Anzu went to the bathroom to freshen up.

Yami stared at him intently, approaching him in a manner that did nothing but reveal how on edge and irate he truly was. "Joey, I need to talk with you in private." He whispered quietly though the bitter annoyance laced in his tone was still too clear to miss. Before the blond had a chance to reply he was being dragged into the bedroom.

"Hey, dude I'm capable of following without being manhandled." He muttered after they'd entered and the angry other finally let go. It was intense and silent for a moment that seemed to last an hour but obviously wasn't nearly as long. Joey frowned. "What's with the attitude?" _'Though I have a good guess of what could be botherin' you.'_

"You were hanging out with Kaiba weren't you? That's why you didn't come back after asking Mokuba to spend the night with us." He questioned knowing the answers already. He folded his arms across his chest and sighed deeply as the other didn't even make the effort to reply. "Dammit Joey, what do I have to do to convince you he's not good enough for you? You could do so much better than that bastard."

Joey's face flushed red with anger and a deep shroud of fear - what was he implying by that statement? He couldn't… "Kaiba and I are establishing a friendship- something all of you supposedly suggested a while back. What happened to that? Was that a lie?" He growled in frustration and clenched his fists, "What gives you the right to say who is good enough and who isn't anyway?"

Yami felt the anger inside him bubbling to the surface but he was in no way desiring to fight with Joey. He was doing all this for his own good after all, friends always protect one another. "Joey… I know you are gay. I know it's complicated and frustrating but you can't go around picking people out randomly, like Kaiba."

Joey froze, the shade of red shifting to full out embarrassment now. "I'm gay. Where did you hear that from?" He asked though there was no way he could lie about it now. _'Ah man, Anzu told him didn't she? After she promised me she'd keep it a secret? No… I don't think she would, even if it were Yami. Right?'_

"It's obvious Joey. You're never happy even when Honda went through that period of finding you the 'right' girl, when Mai came into town and you acted more like a brother than anything else. The way you especially look at Kaiba."

Joey swallowed hard. "What doya mean?"

"It's obvious Joey. That's what I mean. Yugi and Honda are too busy joking around and falling for your careless act to see it but not me." He shook his head and ran a hand through his wild hair. "Kaiba isn't attracted to you Joey. He's only pretending to be nice to you." He stated.

Joey frowned his eyes falling to the floor, in the process allowing his blond bangs to cover his downcast stare. "I know you're my friend. I understand you want what's best for me but Yami…" He stared up and glared darkly at the former Pharaoh. "You don't have a clue about me and Kaiba."

Yami glared back not caring for his friend's foolish stand. "Don't be ridiculous. I promise that you're setting yourself for a heartbreak - he's only using you."

"How do you know that? What makes you say that?"

"Because I know him and he's not attracted to you. He doesn't care about you."

"Why? Why couldn't he be attracted to me?" Joey snapped angrily.

"You're not his type." Yami blurted out, feeling the tinge of regret instantly take over him.

Joey's eyes widened and his anger died down to a somber quiet. "Not his type. Tell me, what does that mean? What would his type be?"

Yami shook his head. "I didn't mean it like that. Kaiba is artificial, he's an anti-social asshole. You aren't like him at all, he's beneath you."

The blond shook his head and headed for the door leading back to the living area of the hotel room. "I dunno. You said that he wasn't attracted to me, I'm not his type, I think you're trying to say I'm the one not up to his standards."

"Joey."

"You think because I'm nearly dirt poor, and he's living the large and sweet life that he couldn't possibly be attracted to me? Well we'll see what happens, Yami." He growled and went back to join the others.

Yami cursed himself under his breath and followed after, the two pretended everything was fine although if one paid enough attention, you'd notice Joey didn't say a word to the other…

* * *

Yugi walked to the elevator and entered but as he stared at the buttons, knowing he needed to get down to the first floor he hesitated. With a frown deeply etched on his young face he made up his mind and pressed the allotted number. _Something is going on. Maybe if I go speak with Ryou and Malik about it, maybe I can help clear the air between Yami, Joey and Kaiba. I really hate all this violence - I've always hoped that Kaiba would accept us as his friends and forget about our past quarrels… But for that to come close to happening, Yami would have to own up to the damage he's created on his part as well.'_

He sighed helplessly and exited the small room and rushed down the hallway. But then he blushed a great shade of red - he didn't know which door the two were in! "Oh man, I guess I'll have to talk with them tomorrow then." He was so disappointed, he'd hoped so badly to get the chance to get some questions answered. Dragging his feet behind him, he made his way to the first floor to get those pizzas for their party.

* * *

"Hey Mokuba, you feeling okay?" Anzu questioned as she handed him a cup of hot chocolate. "You seem particularly quiet this evening. I hope you're having fun." She sat beside him as they waited for the battle between Joey and Honda to end, Mokuba had 'winner', on the fighting game. 

"Oh uhm. It's nothing." He mumbled smiling to cover up his distress.

Anzu's eyes softened as she took a sip of her chocolate. "If you have anything troubling you, you can always come to me understand?"

Mokuba nodded sheepishly. She always said things like that but he never took her up on it. It wasn't that he didn't trust her it was just, Yami always seemed to be so ready to listen and offer his advice. He knew it wasn't right to listen to everything he said but Yami seemed to be the only one willing to express their opinion - the other's just relayed sayings of "well just talk it out with your brother" or "I'm sure it'll get better", as nice the effort it just wasn't what he needed. Yami always delved into the problems and expressed himself, he always made Mokuba feel wanted and important…

There was a knock on the door and Yami opened the door, smirking at Yugi who was somewhere behind all the pizza boxes and extras that he'd ordered. "And you said he could get it all by yourself. Ah Yugi." He shook his head and helped him put it all down on the small table in the living area.

As they sat around eating pizza and playing a new Dance Dance Revolution game, Joey began to yawn from sheer exhaustion. They group had done a lot today and all that commotion with Kaiba, Mokuba and a few moments ago with Yami, really took its toll on him. He could feel his weighing down with sleep. But he really didn't feel up to playing around with them, he sighed, he felt like being alone - or with a certain brunet hottie at the moment.

After a few more minutes he shook his head and decided he had enough for the evening. He couldn't take pretending to be happy especially in Yami's presence. Sure maybe Yami meant the best but he wasn't about to believe that Kaiba would really be using him the way he suggested he would be… After the strange thing that happened between them at the movies and the fact that Kaiba was about to kiss him at the restaurant a whiles back… He stood to his feet and feinted a deep yawn. "Hey guys…"

* * *

Kaiba searched through his company database for any possible new threats or intrusions, with much relief there weren't any signs of invasions present. He went back to answering emails from other corporations and shareholders, there were some that were curious about this sudden vacation to America, while others went on about the upcoming gala another big name company was hosting, wondering if he would be attending and the rest were just confirming meetings and new proposals that were sent or given. 

Things were running smoothly, _'Thank goodness something is.'_ He frowned and stared at the clock resting on the small stand beside the sofa, it was a bit after midnight - he hadn't realized the hour had passed so quickly. He pulled out his phone to see if he'd missed any calls, he'd been expecting Malik and Ryou to be interrupting this quietness he was currently enthralled in. _'Strange. Malik should've called me and repeatedly torture me with pleas to go out somewhere by now.'_ He shook his head. There was the very slim possibility that he retired to bed early, as unlikely as it was. He concluded that to be the reason since there was no other possible excuse he could think of, so he sighed and began typing up a report he'd been holding off on until his return to Japan.

It wasn't his initial plan to start working on a supposed vacation but the truth was he'd tried to sleep but it had eluded him. He couldn't get the angry screaming match him and his little brother, who wasn't so little anymore, had at the ice cream parlor earlier.

_Seto excused himself to see what was taking his angry little brother so long. As he stepped into the bathroom he frowned and instantly filled with rage. "What the hell are you doing Mokuba?" He asked and the younger quickly threw his phone back into his pocket. "What are you doing?"_

_The younger was trembling all over and shook his head, glaring up at the other, "I told Yugi and the others I'd be over there in a little while."_

_Kaiba folded his arms across his chest. "I never said you could go."_

"_Seto stop being so unfair! I already told them I was coming over."_

"_That's not my problem. You aren't going over there. I already told you how I hate the way they act around you."_

_Mokuba scoffed and mocked his brother's usual smirk, "What, like I matter?" Kaiba felt something inside of him crack… A sudden pain ran through him. "They treat me with respect, they listen to me, spend time with me… And I don't even have to beg for it." He spat out._

_The older stared sternly but couldn't quite register what he was trying to say - all he heard was the words. "I am doing the best I can to raise you- to love you- to be everything you need to survive in this world. Those damn idiots haven't gone through the crap we've been put through - I imagine I'd be as ignorant and stuck-up if I grew up in a nice environment too. If you think it's so much better with them then go to the damn sleepover I don't care what you do." He replied. Mokuba stomped passed him and exited the public restroom, he followed afterwards._

Blue eyes fought their way from the computer screen, a sense of guilt and regret continuously tore his heart in small pieces. "I could've handled that a lot better. I acted like an immature child." He shook his head and leaned back into the sofa. _'How could I speak like that to Mokuba? No matter what his attitude, I am the adult, I am his guardian… His closest thing to a parent.'_ Kaiba saved his current work and shut the laptop's face, he placed it on the coffee table in front of him. _'How long has he been holding this resentment towards me? __**Oh trust me, I'm not the one that talks about you…**_' Kaiba cringed feeling anger rippling throughout his veins though the massive ocean of pain and torment outweighed it, dismissed it and left him feeling overly depressed. _'Does he really… He really does doesn't he?'_ For the first time the panic he'd been masking as anger and resentment reached his heart, his mind, his soul. He wasn't angry, he was afraid. _'I really am. Losing Mokuba…' _He swallowed the unnerving, foreign, emotion down. _'To that bastard Yami no less.'_ Kaiba leaned forward, throwing his head into his hands. Something close to a deep loud exasperated sigh left his lips, because Kaiba didn't cry… He couldn't…

He stayed in that position for several minutes, and then there was a knock at the door. He froze at the intrusion and tried desperately to think of who the possible visitor could be._ 'I didn't call the front desk so that's out… Malik and Ryou would call… Mokuba. It has to be Mokuba.'_ He stood to his feet and rushed to the door. His eyes widened as he laid eyes on his late-night guest. _'J-Joey..?' _Kaiba struggled to maintain a cool facade but his mind was not completely focused. all he could register was that Joey was standing at his door.

"Sorry, you weren't sleepin' were you?" He shuffled his feet, a small blush tainted his cheeks as he spoke. "I kind of argued with Yami and couldn't stay there an' I didn't feel like being alone, actually I was thinking about you and I uh…" His heart pounded at his stumbling, rambling words, "I mean I, I just wanted to come over and spend the night with y- I mean Dammit Kaiba, I just-" Kaiba leaned forward and pressed his lips against the other's. Joey's honey-brown eyes widened at the sudden action, but gently closed as the brunet's hands slipped around his waist and pulled him near…


	19. Chapter 19

-Lol. This chapter is all mush and sugar. Unfortunately Yami's still on the prowl… Hmm…

Enjoy!

**In My Arms**

**Chapter 19**

Kaiba pulled the other inside, keeping their lips locked tightly together. His hands pressed the other close to his body and he shuddered at the warmth. Perhaps if he hadn't been in the middle of a breakdown, or realizing for the first time the rift slowly forming between his brother and himself, he wouldn't have done such a foolish thing. This wasn't in any way, shape, or form, an intelligent decision and he knew deep down somewhere beyond his troubles and clouded mind this had to STOP.

So did Joey. "Kaiba, hey what's-" He started only to wince to a loud slam of the door closing. He opened his eyes and stared at the other with uncertainty clear on his face. _'I wish this was for real… But even I know something has to be wrong - he would never just tear into me like this. Would he?'_ He frowned as he met blue pools of unreadable emotion. _'Of course not.'_ "Kaiba-" He gasped as he was thrown against the door. And his questions dispersed as their lips began to dance together once again.

Kaiba let one hand rest against the piece of door beside his target's head while the other snaked its way around the waist. He enjoyed this, it was soothing. _'Kissing you is soothing…' _The thought, the only non-Mokuba related thought, made itself known. And finally things started to pick up, his mind began to move, think, react. _'What am I doing..? This isn't…'_ His hold on the other softened and actions diminished from the fierce and rapid beat to a gentle hesitant one. _'But it…'_ It was the first time Kaiba let his defenses down. No, not the first, but it'd been a very long time since then.

He hated his vulnerability, it made him too emotional and needy. As much as he did enjoy the way it made him feel, as captivating the shivers running through enticed him - it wasn't supposed to happen. _'Damn myself… For being weak. In front of you, for opening the door… Enjoying this… Wanting this…'_ His thoughts froze up once again as warm hands climbed from his stomach up to his chest. His eyes fluttered open at the firmness of the blond pushing him away. Blues met browns - and this time actually saw them.

Both panted heavily and Joey smiled softly. "Kaiba." He whispered as if they were murmuring a secret in a crowded classroom or something. "I may be a good kisser but I know there must be something wrong." A little more silence interrupted between them. Joey let his eyes wander down Kaiba's body and he sighed bringing back his focus. "For you to jump me as if you really wanted me." His hands gently left their spot on the other's chest and fell back to his sides. "What's wrong?"

Who else ever asked him that question? Who else would ask him such a simple question? It was funny how Kaiba couldn't think of a single person that would have and hold any sort of affection for him. Hmm… Maybe it wasn't all that funny. Kaiba doesn't need anyone to worry about him anyway, he was above all of that companionship nonsense even if once in a blue moon he felt a little lonely. His brain was failing him again. Why were his emotions so strong this evening? Was it exhaustion - they'd done a lot earlier. "Seto."

His eyes drifted closed as his hands leaned themselves flat against either side of the blond's head. Joey's eyes widened as Kaiba leaned forward and simply rested his head against his shoulder. "Is it okay if I call you Seto?" He asked. He didn't want to say it without the other's permission but he hadn't been responding when he was calling him moments before.

"I can't." _'I'm so tired… Why should I be trying so hard? It's obvious he's not happy with just me anymore. What is it though. What is it I wonder. Why is it so hard to figure out?' _

Joey wrapped his hands around the other and held in a light embrace. It felt strange, he'd never thought of ever hugging the other especially in the form of comfort, not that a hug from him would bring the beautiful keeper of his heart any comfort. He knew this must've been brought on by something he watched on one of those pathetic TV shows that Anzu watched from time to time. But to his surprise the other relaxed a bit more, sighing softly and slid his arms down to latch onto his shoulders.

Kaiba nuzzled into the blond's neck, eliciting a soft sigh from the other. "What can't you do?" Joey questioned urging him closer. He knew it was in every way wrong but he couldn't help but enjoy every second of this closeness. "…Seto. What can't you do?" He asked once again.

'_Can't..? What is there that I 'can't' accomplish? Oh wait, I brought it up, didn't I? I don't know. I just want to… stop. It's too hard.' _"It's too hard." He mumbled in Joey's neck.

"What is?"

"Yami… Competing with Yami." He muttered, suddenly tensing all over again.

"Shhhh.. Seto please calm down." He whispered as his mind tried to process the meaning to that reply. _'What is he talking about? Competing with Yami- how? The only thing they battled over was Duel Monster Cards… What else is there that would affect him this bad…ly…'_ "Seto are you talking about Mokuba?"

Joey tried to soothe the other by rubbing his back but the apparent mention of his younger brother seemed to evoke even more tension. _'Snap out of it.'_ Kaiba muttered incoherently, his brain was fighting its way back to awareness. "I'm too tired…" _'I can't deal with all this anymore. I don't want to… No I can't say that. I'm Seto Kaiba and I don't give up… On anything. Even if the odds are against me. I'm wasting time… I'm being so pathetic - I can't have emotions. It only brings weakness. I'm above this sensitivity crap.'_ Kaiba straightened and backed out of the other's embrace, "Just forget it Joey." He muttered and walked towards the living area.

Joey stood there by the door in a dumbfounded hesitation. _'So what now? Do I leave… Should I stay in case he freaks out again?'_ The blond took a step forward and narrowed his eyebrows. "What kind of a person would I be to leave you like that?" He mumbled under his breath and slowly made his way to the other. "Kaiba hey, are you okay?"

The brunet sat down and sighed, "I'm fine." He answered curtly.

Joey sat down beside him. "Are you sure? It's okay if you're not-"

"Let it go Joey. You don't have to stay."

The blond frowned lightly and hesitantly studied the other's averted gaze. "Don't send me away. I came here to not be alone."

Kaiba shut his eyes and leaned back against the cushioning. "Why do you try so hard to like me?" He questioned with a tired sigh. It was something that never found an answer in his mind. How could Joey even remotely consider 'loving' him when all he did was create misery and degrade? Was it just lust? Could something so trivial and pathetic last as long as the other's - no because Joey was affectionate, warm, caring and currently concerned. If it were lust, wouldn't he have let the hectic kissing continue without interrupt? Yes but still, how could it be love?

Joey blushed brightly and leaned his head against the other's shoulder. He winced expecting to be shoved off but the brunet simply tensed a little. "It's quite easy to actually. I find it a lot harder to hate you if anything."

"Given our history, that doesn't make much sense Joey."

The blond smiled. "Yeah don't you think I know that?" He mused. A bit of time lapsed and Joey reluctantly lifted his resting head to catch glimpse of the other's current expression but found the other to be deeply asleep. His smile brightened and he sighed. "Good maybe a good night is all you really need." Though he was sure that near confession was a turmoil he'd been masking for a long while and would take a lot more than a night's sleep to release still, if the other wasn't willing to express them what more could be done. Joey settled next to him and placed his head against Kaiba's shoulder once more.

* * *

"_Don't play a fool Kaiba even if it does fit you. Where is he?"_ Joey cringed. That voice sounded all too familiar and close.

"_It's too early in the morning to be dealing with your imbecilic nonsense. He's your friend I'd expect you to know of his whereabouts better than I would - and as obsessive as you are I'd think you'd have him leashed to your pompous ass."_ Joey smirked he knew who that was. But why was he hearing… Kaiba's and… His eyes shot open as his mind finally came up to speed. He looked around the room and assessed the events, it came to him rather quickly.

"Right, I fell asleep here because Set- Kaiba was-"

"I'm shutting the door in your face now. Tell Mokuba he needs to make his way down here as soon as he wakes up." Yami opened his mouth to say something in retort, Kaiba narrowed his brows in irritation, "And if it's so important to find Joey I suggest you start looking." The door promptly shut.

"Kaiba! Dammit!" Yami shouted and punched the door.- Kaiba rolled his eyes and walked away.

Joey stood to his feet and faced the approaching other. A blush crept along his face, "Hey. I uh, sorry I fell asleep on you last night I must've"

Kaiba shrugged. "I fell asleep first how rude of me." He murmured making his way towards him. Joey wanted to back away but his feet decided the act as if nailed to the ground. "Joey. About last night I'd appreciate you not sharing what happened with anyone else." The two connected gazes.

"Yeah sure, I wouldn't tell anyone anyway."

Kaiba leaned forward and tickled the other's ear with his breath. "Thank you." He lingered for a moment longer, Joey was indescribably… just well, indescribable.

The blond's cheeks burned a terrific crimson, "Um well I, yeah don't worry about it. I wasn't planning on telling-"

Kaiba placed his hand against his face, "No, I mean for being here last night." He smirked at his gentleness. It was really quite cruel of him to be doing this now wasn't it? "I was thinking that you and I should hang out a bit more during this vacation." He took his hand from Joey's face and smiled very faintly, "You're not as pathetic as I thought you were it seems."

Joey mustered up a smirk, "Well coming from you I guess you'd call that a compliment." He folded his arms across his chest.

"Hn. Well your little friend should be done stalking my door by now, go back to your room and get cleaned up."

Joey tried to hold back his excitement. "Ooh, are we gonna have breakfast together again?" Kaiba smirked heading for the door, an embarrassed blond followed.

"Mmn. And who knows, if Yami decides to be the prick I know him to be and not give Mokuba my message, it'll be just the two of us this morning." Joey's heart entered the danger zone. Kaiba opened the door and pulled him close, "Now hurry up. I ordered room service this time and it should be arriving soon." Joey nodded and had to restrain himself from running. Kaiba closed his door with an accomplished smirk adorning his face.

As he began walking away a knock sounded on his door. "Joey you can't be that eager." He murmured and opened the door only to roll his eyes and laugh lightly. ""What do you want?"

Marik waved his hands in front of him at the cart he'd been pushing. "Room service what do you think?" He replied. "I saw them marching through and just had to bring this personally when I saw enough food for perhaps three people." He quirked an eyebrow. "What's going on Kaiba?"

"Get in here."

He pushed the cart. "Plus I heard the early morning rooster crowing about too. I tell you that guy really has it in for you." He muttered rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes well when has that been a surprise? What are you doing up so early? Usually you're out late at night and asleep until the mid-afternoon.

"Oh right. I'd think Ryou would've told you already but I had a visit with Yami too. Rather a taste of his 'powers' that left me completely exhausted." He sighed and shrugged. "But it's all right." Kaiba frowned, now the game had higher stakes. "But I am worried now about you. Are you sure you want to keep pretending?"

The brunet tilted his head slightly, "Pretending to what?"

He crossed his arms, "Being Joey's little friend, you know, his 'friend'." He asked.

Kaiba lowered his gaze. "Oh right that. Well, Yami doesn't scare me where that's concerned. I do want you and Ryou to stay back because there isn't any reason for the two of you to be in the middle especially with him trigger happy and all."

Marik perched his lips. "You sure sound confident."

"He doesn't scare or worry me."

"Tell me does this 'plan' on being friends with Joey worth it? There's no other way you can think of to irritate him?" He began tapping his right finger on his left arm. "Or are you really enjoying this friendship thing with Joey?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Yami must've messed up your brain pretty good to suggest such nonsense."

"He was pounding on the 'mutt's' door for like who knows how long and as soon as he finally leaves I see the blond leaving your room… So what's going on?" Marik sighed as Kaiba gave him the silent treatment. "Well never mind about all that. If you don't want to share that's fine with me. I need to get going anyway before Ryou wakes up and freaks that I'm not there. Later."

Kaiba walked him out and sighed as he shut the door. "He doesn't…" Rolling his eyes again he went to fixing up the trays.

Marik smirked and knocked on the door across. Joey opened the door a few seconds later and his eyes slightly widened. "Marik what're you doing here?

"I just got through talking to Kaiba and well, he told me he was having breakfast with you." Joey blushed and nodded. "Joey he's not, you know, forcing you into this right?" He asked with mock worry.

"Oh um no why would you - I mean what are you suggesting?"

"You remember what I told you before don't you? He just seemed a little too excited to be having breakfast with you again. I'm heading back to my room now."

Joey bit at his lower lip, "Was there anything else he said?"

Marik inwardly laughed at his performance. "He's really happy with you Joey. That's all. You bring him a sort of calm I think. So why did you want to know?"

"Oh. Well thanks for stopping by and letting me know." He said walking the other out in a rush. Marik smirked and left without further incident. Joey leaned against the shut door. "He's happy when I'm there huh?" He smiled lightly.


	20. Chapter 20

**In My Arms**

**Chapter 20**

Kaiba pulled the trays onto the small two-person table that resided to the left of the 'living area'. He pushed the cart to the side so it'd be easier to get drinks and whatever condiments they may use. Still, he kept it a distance to where it wouldn't be too close and he'd have an easy time flirting with his breakfast companion. He was sure Yami wouldn't tell Mokuba to hightail it back anytime soon, probably wouldn't even mention coming by - besides no way his little brother would willingly be up this early anyway.

He checked his watch and as if on cue, there was a knock on the door. With a smile and an unusual excitement bubbling through him, he walked over and answered the door. The sight that greeted his vision was enough to leave him speechless for a moment. Joey was blushing mad while trying to look casual, a failed attempt. His eyes traveled downward, noting the loose swim trunks that were low around the waist and went down to just below his knee. His legs down were smooth and looked strong, no kidding since he was one of the fastest runners at school. Even his feet looked perfectly well-taken care of which he did not expect from Joey as he showed them off by wearing dark blue flip flops to match his trunks. The shirt he wore left a sizzle, as it was a gray button-up that the blond had left unbuttoned. Joey was well toned and it was obvious that gym had positive effects on him.

The blond coughed to break the uncomfortable silence, nevermind that the brunet was still gawking. _'I think I'm starting to believe Marik even more now. Is he seriously checking me out?'_ Joey just wanted to exclaim his complete happiness at that moment in time.

Kaiba had to admit it, "You clean up pretty well." Joey was glad for the light clothes because he was burning up. "Tell me you got dressed up just for me." He whispered letting the other inside. The brunet restrained himself from shivering – that feeling was there again. Was he doomed with that sensual chill forever? It was his own fault for letting his emotions meltdown the way he did.

Joey smirked. "Well wouldn't you like to know." The two made their way to the table and began eating. He spared the brunet a glance before forcing his gaze to his plate – he didn't need to get caught in those beautiful eyes.

Kaiba poured syrup on his pancakes and cut a piece with his fork. "Hn. So tell me what's with the 'surfer' getup?" He questioned with an amused smirk. The other swallowed the food in his mouth and hesitated. "Did you have plans after this?"

"Well, I was sort of hoping that," His eyes traveled the entire room before landing onto his companion. He scratched the back of his head in nervous habit; it was too much to even try to erase the perfect pink shade from his face. "Did you mean what you said about the two of us spending some time during this trip?" He asked.

The brunet's mind began to replay the different plans he had for the two of them. "Of course I did. Like I said you aren't as bad as I thought you were. And if possible I would like to try and be… friends… with you." He purposely hesitated on that word. "I think you and I could really get along if we tried." He added.

"Really?"

"Yes. I do." He took another bite, "Now then why did you ask? If I recall I asked you a question first."

Joey nodded. He grabbed the salt and sprinkled some on his hash browns. "I was thinking after this we could go for a walk. Seriously the breeze looks nice and who knows maybe go swimming or something." His eyes fell back to that very fascinating plate of his.

Kaiba nodded. "I see." He took a crescent roll and slid some butter on it.

Joey looked up and stared uncertain, "So what do you think?"

"About what?"

'_Is he doing this to me on purpose?'_ "About the two of us heading out after breakfast."

"Oh. Right." He inwardly chuckled. It was fun getting the other worked up all the time, even more enjoyable than arguing with him. "That sounds great actually. But won't the little dream-team disapprove of you being seen with a vulgar, despicable demon-blooded CEO?" He asked with mock disgust. "I don't think it'd sit too well with them."

Joey frowned. It was true wasn't it? _'If they see us together they'll definitely beg me to hang out with them and stay away… Especially Yami…'_ He put down his fork and glanced again at his affection; A sudden surge of determination rising inside. _'What happened to me? I didn't used to be such a pathetic little… It doesn't help matters getting worked up over nothing. It's always been like that but why? They're my friends right? That means that they should accept the decisions I make, after all, I've done my share of sucking it up for the sake of the team… What would it hurt them to just accept the fact that I'm attracted to-'_His eyes caught intruding yet beautiful dark hues that seem to be reading his inner thoughts. He froze. _'He's so hot. Every time he catches my eyes I can't breathe, I love the ability to... to..._

Kaiba smirked inwardly and showed a smile of lax understanding. "It was a nice idea though." He finished the buttered crescent and took a drink of orange juice.

The blond's eyes blinked and widened in disbelief. Could he honestly hear him? Either way it hurt to think the other would really say something like that with such a quiet, lonely tone. He really did think he'd say no… Why would he say no? _'Because my friends would tell me to- And my friends are the only people in the world I trust…'_ He outwardly frowned.

"You shouldn't wear such a worried expression Joey." _'I must be better then I thought – to evoke such a reaction with a simple statement. I wonder why it's left him so torn. Perhaps it's because it's true. They've been such a constant in his life –something for him to depend on.'_ The blond was staring at him with confusion clouding his mind, he was still sulking it seemed. _'I guess I did push it a little too far.'_ "Such deep concern and fear doesn't look well on you. I like it better when you're being a loud-mouthed idiot." He smirked.

Joey laughed if but a little forced. "Do you really?"

He shrugged. "More or less. It is a lot better than how you are looking right now."

"Kaiba." His voice was delicate; quiet. The two met gazes and the blond smiled sincerely. "I know we perceive ourselves as dependants, always sticking together and being there for each other… To guide us and keep one another from making stupid and foolish mistakes but," He bit his lip and ran an unsteady hand through his hair. "I'm not going to throw my plans out the window because they don't think I can act and think on my own. Despite what my reputation has led one to believe, I am very capable of taking care of myself."

'_Is he seriously turning his back on the conscience they've created inside of him? I must say I'm impressed. This is so unexpected; I really thought he'd be so beaten up about this and remain sulking over their unspoken disapproval. Well this only means something more to royally piss Yami Mutoh with.'_ He mused. "If you're sure it won't be too much a problem for you." _'It's like his bravery increases each passing hour... Joey, you're starting to completely change the way I think of you.'_

"As long as you're cool with it, how could it be a problem?" He replied with a smile. And with an honest nod Kaiba smiled. Things were getting interesting – why wouldn't he be happy?

* * *

Yami paced back and forth, unable to calm down. He knew Kaiba had something to do with the way Joey left last night. The blond made a big deal about feeling tired and having a headache – needing to go home and sleep it off. There was no way. But he couldn't just force his way into the brunet's room because that would be downright stupid as it was his hotel and unfortunately they were non-paying guests in it.

The others were still fast asleep and he was getting quite annoyed with the way they were so oblivious to the fact Kaiba was up to no good. He had to figure out a way to open Joey's eyes about Kaiba. _'But how am I going to do that – it's not like I can just use my powers on him…'_ He rubbed his temples, _'I mean I could try but his inherited priest powers would just block me from trying unless I strained and that would be too much of a hassle. I can't think of another way to him except of course…' _He sat down on the edge of the sofa, careful not to sit on Mokuba's feet. He shook his head. _'I hate to use Mokuba that way but considering the dangers being presented on both him and Joey I have no choice but show him the truth about you Seto Kaiba. Everyone has to understand you are no longer the devoted priest of long ago Egypt.' _There was a knock on the door and the first thought that came to him was of Joey. _'Maybe that's him. It better be, we have a lot scheduled for today.'_ He went over to answer the door before the intrusion woke anyone.

Anzu yawned and sat up. "Even when I'm supposed to be taking it easy and relaxing I still get up pretty early." He mumbled and got out of bed. Yes of course she got the room – she was the only girl after all. She went to wash her face and teeth before heading out to see if any of her male companions were up and about yet. As she walked out she heard the front door close. With her blue eyes taking in a bit of confusion and curiosity, she crept passed the guys on the floor and looked through the peephole. Her eyes widened as she caught glimpse of who was currently arguing with Yami. "Ryou- what are you?" Her eyes saddened.

_**Outside the door…**_ "I know what you did to Marik." The other scoffed. "Yami that is completely unacceptable." The soft-spoken Ryou was more than just a little upset.

Yami shook his head. "You seriously haven't come to bother me with something so pathetically miniscule as that. Ryou please, he's lucky I let him leave with barely a scratch on his mentality. That bone-headed bastard deserved a punishment far worse than one bad night." He replied.

He clenched his fists. "What makes you think you can just mess with people's minds in the first place? I don't care what you consider 'letting him off easy' it's still a sick trick you pulled with consequences not even you are aware of. Just because you're familiar with the power doesn't mean it can't have bad effects. I'm warning you Yami not to be doing that sort of stuff to my friends." He warned with a low growl.

Yami glared and stepped closer, "That sounds like an awfully big threat Ryou. It's a good thing you aren't much of one to begin with otherwise I'd have to teach you why not to mess with me or _my _friends." The tri-colored deviant looked him up and down. "And I assume by 'your' friends you are referring to the lowlife Marik and the snake-bitten Kaiba trying to seduce Joey."

Ryou narrowed his eyes at the so-called leader-of-the-group. "I'd believe it if it weren't coming from you. How can you possibly expect me to trust anything that comes from someone who despises them to begin with?"

Yami smirked folding his arms across his chest. "Because weren't you the one scolding Marik about it?" He questioned with sheer amusement twinkling in his crimson eyes. "In fact it was you from what I remember when I used a little Millennium magic on him and he blurted it out to me… Of course I made sure he was too messed up to remember that I got that out of him." He shrugged and put his hand on the knob. Ryou was speechless. "You talk a good game Ryou, too bad you just don't have the stones to pull it off. How do you expect to protect anyone when you doubt them so readily?" He thought on that for a moment, "Not that I'm saying you were wrong to doubt them. No. The funny part is, you're wrong about defending them to begin with." He pulled the key-card out and slid it through the card reader. "Good day to you."

Ryou stood there stunned. What could he possibly say to that? He wanted to trust in Kaiba and Marik but this whole thing with Yami was blinding them and making them crazy with vengeance. Was it really Marik's fault the group never accepted them? Not to mention Kaiba and Yami's bitter feud which saw no end whatsoever… "Yami's right. How can I defend them when I'm the first one to think they're up to no good?"_ 'What's worse is they're never up to any good.'_ "But,"

"Ryou!" He turned around and with surprise caught sight of an out of breath Egyptian rushing up to him. _'Marik?'_ "What the hell are you doing over here? So close to the lion's den…" Marik mumbled and began pulling him in the opposite direction.

"You're up so early Marik. How are you feeling?"

"Me?" He snorted, still half-dragging the other down the hall. "I'm more worried about you. What were you doing over here anyway?"

'_No matter how much I bicker… They always take me back. As if I really mattered at all.'_ "I was a little upset with what Yami did to you so I-"

"Ryou you're so foolish. After what happened to me you think you'd have enough sense to stay away from that freak." He laughed out while pushing the button for the elevator. "And you're supposed to be the smart one." Ryou pretended to be upset but he couldn't help but smile inwardly.

* * *

Yami stepped in and sauntered over to the living area of the room, he stared over and noticed that the bedroom where Anzu slept was shut. "She must be awake now. Good someone to talk to finally." He looked around and nodded. It was about time for everyone to start planning the day. He picked up the phone to call room service. 

Anzu leaned against the door with widened eyes and a trickle of sweat falling down her face. "That really wasn't Yami talking to Ryou like that." She whispered nervously. _'I know he hates Kaiba and even Marik but to treat Ryou like that… I've never seen him so cruel and ruthless. Poor Ryou. Even if he treasures them as friends doesn't give Yami the right to mess with him and what was he talking about when he said he'd 'messed Marik up' last night? Millennium Magic? He wouldn't really do something like that, that's-'_

There was a knock on her door. She stiffened. "Anzu."

She turned around and swallowed hard. "Yes? What is it Yami?"

"I'm ordering some breakfast for everyone – it'll be up in about forty minutes."

"Okay. Thanks." She replied back and sighed as she heard his footsteps slowly move away. "After Ryou left… Yami went into the room and 'spoke' with Marik…" Her heart was beating rapidly, "And then Marik walked out." _'He… He… tortured him, didn't he?'_ A chill ran through her body.

* * *

"You leaving a note for Mokuba?" Joey asked leaning against the doorframe. The brunet nodded and for a moment more scribbled the rest. He put the paper and pen down on the counter and turned his attention back to the blond. 

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Joey smiled softly. It bothered him the way the two closest couldn't get along. It was like they were so close they seemed to cause each other the most heartache. He never fought with his sister but then again, they never saw each other. He wondered if it were natural, of course with someone as complex as Yami around, he was sure it wasn't too close to 'natural'. Yami did say a lot of negative things about Kaiba. It could get a bit overwhelming to hear someone repeatedly bash your one and only brother. He'd have to bring this up the next time he saw Yami. Right now though, "So you, uh, clean up pretty well." He retorted.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. He was just wearing a white tee that clung to his body like skin and light blue trunks with sandals – you know, in case they happened to find the beach on their 'walk'. "Of course, you any doubt?"

"None whatsoever." Joey answered quickly. _'How could I ever doubt this opportunity – I may never get a shot like this. Maybe it's a sign that I finally tell him how I feel. I don't want to be simply friends, I don't want our relationship to revolve around petty name-callin, I want…' _He looked over the other and swallowed deeply. _'You.'_

Kaiba nodded. "You know Joey," The two locked gazes once more, "Something tells me today is going to be a very exciting day."

"Yeah. Me too, Kaiba, Me too."


	21. Chapter 21

**In My Arms**

**Chapter 21**

Anzu stepped out masking her somber frown with a smile she'd perfected long ago. The others were stirring, she was pretty sure Yami had disturbed their heavy sleep. It was almost too late to still consider it morning anyway. Speaking of the ancient Pharaoh, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Good morning Anzu." Mokuba mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

She smiled at his groggy state and the wild mane of hair flying whichever way. "Good morning Mokuba. You wouldn't happen to know where Yami is would you?" She asked cheerily, though at this moment, the mention of him sent a heavy lump to her stomach.

Mokuba yawned and plopped back down on the sofa. "I think he said he was gonna go get Joey." He muttered and leaned into the soft cushions in attempt to find slumber - like the rest of the guys had.

"Oh okay." _'I just hope Joey's at home and NOT over at Kaiba's. Of course knowing him…'_ She bit her lip and after taking a minute to think about it, she looked over to make sure they were all fast asleep before walking to the front, slipping on her shoes and leaving. She sighed as she shifted her purse from one arm to the other and then walked towards the elevators.

* * *

"I don't get it. He's not in his room unless he's purposely avoiding me and Kaiba's not answering his door… So where is he?" Yami frowned. Things were not boding well and he had a deep suspicion it did involve the CEO of Kaiba Corp. _'Damn. I bet Joey was with him this morning. Where could they have gone. In any case, I better get back and figure out what to do. Knowing the guys they all probably went back to sleep anyway.'_ He stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hallway. Once he reached his room, he pulled out his card key and entered and yes everyone was still asleep.

He shook his head and knocked on the bedroom door, when no reply came he walked in and to his surprise, Anzu wasn't there. "Anzu?" He stepped out and pondered on where she could've gone. There was a knock on the door and he made his way over there, trying not to step on anyone. "That must be-" He opened the door expecting to see Anzu when it turned out to only be a man dressed in red and black pushing a catering cart. "Breakfast…" He muttered.

* * *

She walked down the hallway, wiping her brow. "For a second there I thought he was going to see me." She mumbled to herself referring to Yami as she stepped off the elevator. "Thankfully he was too deep in thought to be paying much attention. But I guess if he didn't have Joey behind him it means he isn't in his room… Kaiba's not answering either, I wonder where they could be." _'And are they together?'_

"Anzu?"

She turned at the sound of the gentle voice. She smiled in warm welcome, "Ryou." She approached him and the two went walking back towards the elevators. "Where are you headed?" She asked as they stepped in.

"I'm meeting Marik downstairs. He ended up sleeping early last night so now he's all energized and wanting to see what the world looks like when its still morning out." He said in a slightly irritated tone.

It was quiet as they descended, slowed down some by oncoming guests. "Ryou can I ask you something? It's perhaps none of my business and I shouldn't be intruding but it's very important that I know what is going on." She asked as they were alone again.

Ryou's eyes softened sensing the concern in her voice. "What's up?"

"This morning I heard you and Yami talking." She met his gaze, "Did he really use his Millennium Magic on Marik?"

He sighed softly and nodded. "Yes well, he owned up to it himself."

"Why? If I may ask, does it have to do with Kaiba's involvement with Joey?"

"… I'm not sure…" Ryou answered hesitantly. He frowned as the doors opened, he could see his impatient friend by the front doors of the hotel. "It's what I've been trying to figure out. I think the only one who knows anything at this point are Marik and Seto."

Anzu stepped out with him but stopped for a moment as she felt her phone vibrating in her bag. She pulled it out and looked at the name flashing her a new text. _'Yami.'_ She swallowed the lump in her throat as she read the message, _'Hey Anzu where did u disappear 2? Food is gttn cld.'_ "Ryou." She called out and ran up to him, at this point Marik was also approaching them. "Would it be alright, if I joined the two of you this beautiful day?"

"Anzu! What brings you in our company?" Marik asked with a smile.

"She wants to tour the sights with us." Ryou answered.

Anzu nodded gently. "If it's okay with you two that is." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "Wouldn't want to impose or anything."

Ryou and Marik shrugged and nodded in agreement. "Let's get going then shall we?" Marik said warmly and the three headed out.

-

* * *

"Wow this is amazing. I've never been on the ocean like this." He said in awe at the beautiful sight before him, the air felt so good against his exposed skin.

Kaiba adjusted his navy sunglasses and leaned on the railing. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. It is nice and peaceful I agree. Mokuba had a blast when I brought him yesterday." He informed a bit distantly.

Joey frowned slightly, "I'm sorry about that. I wish I could just tell him to -"

"I wouldn't involve you in our problems Joey. It's not that complicated to understand him really. I just have to get over the fact that I'm not his idol anymore." He replied with a shroud of sadness in his voice.

"I wouldn't go that far Kaiba. I'd say you mean the absolute world to him." He insisted, not liking this grim side of the other.

Kaiba smiled faintly. "As much as I'd love to ignorantly accept your sugarcoated fairytale, Joey, as well placed your kindheartedness may be, it's not the truth. It's already nearing two in the afternoon and I haven't even received one phone call from my brother. I've already left two messages that weren't answered and a text to call me." He sighed heavily, "What does that tell you?"

Joey looked down at the deep blue waves moving about beneath them. It was quiet for a while after. The brunet sighed again and put his arm on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Joey. We were having a wonderful time of the view and then I go and ruin it with my rants."

"No. It's okay Seto… Kaiba I mean, despite how I dislike seeing you upset, the fact that you're confiding in me, if even just to rant, makes me feel like I'm somewhat important to you now." The two held an awkward stare for a moment before Joey looked away, "I know that sounded stupid but…"

"No. It wasn't stupid." He looked back at him and Kaiba smiled. "Thank you. The truth is the more time we spend together, the easier I find it is to talk to you." He playfully hit him in the arm, "Strange as it sounds." He winked, "Come on, let's go inside. The captain had his men whip us up some deliciously fresh fish for lunch.

"We have been spending time together haven't we? You read my mind about being hungry." He joked.

"I didn't read your mind - you're always hungry." The other nodded. "Hey Joey," He started. _'I can't believe how easy it's been to talk to him today. Maybe friendship wouldn't be so hard after all..'_

"Yeah?"

Kaiba's face tinted a little red. "You can call me Seto if you want. It's no big deal."

"Really..?" He asked with not-so-hidden excitement.

"I wouldn't say so otherwise." Kaiba resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the humungous grin on the other's face.

"So after we eat what should we do?" Joey asked curiously.

Kaiba smirked. "Joey, Joey, Joey…" He lifted his hand and pointed upwards with his index finger, "That is a surprise." The blond blinked a few times and sighed. He had no idea what kind of 'surprise' Kaiba would set up for him. He didn't know whether to be excited or scared.

* * *

Anzu and Marik gave victory signs and posed in front of the park swings. Ryou gave a thumbs up and the two laughed. "So what else do you two plan on doing today? We've visited a museum,"

"Yeah and got kicked out because somebody couldn't stay quiet for more than two minutes." Ryou said raising a brow at a certain Egyptian.

"Well I'm sorry. I just get loud when I get excited and there was a lot of cool things going on." He defended to no avail. Anzu giggled quietly. "Well what should we do next?"

The three pondered for a minute longer. "Hey don't look now but it looks like they've found us." They turned around slowly, just in time to see a charging Yami approaching. Yugi, Mokuba and Tristan were right behind.

"Anzu where have you been?" Yami inquired.

"I told you, I was getting an early start on sight-seeing." She replied.

"Yeah, you didn't even stop by to eat breakfast." The ancient pharaoh continued.

Ryou stepped up a bit and folded his arms across his chest. "It's alright, Marik and I treated her to breakfast at a nearby restaurant earlier." He couldn't help but smirk a little. "We wouldn't starve her Yami. If that's what you were so worried about."

"Wow Ryou, never seen you with a backbone." Marik whispered into his ear. Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Well whatever. Now that we've met up, Anzu can walk around with us. We were just about to get some lunch." Yami said.

"Hey so were we." Marik chimed in.

Ryou knew were he was going and so he obliged, "Yeah, say how about we all go together?" Marik held back laughing and joined him in a playful smirk.

Yami opened his mouth to say something against it the idea, "How about-"

"That sounds great!" Mokuba said with a bright grin. He always looked up to Marik - the guy was the ultimate prankster and just flat out cool. "There's actually a pizza place that has a lot of arcade games and stuff just down the street. We could all eat there."

Marik stepped up ignoring Yami's steely gaze. He ruffled the younger one's hair and smiled warmly, "Kid I like the way you think. I saw the place too. So how about it gang? Yugi, Tristan you in?" The two nodded hesitantly despite the angry aura radiating off of Yami. Despite the chill it was just too hard to say no to those beaming eyes of Mokuba. "Looks like it's a deal then."

"Awesome!" Mokuba cheered.

"Say Mokuba, can you run?"

"Yeah?"

Marik smirked. "The first one to the Paparazzi Pizza Biz, gets first pick at games…" Mokuba looked up at him and his grin broadened. "So," Marik took off in a run, as did Mokuba, "I guess that's me!" Anzu and Ryou, followed by the others, chased after them. Yami ran too but there was nothing but seething hatred in his eyes.

'_Why would she so suddenly be hanging out with them? Something's up and I need to find out what.'_


End file.
